O simples toque dos seus lábios
by Ann Malfoy
Summary: Eles nunca admitiriam que se amam. Sua vida é uma constante briga. Mas o que aconteceria se seus lábios se tocassem?
1. Desmaio

Capítulo 1- Desmaio

Ela estava sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona na sala comunal da grifinória. Para variar, lia um livro. Porém estava lendo um tipo de livro diferente dos que costumava ler. Era sobre animagos. Estava achando a leitura realmente interessante. Porém de repente, ao ler uma frase do livro desviou sua atenção:

"Animais que normalmente são associados aos animagos são os cães e os gatos, já que esse disfarce pode enganar facilmente qualquer bruxo comum."

Aquela frase fez com que seus pensamentos voassem. Primeiro pensou em Sirius, e na morte dele que até aqueles dias fazia Harry lamentar não ter ido morar com ele. Porém, de repente seus pensamentos estavam no ruivo amigo deles dois, ou seja, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. O menino mais novo dos Weasley.

- Rony....-ela mesma se ouviu dizer. A palavra escapara por seus lábios....ao perceber isso, tratou de voltar a atenção ao livro.- Pare de pensar besteira, Hermione...

Porém, estava absorta em próprios pensamentos, e quando percebia havia lido metade da página sem ter gravado uma palavra. Tentava ler de novo mas o fato se repetia. Qualquer coisa que ela lesse ou pensasse, a fazia lembrar que Rony estava lá fora, no frio, treinando quadribol. Ela fechou o livro e subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório. Abriu a porta devagar, sabia que algumas de suas colegas de quarto adoravam dormir de tarde ou se concentravam em escrever em seus diários, o que para Hermione era uma besteira, já que nada de interessante havia lhe acontecido nos últimos dias. Enquanto guardava o livro e caminhava para sair do dormitório, tentou imaginar como seria seu diário se tivesse um. Provavelmente desatualizado ou com frases estilo: "Hoje Harry foi atrás da Pedra Filosofal." ou... "Hoje Gina Weasley foi levada para a câmara secreta..." ou "Hoje voamos em um hipogrifo (Bicuço) para salvar Sirius..." ou "Hoje fui ao baile de inverno com o Krum e acho que o Rony ficou meio zangado com isso..." seria patético, ela pensou. Suas lembranças não tinham graça alguma, apenas algumas a deixavam alegre. O dia em que havia ido a Hogsmede, com Rony....Devia fazer umas 2 semanas. Enquanto caminhava para sair da sala comunal, seus pensamentos estavam longe naquela lembrança...

"Ainda não estava muito frio, era fim de semana de visita a Hogsmade. Harry e Rony estavam combinado aquela visita desde o início da semana, mas por ter insultado Malfoy um dia antes, Harry ficou cumprindo detenção com Snape. Ela e Rony foram do mesmo jeito. Depois de irem a Dedosdemel e se encherem de doces, foram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Hermione se sentia estranha, porém feliz. Sentada em uma mesa sozinha com Rony, conversando normalmente. Nem pareciam que brigavam o tempo todo, mesmo que no meio da conversa ás vezes discutissem. Rony, num gesto de agradecimento por Hermione lhe ter ajudado em algumas provas anteriores, pousou delicadamente sua mão sobre a dela e a olhou nos olhos.

- Obrigado, Mione...

- Pelo que?- ela perguntou, extremamente vermelha com o toque dele.

- Você me ajudou muito nas últimas semanas, mesmo que tenha me obrigado a passar tardes na sala comunal estudando ao invés de sair com os garotos, você me fez ir bem nas provas...

- Ora, Rony...- ela falou completamente envergonhada. - Quem fez você ir bem nas provas foi você mesmo....você mereceu depois de tudo que estudou...

- Mesmo assim, obrigado...- e para a infelicidade dela, ela retirou sua mão de cima da dela, e a pousou sobre a mesa.

Os momentos que transcorreram a partir daí, ela mal conseguia se lembrar. Tinha ficado tão envergonhada com aquela cena....."

Quando percebeu, Hermione já estava fora da sala comunal, caminhando pelos corredores do castelo. Desceu alguns lances de escadas e ficou observando através de uma grande janela, o treino de quadribol dos garotos.

Quando se deu conta, estava muito próxima da janela, observando todos aqueles grifinórios voando em suas vassouras como loucos, atrás da goles, ou no caso de Harry, o Pomo.

Ela ficou ali, até o treino acabar. Viu os garotos irem para o vestiário e se demorarem um pouco por lá. Avistou Harry vindo em sua direção.

- Olá!- ele gritou e sua voz ecoou no vento.

- Oi, como foi o treino?- ela perguntou, tentando ver se Rony estava vindo logo atrás.

- Ué, você não estava assistindo?- Harry riu e jogou os cabelos pra trás.- Ou será que estava distraída olhando o R...

- Harry, cala a boca!!!- ela o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse completar a frase.

Rony estava vindo carregando a sua vassoura. Ela observou os movimentos dele. Colocou a vassoura nos ombros....e caminhou mais rápido. O cabelo dele estava completamente bagunçado o que estava dando a ele um ar infantil, porém charmoso. Deu passos firmes até a direção onde estavam Harry e Hermione.

- Vou ter que dar uma ajeitada nessa vassoura...Fred e Jorge me deram um kit reparador...

- O mesmo que Hermione me deu daquela vez?- Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Ela te deu um kit? Ah, sim...lembrei...faz alguns anos...- ele ignorou a presença de Hermione.

- Oi pra você também, Rony....- ela falou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Ah...olá...- ele sorriu e a raiva que ela sentia por dentro por ter sido esquecida simplesmente derreteu.

Quando ela percebeu, Harry tinha virado de costas e estava indo em direção as escadas.

- Harry!- Rony gritou.- Vai ao dormitório? Leva minha vassoura!- e a lançou no ar, o amigo prontamente a segurou.

- Certo...se você for a cozinha roubar comida dos elfos, pegue um pouco pra mim....

- Valeu, Harry....

Hermione a olhou desconfiada:

- Vocês têm abusado da confiança dos esfos-domésticos de novo?

- Qualé, Mione...eles adoram se sentir úteis....já lhe disse isso várias vezes...

- Eu sei mas...

- Quer vir? Aposto que sobrou aquele bolo de chocolate do café da manhã....

Ele fez uma careta para tentar fazer com que Hermione ficasse menos séria. Um leve sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios dela.

- Tá bom...eu vou com você...

Ele sorriu pra ela e os dois começaram a caminhar em direção a cozinha, foram até o quadro de frutas, fizeram cócegas na pêra, e logo depois de alguns instantes estavam dentro da cozinha. Assim que entraram, um cheiro delicioso penetrou suas narinas. Já deviam estar fazendo o jantar. Elfos corriam atrapalhados por todos os cantos, alguns tropeçando, pisando em suas orelhas. Alguns, paravam em frente a Hermione e Rony e lhes faziam uma reverência.

- Ãh....será que algum de vocês teria alguma coisa pra gente comer?- Rony tentou para um dos elfos que se demorou mais perto deles com sua reverência.

- Claro, senhor....só um instante...

E de uma hora pra outra mais de 10 elfos vieram em direção aos dois, com doces, bolos e todos os tipos de comida. Rony aceitou apenas alguns, pegou o suficiente para ele e Harry e saiu. Hermione foi atrás.

- Você defende tanto eles e nem lhes dirigiu a palavra...

- Estava abafado lá dentro....me senti um pouco mal...

- O que você tem?- enquanto caminhava olhou para Hermione e viu que ela estava pálida.

- Nada...só me senti um pouco tonta...só isso...

- Vamos para a sala comunal...você não parece estar bem...

Ela seguiu o caminho que ele fez. De uma hora para outra tinha começado a se sentir mal. Pelo menos a tontura logo passou.

Quando estavam chegando no quadro da mulher gorda, Rony a olhou sério.

- Hermione....tem certeza que não quer ir a enfermaria, se você visse como está pálida tenho certeza q...

- Eu estou bem!- ela tentou convencê-lo. Sua voz parecia apenas um sopro fraco.

Quando entraram na sala comunal, Harry estava decendo as escadas. Rony rapidamente foi até ele e lhe entregou parte da comida que havia pego. Hermione veio caminhando lentamente em direção aos dois...o que era aquele mal estar repentino? Harry e Rony se sentaram em poltronas e enquanto saboreavam a comida, conversavam sobre quadribol e sobre a nova tática. Nem perceberam que Hermione tinha começado a perder os sentidos aos poucos. Ela tentava caminhar em direção a eles, suas pernas se sentiam fracas. A tontura de repente voltou, ela olhou para Rony...tentou falar seu nome mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. Ela estendeu a mão tentando alcançar algo em que pudesse se segurar, não achou nada...perdeu as forças de repente, não sentiu mais seu corpo. Sua visão aos poucos escureceu e com um som abafado, ela caiu no chão.

Ao ouvirem o barulho Harry e Rony se viraram, demorando para associar o acontecido. Rony agiu por impulso, percebendo o que havia acontecido.

- Hermione!- largou todos os doces que tinha no colo e correu em direção à ela, se jogando ao chão. Ajoelhado a segurou pelos ombros. Se virou para Harry.- Ela desmaiou!!!! Me ajude!!!

Harry prontamente se levantou e correu para a direção onde eles estavam. Ela estava pálida.

- Rony...deixa que eu carrego ela e...- Harry começou.

- Apenas ajude-me a levantá-la!!!- Rony gritava. Ouvindo a confusão, Neville apareceu na escada querendo ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que houve?- perguntou curioso.

Rony ergueu o corpo de Hermione e o segurou em seus braços. Harry se virou para Neville para começar a explicar, mas teve que parar porque Rony tinha acabado de sair pela passagem do quadro carregando Hermione.

- Depois eu explico, Neville...- e saiu atrás do amigo, deixando um Neville muito confuso e assustado atrás. Ele correu para o dormitório e avisou os outros garotos.

- Hermione passou mal e Harry e Rony estão levando ela pra algum lugar!!!

- Não seria a enfermaria?- Dino riu.

- É sério, nunca vi o Rony tão preocupado antes...

- Ah, eu já...no dia em que Hermione foi ao baile com o Krum...hehe, ele parecia querer matar o pobre jogador...

Vendo que a novidade não havia abalado nem um pouco seus colegas de quarto, Neville correu para as escadas e saiu pelo retrato.

Rony corria alguns metros na frente de Harry, com Hermione nos braços.

Ali, no seu colo, desmaiada e com aparência nada saudável, ela parecia sensível demais. Não lembrava nem um pouco aquela garota que sempre forçava ele a estudar.

"Hermione...o que está acontecendo com você? Por que desmaiou??" Ele sentiu um aperto no peito tão forte que parecia que ia perder o ar, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela...

Logo chegou a enfermaria e entrou ás pressas, gritando pela Madame Pomfrey.

- Estou aqui! Estou aqui!- ela apareceu de trás de uma porta.- O que aconteceu de tão urgente? Malfoy com as poções experimentais de novo?

- Não!- Rony estava vermelho de tanto correr.- Hermione desmaiou agora a pouco na sala comunal....por favor. Ajude ela!!!

Madame Pomfrey ordenou que ele a carregasse até uma das camas da ala hospitalar que estava vaga. Ele a colocou delicadamente, se demorando um pouco na hora de soltar sua mão.

- Por favor, senhor Weasley...me deixe cuidar dela!

- Não posso deixá-la sozinha...

Harry finalmente chegou e foi em direção de Rony.

- Vamos, Rony..a Madame Pomfrey irá cuidar dela agora...

- Hermione...- ele sussurrou enquanto Harry o puxava em direção a saída da ala hospitalar.

Ao saírem, Rony se sentou no chão, recuperando o fôlego. Se encostou na parede de pedra, jogou a cabeça pra trás e fechou os olhos.

- Eu vi, Harry...-ele falou com a voz fraca.- Quando estávamos voltando da cozinha eu vi que ela não estava bem...estava pálida...mas aí encontrei você e simplesmente a ignorei e...

- Calma, Rony...ela está bem agora...está sobre os cuidados da enfermeira...foi só um desmaio...a culpa não foi sua...ela só passou mal...

Neville chegou correndo, dando passos longos e descoordenados, nervoso.

- E a Hermione?

- Está lá dentro...Madame Pomfrey está cuidando dela....

Ele contraiu a cara, preocupado. Rony continuava sentado no chão, nervoso demais para pensar em outra coisa. Lembrou os momentos que havia carregado o corpo dela, inconsciente....

"Fique boa logo, Mione....."

O aperto em seu coração voltou. E cada minuto pareciam horas enquanto ela estava lá dentro. Ele ficou ali fora, durante boa parte da tarde, esperando alguma notícia.


	2. Defendendo Hermione

Capítulo 2- Defendendo Hermione

Ela sentiu uma dor percorrer todo o seu corpo. Se sentia fraca....tentou olhar ao seu redor e identificar o lugar onde estava....

- Na enfermaria....?- sussurrou.- Mas o q...

- Ah, você acordou!- Madame Pomfrey veio em sua direção.- Sente-se melhor?

- O...o que aconteceu?- ela levou a mão a cabeça, que doía. Ela havia batido no momento da queda.

- Bom, querida....você desmaiou...seu amigo lhe trouxe até aqui....

- O que? Desmaiei? Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

- Bom, fez 1 hora agora...na verdade, eu lhe dei um remédio que provavelmente foi o que prolongou seu estado inconsciente...

- Mas...eu não entendo...o amigo que a senhora disse que me trouxe...onde ele está?

- Bom, assim que lhe deixou aqui eu pedi que saísse....vou ver se ele está lá fora e deseja visitá-la...mas eu volto para conversar com a senhorita....seriamente...

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e observou ela sair da enfermaria. Tentou se sentar na cama. Ajeitou os cabelos que pareciam extremamente bagunçados. Olhou quando alguém entrou correndo na enfermaria. Logo atrás, Madame Pomfrey.

- Calma, senhor Weasley...ela está bem!

Ela pôde identificar ele assim que ele atravessou a porta do aposento onde estava. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Rony!

Ele foi correndo até ela e parou perto da cama.

- Como você está? Se sente bem? Ainda tem tontura?

- Eu vou ficar tonta é com tanta pergunta assim...

Ele se sentou na ponta da cama.

- O Harry mandou dizer que vem depois...ele ficou 25 minutos comigo ali fora e depois Dumbledore mandou o chamar...

- O que? Você ficou 25 minutos esperando ali fora?

- Bom, na realidade....1 hora...Madame Pomfrey não me deixou entrar até você estar acordada....regras...

Ela sorriu por pensar que ele tinha esperado tanto tempo assim. Se bem que teria sido bem melhor ter acordado com o rosto de Rony a fitando preocupado. Ela gostava de saber que ele se preocupava com ela.

- Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu...

- Você não se lembra?

- Lembro até o momento em que entramos na sala comunal, você dizendo que eu estava pálida...aí vi você indo em direção ao Harry e a partir daí....não lembro claramente....

- Bom, quando vi você já estava no chão!- ele falou assustado. - Corri até você....tentei ver se respondia...quando vi que não, chamei o Harry...mas aí o Neville apareceu e Harry começou a explicar pra ele o que tinha acontecido e eu trouxe você...

- Você quer dizer....-ela se conteu para não sorrir.- Que você me carregou até aqui? E ainda ficou esperando eu acordar?

- B...Bom....é isso aí...- ele ficou vermelho, quase tanto quanto seu cabelo.

Tomada pela emoção, Hermione o abraçou, fazendo ele ficar mais tímido ainda.

- Obrigada, Rony....muito obrigada....

Ele a abraçou de volta, querendo que aquele abraço terminasse logo e ele pudesse sair correndo. Ela se afastou dele, um pouco envergonhada. Ele tentou pensar em algum assunto, ambos estavam constrangidos demais.

- Hermione!!!- Harry entrou na enfermaria e foi em direção a eles. Foi um alívio para os dois.

- Olá, Harry...

- Está melhor...espero..

- Claro...bem melhor....- ela lançou um olhar a Rony, que logo olhou em outra direção. Ela sorriu. Por alguns minutos ficou ouvindo Harry contar sobre sua conversa com Dumbledore, até que Madame Pomfrey apareceu.

- É bom mesmo vocês dois estarem aqui...-ela lançou um olhar severo à Hermione.- Assim, a Srta. Granger não terá desculpa alguma de dizer que não tinha sido avisada...

- O que foi?- Harry perguntou curioso.

- Vocês certamente a conhecem melhor que eu e devem observar o modo como a Srta. Granger tem se alimentado....peço que comecem a reparar mais!!!- ela fez uma pequena pausa olhando para a cara se assustada de Hermione.- Sua amiga está anêmica!!!

- Anêmica?- Rony perguntou.- Pensei que os bruxos não sofressem mais de anemia devido a sua alimentação rica em...

- Pois bem, senhor Weasley...a sua amiga não tem se alimentado direito...

Hermione se sentiu mal. Mas por um lado, pôde perceber que Rony estava lendo mais sobre os avanços bruxos, e isso a deixou "orgulhosa".

- Mas, Madame Pomfrey....ela faz todas as refeições junto com a gente...se alimenta corretamente...

- Bom, pelo que parece não....a senhorita desmaiou de fraqueza!!!- ela lançou um olhar terrível a Hermione.- E só vou lhe dar alta se passar a se alimentar melhor!!!

- Claro...desculpa, senhora...se estava me alimentando mal, acho que nem percebi...- ela tentou um sorriso.

- Pois trate de perceber daqui em diante...eu não quero ver o Weasley vir novamente correndo até a enfermaria, assustado com cara de quem viu um fantasma com você nos braços...alimente-se melhor....pode sair a hora que quiser...-e ela se virou.

Rony estava novamente vermelho com o comentário da enfermeira. Hermione tinha gostado de saber que ele se preocupava tanto com ela.

Algumas horas tinham se passado desde que ela tinha voltado da enfermaria. Ela, Rony e Harry estavam sentados na sala comunal esperando a hora do jantar.

- Hermione....a partir de hoje vamos começar a cuidar o que você come...- Harry falou com jeito de irmão mais velho.

- Ah...por favor, Harry...acho que a Madame Pomfrey se enganou dessa vez...eu, com anemia? Por favor..

- Talvez você esteja estudando tanto que em se esquecido de comer...ou está comendo com muita pressa....- Rony a olhou preocupado.

- Vamos ver....- Harry os olhou.- Você lembra o que comeu na sua última refeição?

Ela tentou se lembrar mas quando pensava em comida apenas lembrava das porcarias que Rony havia pego na cozinha.

- Bom, sei que no café da manhã comi bolo de chocolate...

- Isso não vale pois fui eu que lembrei você!- Rony recordou sobre o que tinham conversado.

- Mas e o almoço? Não lembro de você ter se demorado muito no almoço...

- Ah...bom, é que hoje eu fui pegar um livro na biblioteca...sobre Animagos...logo depois do almoço...

- Garanto que você estava com tanta pressa que esqueceu de comer direito..

- Olha, chega!!!- Ela se levantou.- Eu estou me alimentando bem e se quiserem me cuidar, pra mim está ótimo! Verão como aquela enfermeira está ficando maluca!

Minutos depois, eles foram jantar. Rony não desgrudou os olhos do que Hermione comia. Não queria que ela passasse mal de novo.

- Rony, pára!- depois de um tempo ela se irritou.- Detesto que fiquem me observando enquanto como...

- Estou cuidando.....apenas isso..

Ela emburrou a cara e terminou seu purê de batata. Logo perdeu o apetite e começou a bagunçar a comida no prato, distraída.

- Mione....-Harry tentou dessa vez.- Coma pelo menos o que tem no prato.

Ela largou o garfo em cima de seu prato, o barulho metálico chamou a atenção de muitos da mesa da grifinória.

- Olha, Harry...e isso vale pra você também Rony...eu estou me alimentando direito...e não quero que fiquem me cuidando como seu eu fosse uma criança!- ela se levantou e saiu da mesa, correndo em direção a porta.

- Temperamental...-Neville falou com a boca cheia de comida.

- Deixa ela...qualquer coisa a gente força ela a comer..

Rony se levantou rapidamente e foi na mesma direção que Hermione tinha ido.

- Rony!!!- Harry tentou chamá-lo.

- Eu vou atrás dela!- ele falou sem parar de andar.

Atravessou o salão mais rápido que nunca, cruzou as portas e olhou por todos os lados, pensando onde Hermione poderia ter ido. Avistou uma garota de cabelos fofos e armados caminhando rapidamente, de costas para ele no jardim.

Ele correu em direção a ela, passando por muitos casais que não gostaram muito da movimentação repentina.

- Mione!!!- ele gritou.- Mione!!!

Ela se sentou em um banco. Estava de mal humor. Ela não tinha obrigado ninguém a carregá-la até a enfermaria. E o que poderia fazer se logo perdia a fome?

- Hermione!!!- ele parou perto do banco em que ela estava sentada. Ela não se virou, continuou de costas pra ele.

Ele ouviu ela suspirar tristemente e abaixar a cabeça. Talvez ele e Harry não tivessem percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada com ela. Afinal, era ela que sempre obrigava Harry a comer antes das partidas de quadribol, mesmo estando nervoso. Ela ela que dizia para Rony que quando se está triste nada melhor que uma barra de chocolate. Ela sempre se alimentava bem, e cuidava para que Harry e Rony fizessem o mesmo.

Ele se aproximou mais do banco.

- Hermione...desculpa se a gente exagerou nos cuidados, mas a gente não quer que você passe mal de novo...

Ela levantou a cabeça.

- O que posso fazer? Perco o apetite rapidamente...

- Hermione....não quero que você fique fraca...isso pode trazer grandes complicações sabia?

Ele tocou o ombro dela. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Hermione e ela fechou os olhos tentando se conter.

- Vamos...- ele colocou o outro braço no outro ombro e Hermione sentiu um calor repentino invadir seu corpo. - Vamos voltar pro salão....você não precisa continuar a jantar...pelo menos prove a sobremesa...- ele apertou de leve seus ombros, esperando por uma resposta.

- Está bem....- ela virou o rosto para trás, fitando-o.- Obrigada por me aturar, Ronald Weasley...

- Eu não te aturo...só me preocupo com você Hermione Granger...

Ela se levantou do banco e lhe lançou um olhar rápido, e os dois seguiram para o castelo. Quando estavam quase alcançando a porta, Malfoy apareceu com seus dois capangas.

- Ora, ora....a sabe-tudo-granger-sangue-ruim dando uns amassos no Weasley-pobretão no jardim do castelo de Hogwards....isso sim é uma surpresa...

- Cale a boca, Malfoy...- Hermione falou entre dentes, um pouco envergonhada pela colocação.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha, Granger sangue-ruim....ou será que está tentando combinar com os cabelos do seu namoradinho pobretão?

- Fique quieto Malfoy!!!- Rony foi até ele.- Cale essa sua maldita boca ou eu...

- Ou você o que? Vai correndo contar ao Potter que teve uma briguinha por defender a sua namoradinha....qual é, me faça rir...

- Eu mandei você ficar quieto....- Rony estava ficando realmente nervoso.

- Qual o problema, Weasley?- os olhos azuis de Draco cintilavam ódio.- Por que você escolheu essa Granger sangue-ruim? Você tem mal gosto, hein? Olha só pra ela...nunca vi uma sabe-tudo tão nojenta e asquerosa como a G....- Rony não deixou ele terminar a frase, lhe deu um soco na cara antes que ele pudesse continuar.

Malfoy caiu no chão, seus capangas logo tentaram o levantar.

- Rony...não!!- Hermione segurou os braços dele por trás. - Apenas o ignore...vamos!

- Eu não vou deixar ele te insultar desse jeito!

Malfoy se levantou e veio na direção de Rony.

- Você vai se arrepender por isso seu...

Hermione apontou sua varinha para a cara extremamente branca de Malfoy, o paralisando.

- Fique quieto, Malfoy....ou

- Duvido que tinha coragem de arruinar um rosto tão belo quanto o meu, Granger...

- É? Pois continue duvidando..- ela apertou a varinha com mais força, criando coragem.- Muybos Ramla!

Rony por um momento pensou que Hermione tivesse errado o feitiço para arruinar a cara de Malfoy, pois a mesma continuava intacta, mas depois lembrou de quem estava falando: Hermione. Ela jamais errava algum feitiço. E a julgar pelo sorriso que ela tinha em seu rosto, tinha dado certo. Então por que ele não podia ver?

- Fale alguma coisa, Malfoy...- Hermione provocou, pois sabia que era impossível. O feitiço que havia colocado era uma espécie de costura-boca.

O loiro tentou falar, mas foi em vão. Sua boca parecia estar colada com alguma coisa invisível. Ele começou a se desesperar. Segurou Goyle pela gravata implorando ajuda.

- Draco...o que foi? Fala!- os capangas tentavam se comunicar com ele.

Hermione apenas riu demoradamente e depois olhou para Draco.

- Isso é pra você nunca mais se meter com a gente, Malfoy...

E ela e Rony saíram de lá. E Rony não pôde deixar de reparar que o soco que ele dera em Malfoy estava começando a ficar roxo.

Voltaram a mesa da Grifinória, comentando o feitiço que Hermione pusera em Malfoy. Rony sentou ao lado de Hermione, como antes e sorriu pra ela.

- Acho que demos uma boa lição nele....

- Com certeza...e obrigada por me defender quando ele me insultou, Rony...

- Que nada!!! Você sabe que nunca vou deixar ele humilhar você....

E ambos se calaram e começaram a ouvir as conversas que tomavam conta da mesa. Porém apenas Harry percebeu que tinha alguma coisa estranha começando a acontecer entre os dois.

"Se eu falo isso pro Rony ele me mata...mas acho que ele está começando a admitir o que sente por ela..."


	3. Ignorada

Capítulo 3- Ignorada

Depois do jantar, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville voltaram para a sala comunal. Se sentaram nas poltronas, Rony se sentou no chão, próximo a Harry. Seus olhos fitaram o fogo da lareira, e ele afundou em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Parece que o Rony tá dormindo acordado...- Neville sussurrou para Harry.

- Bom...ele deve estar cansado...depois daquele treino de quadribol...e ainda carregar a Hermione até a enfermaria....

- Está me chamando de gorda, Harry Potter?- Hermione ria, sabia que o amigo estava brincando para tentar alegrá-la.

- Não....só um pouquinho pesada...hahaha...

Ela tentou fazer cara de quem tinha se importado mas não conseguiu, afinal, Harry só queria divertir ela.

Rony estava longe....lembrando do soco que dera em Malfoy...aquele garoto repugnante não cansava de infernizar a vida deles, sempre que tinha uma chance, insultava Hermione, ele não gostava nada disso. Lembrou quando no seu segundo ano, ao defender Hermione de um dos insultos de Malfoy, acabou indo parar na casa de Hagrid, vomitando lesmas...aquilo não tinha sido nada agradável...mas ele não podia...não entendia o por que mas não conseguia ouvir alguém falar mal dela. Ele a olhou naquele momento...ela estava conversando com Harry...ela sorria..

"Pelo menos ela parece estar melhor..."

Harry de repente parou de conversar e levou a mão a sua cicatriz.

- O que foi, Harry?- Hermione a olhou preocupada.

- Não foi nada....só minha cicatriz que...ai!- uma fisgada de dor mais forte atingiu-o.

Rony saiu de seus pensamentos e foi e olhou para Harry.

- Tem certeza que não é nada? Você sabe...quando sua cicatriz dói é por qu...

- Eu sei! Eu sei!- Harry se levantou.- Mas já está passando...- ele abaixou a mão.

Neville não havia dito nada, olhou para Harry:

- Harry, se você quer eu posso ir com você at...

- Não, Neville...obrigado...acho que vou descansar...

Rony se levantou do chão com alguma dificuldade, estava com dor nas costas.

- Eu vou com você...- o ruivo falou prontamente.- Precisamos conversar sobre essa dor anormal na cicatriz....

Harry olhou carinhosamente para Hermione, que olhava para o chão.

- Mione..nos espere para tomar café amanhã...

- Você não vai começar de novo com essa história, vai?

Harry chegou perto dela e ficou sério.

- Mesmo que você não goste, eu e Rony vamos começar a cuidar de você...não vamos deixar você ficar doente...- ele se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem vocês cuidarem....só me deixem respirar! Vocês exageraram hoje!

Ela se levantou:

- Bom, eu também vou subir...ler alguma coisa até me dar sono....- abraçou Harry.- Obrigada por cuidar de mim, ás vezes você parece meu irmão mais velho...boa noite Rony...- ela falou um pouco tímida.

- Ahn...boa noite....

Ela esperou alguns instantes, mas sabia que Rony nunca a abraçava quando desejava boa noite.

- Bom, vou indo....- girou nos calcanhares e subiu rapidamente a escada.

Rony olhou para Harry que sorria.

- Posso saber por que você está rindo?

- Nada não...- ele massageou a cicatriz que já não doía mais.- Ela tem vergonha de te abraçar...

- Qual é a tua, Harry!!!!???

- Nada...vamos....

Neville os seguiu calado. Ao chegar no dormitório, Rony tomou um demorado banho e logo se atirou na cama. Ficou olhando o teto.

- Boa noite....- ouviu Harry dizer a todos.

Mas ele não respondeu...estava cansado....deitou de lado e ficou olhando através de uma janela que podia ver da sua cama. Logo adormeceu...

Hermione leu algumas páginas do livro e logo o sono a tomou. Ela marcou a página em que estava e se deitou. Mas a partir do momento que fechou os olhos o sono parecia ter fugido. Ela virava de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir. Depois do que pareceu horas, ela finalmente foi vencida pelo cansaço e mergulhou em seu mundo de sonhos.

Logo que acordou, Hermione vestiu o uniforme da Grifinória e se pôs diante do espelho. Ela odiava seu reflexo logo de manhã.

"Olhe só pra mim....eu poderia ter nascido mais bonita..." Tentou diminuir o volume dos seus cabelos e os penteou pra trás, mas eles sempre caiam e voltavam a ser como sempre foram.

"Eu preciso fazer uma poção alisadora em um frasco grande, assim usaria ela todos os dias..." Mas isso era apenas um pensamentos....alguns dias quando acordava assim, de mal humor ou deprimida, ela realmente pensava em mudar de visual mas nunca tomava coragem. Não era o vaidosa suficiente para fazer o que suas colegas faziam: acordar bem sedo, arrumar o cabelo e fazer maquiagem. Ela não era assim. Lembrava-se de ter se arrumado muito bem no baile de inverno do seu quarto ano, quando tinha ido com Krum. Nem Harry e Rony haviam percebido que era ela no começo. Ela lembrava até aquele momento a discussão que havia tido com Rony naquele dia....havia destruído o seu penteado. Ele insistia em criticá-la por ter ido ao baile com Krum, e ela lembrava claramente que antes disso acontecer Rony era fã do jogador, ela sempre via as miniaturas do Krum que ele tinha, depois da briga que os dois tiveram, as coisas que Rony tinha do jogador, simplesmente desapareceram.

"Ele podia ter sido menos orgulhoso e ter me convidado...mas ele nunca olha pra mim...eu posso estar mais alta, mais magra...meus cabelos podem estar perfeitos...ele nunca irá perceber a diferença..." E agora no seu sexto ano, ela sabia que ainda era assim. Mesmo que fossem bons amigos e se dessem um pouco melhor, ela sabia que era completamente ignorada por ele.

Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e pegou sua mochila, a jogou nos ombros e desceu a escada em direção a sala comunal. Harry já estava lá, provavelmente esperando ela e Rony.

- Bom dia!- ela falou tentando parecer alegre.

- Olá!- Harry respondeu de volta.

Gina apareceu na escada e cumprimentou os dois, logo que ela saiu pelo retrato Rony apareceu.

- E então....vamos?- ele geralmente não cumprimentava mais as pessoas.

- Bom dia, né Rony?- Hermione o olhou.

- Ah, bom dia Mione....não teve mais tonturas?

- Não....estou ótima!!!- ela frisou a última palavra.

Os 3 saíram pela passagem do retrato e desceram as escadas. Logo que ocuparam seus lugares, Dino os alcançou.

- Como está, Hermione?

- Por Merlim! Será que toda a Hogwards já sabe do meu desmaio?- ela falou um pouco irritada.

- Pelo menos a metade...espero que esteja melhor...-ele falou rindo, na realidade Dino ria de todos, a vida pra ele era uma piada.

Hermione se alimentou bem, e Harry e Rony não precisaram se preocupar durante o café da manhã.

Foram para a aula de poções, e o humor de Snape não estava nada agradável, como sempre.

- Bom, vamos relembrar a poção que estudamos na última aula....usando suas anotações quero que me entreguem no final da aula um frasco com a poção de gritos....não experimentem o que fizerem! Apenas analisem a cor e me entreguem!

fazer ela começou a poção, medindo corretamente todos os ingredientes. Ao terminar, ela estava na cor e aspecto que suas anotações afirmavam, confirmou em seu livro, encheu um frasco e o colocou na mesa do professor. Ele a olhou com desconfiança.

- A senhorita não acha que terminou rápido demais?- ele olhou o relógio que tinha em sua mesa.- Ainda restam 25 minutos...

- Bom, eu fiz o que o senhor pediu e acredito que esteja correto...se o senhor quiser eu espero sentada mais alguns minutos e...

- Não, Sra. Granger...pode se retirar...afinal, já me entregou a poção...e quando menos minutos eu passar na presença da senhorita melhor...

- Tchau, professor Snape...

Ela odiava o jeito como ele tratava as pessoas, e parecia ter uma implicância com ela. Quando ela passou alguns sonserinos riram e alguns grifinórios sussurraram implorando para que ela lhes ajudasse. Ela ignorou os comentários e rumou para fora da sala. Ao subir alguns lances de escada pareceu respirar mais ar, as masmorras não eram nem nunca foram um lugar agradável de se ter aula.

Ela foi até a biblioteca, para passar um tempo. Pegou um livro que lhe parecia interessante e se sentou em uma das mesas. O tempo pareceu voar, e era incrível como ela conseguia lembrar e distinguir o que lia em cada livro, afinal na noite anterior tinha lido outro. Este que lia agora, era sobre Invenções trouxas que haviam auxiliado os bruxos, ela gostou do livro, mal podia acreditar que coisas que os trouxas inventaram os ajudava, e ela realmente se surpreendeu.

Checou o relógio, os seus colegas deviam estar saindo da aula de poções agora, ou seja, ela teria aula de Transfiguração.

Se dirigiu até a sala e sentiu suas pernas falharem ao ver que um dos únicos lugares vagos era ao lado de Rony. Harry estava sentando com Neville e todos os seus outros conhecidos já estavam acomodados. Olhou os outros lugares vagos, apenas sonserinos. Então, trancou a respiração e foi até o lugar ao lado de Rony.

- Se importa?- ela o olhou.

- Não....-ele falou sem impolgação.- Minha poção pro Snape estava horrível...por que não me chamou pra fazer em dupla com você? Você sabia tudo!

- Diferente de você eu anotei tudo na última aula e eu achei que você ia se dar bem com a sua dupla, afinal Parvati entende de poções....

- Entende nada...ela pensa que entende...já estou vendo o outro zero pra minha coleção...

Nesse momento a professora Minerva apareceu na sala e começou a aula.

- Bom dia alunos...

- Bom dia, professora...- responderam todos.

Hermione prestou atenção em todas as explicações da professora, mas sem querer, de minuto em minuto, observava o ruivo que estava sentado ao seu lado, quase pegando no solo com a cabeça deitada na classe.

N/A: Bom, nesse capítulo eu não estava muito inspirada. Mas logo logo novidades virão pra Rony e Hermione!!! Quando eu puder, atualizo! Bjos


	4. Ciúmes

Capítulo 4- Ciúmes

Ela tentava prestar atenção...mas de repente as palavras da Professora Minerva pareciam menos interessantes que os olhos do ruivo. Nesse momento, com a cabeça deitada na classe ele a olhava...de um jeito...ela não sabia explicar...

Desviou o olhar rapidamente, corou. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Harry, que parecia distraído rodando sua varinha na classe. Olhou para a professora novamente, dessa vez tentou gravar as palavras que ela dizia.

Arriscou olhar novamente para Rony, mas este estava com os olhos fechados. Parecia dormir...e ela desejou profundamente que adormecido ele pudesse esquecer que ela tinha o fitado durante tanto tempo. Quando a aula acabou, ela guardou lentamente seu material esperando que o garoto com quem dividia a classe dupla acordasse, porém ele parecia ignorar totalmente o barulho feito por seus colegas.

- Era só o que me faltava....-ela sussurrou baixinho indo em direção a ele.

O olhou durante longos minutos, mas depois lembrou que ainda existia um dia pela frente e ela precisava acordá-lo.

- Rony....-ela cutucou de leve seu braço, sentindo um arrepio ao fazer isso.- Rony...

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou pra cima...quem o acordava? A voz que chamava por ele parecia distante....ele a aqueles olhos cor de mel....

Levantou rapidamente olhando ao seu redor, finalmente se dera conta de onde estava.

- Ah? O que aconteceu?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra.

- Hermione??- ele correu atrás dela.- Há quanto tempo eu estava....ãh....dormindo?

- Alguns minutos...todos já haviam saído da sala e eu resolvi te acordar...

- Obrigado por me esperar...

- Não foi nada....-ela falou fria. Acelerou o passo deixando o garoto pra todos dizem...quem consegue entender ela?" Rony pensou enquanto se esforçava para alcançar o passo de Hermione.

O dia transcorreu normalmente, e no fim das aulas Hermione se dirigiu o mais rápido que pode aos dormitórios. Precisava pegar outro livro na biblioteca para fazer um trabalho que simplesmente tinha esquecido. Tomou um banho rápido e desceu as escadas que davam para a sala comunal. Apenas Harry e Rony estavam lá.

- Olá...-ela cumprimentou rapidamente apenas para não parecer rude.

- Oi....- ambos responderam. Harry continuou a ler sua revista sobre quadribol mas Rony levantou os olhos e observou Hermione sair pela passagem do retrato.

"Espero que ela não passe mal de novo...mas onde será que ela está indo?"

Ele se levantou. Harry estranhou e rapidamente o olhou.

- O que foi?

- Nada não...-Rony avançou em direção a porta.- Já volto....

E saiu, rapidamente alcançou as escadas. Para onde Hermione teria ido? A procurou nos lugares mais comuns do castelo mas nem sinal da amiga, quando estava pronto para terminar sua busca ouviu passos. Olhou para o fim do corredor: era ela...e estava indo em direção ao corujal!

Hermione caminhava apressadamente em direção ao corujal. Enquanto tentava encontrar o livro que precisava foi distraída por algo que voou rapidamente pelo lado de fora da janela.

"Eu conheço essa coruja...mas....não pode ser!" Após seu quarto ano ela havia visto aquela coruja freqüentemente vir atrás dela em Hogwards com cartas cada vez mais constantes. Ela sempre respondia o mais rápido que podia...e mantinha em segredo essa estranha comunicação. Retirou o livro em tempo recorde, deixando a bibliotecária um pouco assustada com sua pressa de deixar a biblioteca.

Correu pelos corredores em direção ao corujal. Não sabia o por quê, mas se sentia ansiosa para saber se era mesmo a coruja que pensava.

Chegando lá, foi até o animal que anteriormente havia avistado.

- Oh! É mesmo você!!!- a coruja a olhou, piando alegremente. A coruja sempre ia para o corujal, pois depois de semana entregando cartas pela janela do dormitório, resolveu testar a menina para ver se esta se submetia a ir buscar as cartas. E Hermione ia. Sabia que as corujas depois de uma longa viagem como aquela gostavam de um descanso e um pouco de água. Tirou a carta da pata da coruja, que soltou outro pio.

Nem percebeu quando alguém entrou no corujal atrás dela. Mas ela não queria ler a carta naquele lugar. Deu meia volta, fitando ainda o remetente que estava escrito quando de repente esbarrou em alguém. A sorte é que este a segurou, senão, ela teria caído naquele chão imundo de penas e "sujeira" de corujas.

- Oh...me desculpe...-ela falou. Apenas depois reconheceu quem era.- Ronald?

Ele estranhou ela olhando atentamente para aquela carta quando entrou no corujal. Foi em direção a ela mas não esperava que ela fosse permanecer olhando tão atentamente para o papel. Quando viu, ela estava quase caindo no chão...ele a segurou. (- Oh....me desculpe....Ronald?)

As palavras ecoaram na cabeça dele. Desde quando ela o chamava de Ronald?

- Recebeu uma carta? É dos seus pais?

- Ah....bom, não é de ninguém....agora, se me dá licença...

- Como não é de ninguém?- ele começou a caminhar na mesma direção que ela ia.- Hermione é impossíve...

- Eu sei, Rony...eu sei!- ela parou. Suspirou longamente e o encarou.- Será que você não pode me deixar em paz pelo menos um minuto?- parou e se virou pra ele.

Ele se calou. Por que ela de repente estava tão nervosa? Ele havia percebido desde que ele pegara no sono na aula de transfiguração, que quando acordara, o humor dela já estava horrível.

Ao ver que ele permanecia a olhando com cara de idiota, Hermione continuou:

- Afinal, o que você quer?

- Er....bom....queria saber se você não sentiu mais tonturas?- improvisou.

- Não!- ela falou indignada.- Como pode ver, estou ótima!- girou nos calcanhares e continuou a andar, protegendo a carta contra o corpo.

Ele deixou ela andar alguns passos antes de seguí-la novamente.

- De quem é esta carta? Me fala? É algum segredo? Aposto que é d...

- Ronald Weasley!!! Desde quando eu te dei autorização para se intrometer na minha vida?- o rosto dela estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Olha aqui...Hermione....pare logo com esses segredinhos idiotas e me diga logo de quem esta carta que você está escondendo???- ele gritou.

Agora, eles já estavam próximos a escada, alguns alunos olhavam assustados a discussão, mas ao verem que era Hermione e Rony tranqüilizavam seu semblante pois as brigas entre eles eram constantes. Mas estavam chamando muito atenção.

Rony, naquele momento, pensava coisas absurdas sobre a carta que Hermione recebera.

" Deve ser de algum garoto do quarto ou quinto ano....ela fez muitas amizades novas esse ano....ah, se eu descubro!"

- Hermione....vou tentar pela última vez...de quem é essa carta? Se não fosse algo esquisito você não teria por que me esconder....

Ela não tinha mesmo por que esconder. Ela iria falar. Olhou novamente para a carta e praticamente a esfregou na carta de Rony.

- É do Krum, Rony! Isso mesmo, Vítor Krum! Não era isso que você queria saber?- gritou, ainda morrendo de raiva, e sem perceber, de vergonha.

- Ah, eu sabia! Eu sabia!!!- ele girou ao redor de si tamanha era sua raiva. Apontou o indicador pra ela.- Há quanto tempo você está trocando cartas com esse jogador idiota????

- Olha, Ronald Weasley...isso não é da sua conta...ela fez uma pausa para respirar.- Mas já que perguntou, estou trocando cartas com o Krum desde que ele foi embora, no nosso quarto ano..quando ele voltou pra Bulgária...desde que EU fui no BAILE DE INVERNO com ELE, lembra? Quando VOCÊ me XINGOU e fez um ESCÂNDALO parecido com esse só por que eu tinha saído com ELE????

Rony ficou calado lembrando da discussão que haviam tido. Ela fazia questão de frisar as palavras que mais mexiam com ele. Ele não admitia, até aquele dia. Havia sentido ciúmes...de Hermione e Krum...isso era algo que ele gravara muito fundo em seu pensamento em um lugar que só ele podia acessar, mesmo que durante seu quinto ano, quando Harry finalmente havia beijado Cho, este o tivesse encorajado a admitir que sentia ciúmes de Mione. Mas ele nunca admitiria.

Ele estava tão vermelho, parecia que ia explodir. Gina passou perto deles, olhou para o estado do irmão, Hermione parecia muito irritada e tinha uma carta parcialmente amassada na mão.

- O que aconteceu?

Rony a olhou, incrédulo.

- Peça pra Hermione Granger o que aconteceu....ela...ela...-ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Seu irmão fez essa cena toda só por que eu estou me correspondendo com Krum há algum tempo!!!

- Ah...aquele jogador...-Gina relembrou a briga deles depois do baile. A noite perfeita de Hermione arruinada, como a própria havia relatado posteriormente.- Mas, Rony...

- Mas nada, Virgínia! Deixe a Hermione trocando cartas com seu namoradinho idiota....- ele deu alguns passos se distanciando das duas.

- Ah, Rony....larga de ser criança!!!- Gina gritou pra ele.- Quando você vai admitir, hein? Você está com ciúme da Mione e do Krum há muito tempo!!!

Ele seguiu pisando duro. Hermione corou ao ouvir a observação de Gina.

- Não dê bola, Mione...-ela falou voltando-se para a amiga.- Todo mundo percebeu depois daquele baile que ele estava morrendo de ciúmes...

- Isso não me interessa....Virgínia...seu irmão é um cabeça-dura...por que ele fez tanta questão de saber de quem era a carta?

Gina fez cara de espanto e depois deu uma pequena risadinha.

- Ora, Hermione eu achei que você era esperta e tinha percebido...

- O que??? O que eu deveria ter percebido?- ela sentiu as orelhas queimarem.

- Bom...eu não sou a pessoa certa pra lhe dizer...mas analise os fatos....crise de ciúmes...preocupação exagerada com você....você não acha que isso tem um nome?

Gina riu novamente, Hermione corou mesmo ainda não acreditando no que Gina havia dito. As duas foram para o Salão Principal jantar. Rony não estava lá, mas Harry estava. Olhou para Hermione aflito assim que ela se sentou.

- Mione...você brigou com Rony?

- Ah, Harry...aquele seu amigo...francamente...-e se serviu um pouco de comida, seu apetite sumindo cada vez mais. - Ele fez um escândalo agora a pouco no corujal...

- Bom, ele me falou que você fez um escândalo...me explica direito o que aconteceu....

Ela suspirou longamente e encarou os olhos verdes do amigo.

- Bom, eu recebi uma carta!

- Sim...é só isso?- Harry a olhou estranho.

- Bom, era pra ser só isso. Se o Rony não tivesse me seguido até o corujal e ter me OBRIGADO a dizer pra ele de quem era a carta....

- E você?

- Eu disse, ora! E eu acho que era aquilo mesmo que ele queria ouvir...ele começou a gritar, a dizer pra mim parar de esconder segredos...

- Ah, Mione...-Harry falou cauteloso.- E....ãn...você poderia me dizer de quem era essa carta...

- Não era nada de mais, Harry...-ela experimentou a carne assada.

- Mas para tamanho escândalo!

Ela retirou a carta de dentro do bolso de sua capa e a jogou em cima da mesa.

- Como eu disse...nada demais...- ela continuou comendo e olhou o amigo novamente.- Apenas, Vítor Krum!

Aquilo não era um apenas para Harry, ele sabia muito bem, como todos em Hogwards o ciúme que Rony tinha de Krum. Não apenas por ele ter coragem de ter chamado Hermione para o baile, mas ele lembrava também de ter visto Rony largar seu par, no meio de uma música lenta, apenas por ter visto Mione dançando abraçada com o jogador. Para Harry, a raiva de Rony estava explicada, e tinha fundamento. Mas como explicar para a amiga? Ele tentara diversas vezes falar pra Rony que ele estava gostando dela, mas ele o ignorava. Dizia pra ele calar a boca, dizia que Hermione só servia para lembrar ele dos trabalhos. Mas várias vezes ele flagrara o amigo a observando enquanto ela lia um livro. Ou sussurrando seu nome durante um sonho. Quantas vezes tinha ouvido lamentações do tipo. " Hermione agora só quer saber daquele tercerianista, Allan Broke!!! O que ele tem de tão especial? É um burro, e ela só quer saber de ajudá-lo a estudar!"

Aquilo já era comum. E agora, observando a carta em cima da mesa do refeitório, Harry teve certeza que estava na hora de Rony admitir o que sentia.

De repente, ele mesmo, Ronald Weasley adentrou o Salão Principal e se sentou ao lado de Harry. Hermione sequer o olhou, continuou jantando, esquecendo completamente da carta em cima da mesa.

Ao vê-la, Rony teve vontade de gritar novamente, mas se acalmou. Mas quando viu a carta, com o nome e endereço de Vítor Krum, ali em cima da mesa da Grifinória, ele não pôde se conter.

- Ah, por Merlim!- ele falou se levantando.- Agora você leva a carta do seu namoradinho pra passear!

Hermione se levantou também, segurando a carta firmemente.

- Olha aqui, Ronald Weasley....não me dirija novamente a palavra, entendeu? O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair não tem nada a ver com você! Talvez sua irmã tenha razão...

Gina ao ouvir seu nome ficou atenta.

- Talvez você seja cabeça-dura demais!!! E não tenha cérebro suficiente pra perceber que, ao contrário de você alguém me notou! Alguém me viu como garota, e não como uma simples sabe-tudo! Alguém quis sair comigo....me achou bonita....talvez você seja cego e não veja tudo isso...mas pra mim, chega! Nunca mais volte a falar comigo, Weasley...cansei!!!

E saiu pisando duro do salão, enquanto muitas cabeças se viravam em direção a mesa da Grifinória para ver a reação do ruivo. Ele se jogou no banco e começou a comer, zangando demais para conversar com alguém.

Mas no fundo ela estava certa...ele sabia..."...talvez você seja cego e não veja tudo isso." Ele não havia visto durante todo aquele tempo...na realidade, desde seu primeiro ano havia visto, mas negado que podia enxergar. Que Hermione não era simplesmente uma Grifinória sua amiga....ele queria algo mais...que ele mesmo não conseguia admitir a si próprio.

N/A: Oie! Amei escrever esse capítulo, achei ele muuuuito bom...mesmo que não tenha romance estou mostrando o lado verdadeiro da história deles, afinal, nunca gostei muito de fics em que eles logo ficam juntos. Apenas quem leu os livros sabem como esses dois são. Bjuuuus


	5. O segredo de Malfoy

------ antes de começar queria agradecer as reviews: Ronnie Weezhy e Pati G W Black, brigadinha . e aí estah o quinto capítulo! Espero q gostem! Já vou avisando que a partir de agora irei acrescentar um pouco de DracoGina na fic...eu acho um casal perfeito...nesse capítulo, o início da história deles...claro que meu amado Rony e a Mione são os principais....mas esse capítulo irá explicar a história do loiro e da ruiva!!!Bjuuus e espero mais reviews!!!

Capítulo 5- O segredo de Malfoy

Ela não se lembrava que caminho havia feito depois de gritar com Rony novamente, quando ele chegara à mesa da Grifinória. Nem lembrava direito o que havia dito, aquelas palavras haviam saído do fundo de sua alma, algo trancafiado esperando tempos para aparecer....de repente se viu em um lugar estranho.

" Perfeito, Hermione Granger...você foi parar nas masmorras!!!!"

Ela apenas tentava pensar em que caminho havia feito, e queria muito conseguir sair dali. Estava escuro e frio, ela estava nervosa e profundamente magoada com Rony que estava novamente se metendo na vida dela. A carta ela segurava firmemente contra o corpo, enquanto olhava ao seu redor tentando achar o caminho de volta.

De repente, em sua mente, ela mesma se ouviu dizer as palavras que anteriormente cuspira na cara de Rony....

"-Talvez você seja cabeça-dura demais!!! E não tenha cérebro suficiente pra perceber que, ao contrário de você alguém me notou! Alguém me viu como garota, e não como uma simples sabe-tudo! Alguém quis sair comigo....me achou bonita....talvez você seja cego e não veja tudo isso...mas pra mim, chega! Nunca mais volte a falar comigo, Weasley...cansei!!!"

Ela fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça, como se desejasse poder conter algumas daquelas palavras...não ter mencionado que ele era cego em não enxergar ela...ela de certa forma havia mostrado que gostaria que ele a notasse...de repente sentiu uma vergonha imensa...porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho, como se um feitiço Lumus estivesse sendo usado numa sala próxima a ela....ela seguiu o barulho, varinha em punho, afinal estava nas masmorras e lá decididamente não era um lugar seguro....foi se aproximando do lugar onde ouvia o barulho, era como se alguém usasse um feitiço repetidamente...ela viu a luz vindo de uma sala meio escondida no fundo do corredor...a luz acendia, e apagava...novamente acendia e apagava....ela tremia...o que seria aquilo?

Seus pés a moveram silenciosamente em direção aquela sala....ela olhou devagar pra dentro, como que esperando que alguém a atacasse....porém o que viu não foi tão assustador quanto pensava...apenas, perturbador...

Malfoy estava produzindo o feitiço de luz sobre o chão...agachado ele olhava fixamente as letras que apareciam...ao fundo da sala, outra pessoa que ela não conseguia identificar....ela tentou escutar o feitiço....

- Lumus Stylai....Lumus Stylai...- ele pronunciava baixo, como se não quisesse ser ouvido. Ela tentou ler as letras de onde estava, mas era praticamente impossível. Malfoy, parecendo perceber a presença de alguém, se virou. Hermione não teve tempo de agir, ficou congelada encarando o loiro que torcia a cara para ela.

- O que você quer, Granger sangue-ruim? Não sabe que é falta de educação espionar os outros.....

Quando ela estava pronta para soltar uma de suas respostas ela reconheceu a outra pessoa que estava no fundo da sala.....Gina??? Como seria possível se ela acabara de sair do salão principal e Gina ainda estava lá, jantando?

- Gi-Gina???- Hermione não entendia mais nada.

- Calma, Hermione...eu explico...

- O que você estava fazendo aqui com o Malfoy? Como você saiu do Salão e ainda chegou antes que eu aqui? Gina, você...

- Hermione, calma!- Gina parecia nervosa.

Malfoy fez cara de nojo:

- Não tente explicar nada pra ela, Virgínia...

Gina olhou de um jeito tranqüilo para Malfoy e ignorou o que ele havia dito...

- Bom...eu precisava me encontrar com Malfoy...então dei a desculpa que saíra procurando por você...segundos depois que você saiu...eu vim pra cá...

- Se encontrar com o Malfoy...??- a cabeça de Hermione girava....-Gina...

Gina se aproximou de Hermione, Malfoy virou pro outro lado jogando seus cabelos loiros pra trás em um gesto rápido.

- Hermione, eu vou falar isso pra você mas você precisa me prometer que não contará a ninguém...nem a Rony, nem Harry...ninguém...

- Em primeiro lugar eu nem estou falando com o seu irmão e além do mais voc....

- Mione, me escuta!- Gina parecia alarmada.- Eu tenho me encontrado com Malfoy, sim...por que ele pretende desvendar o segredo dessas mensagens ocultas que você viu ele lendo no chão...

- Mas desde quando você conversa civilizadamente com Malfoy...

- O caso não é esse...- Gina abaixou a voz.- Um dia, eu vi ele sem querer tentando ler uma mensagem dessa...o que estava escrito nela era horrível! Eu disse a ele, depois de brigarmos como sempre, que iria contar a Dumbledore...e ele disse, que bom...iria se vingar de mim....

- Gina, mas...- ela tentou mas Gina a interrompeu de novo.

- Eu disse que não contaria, se ele me deixasse saber o que estava escrito nas mensagens...ele disse que em troca de eu ficar quieta, ele permitiria que eu pelo menos continuasse viva....

- O que?

Gina parecia muito nervosa.

- Mione, o que está escrito nessas mensagens é tão importante ao ponto de eu e Malfoy nos ajudarmos...nessa mensagem está escrito como os servos de você-sabe-quem irão destruir Hogwards!!!!

Hermione se calou. Não podia ser verdade.

- Gina..se isso é verdade, por que eles escreveriam estas mensagens no chão, nessa sala nas masmorras?

- Por que é assim que Malfoy se comunica com eles...eu jurei pra ele que não contaria o que está escrito e devo cumprir minha promessa, senão...

Hermione se apavorou.

- Há quanto tempo isso acontece?

- Uma semana...-Gina abaixou a cabeça. Uma lágrima apareceu em seu rosto.- Eu estou com medo..é horrível...eu sou cúmplice de Malfoy....e ele ainda me obriga a ajudá-lo a fugir de Filtch quando eles mandam essas mensagens em momentos desapropriados...eu virei uma espécie de serva...por que sei da verdade e se eu contá-la...

Hermione sentiu as pernas tremerem, como Gina havia se envolvido com aquilo? Era algo muito perigoso...ela torceu para que a amiga soubesse como deter Malfoy caso ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa contra a escola.

O loiro veio na direção das duas, havia escutado tudo.

- Isso mesmo, Weasley...uma serva....- ele as olhou com desdém.- Irá cumprir sua promessa, e você Granger...não ouse comentar com ninguém sobre isso....eles estão por todos os lugares...não é mais impossível entrar em Hogwards...arranjarei um jeito deles virem até aqui....

Gina chorava silenciosamente. Hermione encarou Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy....seu segredo está seguro....faria qualquer coisa para manter Gina segura....só quero que saiba uma coisa....não quero que você faça qualquer mal pra ela, e além do mais...se esses idiotas tentarem entrar em Hogwards, Dumbledore irá impedi-los...

- Faça-me rir, Granger!- ele zombou dela.- Veremos quem irá vencer...

Dizendo isso, ele fez um sinal para Virgínia e os dois saíram da sala deixando uma Hermione muito confusa ali parada. Gina andando com Malfoy, cúmplice de um crime que iria acontecer, um crime muito grave....Ela se sentiu fraca....

"Preciso raciocinar direito..."

Ela ficou muito preocupada...sua briga com Rony parecia tão insignificante agora....ela finalmente achou o caminho de volta para a sala comunal da Grifinória e entrou. Sem forças para ir até o dormitório, se atirou em uma das poltronas. Seu gato, Bichento, que ela não via a dias por que provavelmente estivera caçando, pulou em seu colo. Ela o acariciou enquanto tentava processar o que havia escutado...sua cabeça ficou muito confusa....ela se sentiu extremamente cansada....e adormeceu...

Gina e Malfoy estavam caminhando nas masmorras, em direção oposta a que Hermione seguira.

- Malfoy....por favor...juro que guardo o seu segredo...pare de me obrigar a seguir você....

- Não, Weasley...sei muito bem que pode sair contando por aí o que aparece nas mensagens...

- Malfoy, você tem minha palavra...sabe de uma coisa? Você é arrogante demais....só você pode fazer esse feitiço que mostra as frases, mesmo que eu saiba algumas, nunca saberei o resto...

Ele parou e a olhou, sério...ela nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito..parecia nervoso...

- Eu não posso te explicar por que eu preciso que você me acompanhe....

Ela tentou pensar...além de cuidar para que Filtch não os encontrasse o que mais ele pedia a ela...ah, sua varinha! Claro, ele sempre usava a varinha dela no feitiço...

- Malfoy...descobri seu plano!!!- ela quase gritou.- Como eu acabei descobrindo toda essa história você se aproveitou de tudo isso...usa minha varinha para fazer o feitiço pois...

- ...pois se alguém do Ministério descobrir das mensagens e inspecionar a minha varinha...verão que nunca executei o feitiço...

- Então eu também posso fazer o feitiço, afinal a varinha é minha!

- Não seja idiota, Weasley...pra que você gostaria de ler as mensagens...

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos cinzas dele.

- Se vou ser incriminada por ter feito esses feitiços, é melhor que eu os faça mesmo...

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça em sinal negativo e aproximou o rosto perigosamente.

- Weasley...não seja burra!!!- ele encarou os olhos dela de um jeito estranho.- Eu espero que o Ministério não descubra nada...ele apenas irão inspecionar varinhas suspeitas, nunca a sua!!!

Ela lembrou de seu pai ter contado que na copa mundial de quadribol eles haviam inspecionada a varinha de Harry e visto que um feitiço havia sido realizado...incriminaram Harry...apenas depois descobriram que um elfo havia roubado sua varinha e feito o feitiço. Com ela poderia ser assim, mas nunca iriam descobrir que Malfoy havia roubado sua varinha...ela seria incriminada por receber mensagens que ameaçavam destruir Hogwards.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Olhou pra Malfoy novamente que a olhava com um brilho de satisfação no rosto...

- Viu? Sem saída...foi bom você não ter falado a Granger que eu uso a sua varinha...pelo menos você é menos burra do que parece...

- Ora, cale a sua boca Malfoy!!!- ele de repente, tapou a boca dela com sua mão e a puxou, escondendo os dois atrás de uma estátua enorme de um cavalheiro.

Ela não entendeu nada, até que ouviu a voz de Filtch.

- Psiu...- Malfoy, estava atrás dela ainda tapando sua boca pra que ela não gritasse.- Não se mexa...é o Filtch e sua gata maldita...

Ela sentiu ele falar muito próximo ao seu pescoço...o calor de seu hálito roçando a pele dela. Sentiu um arrepio repentino. Fechou os olhos.

" Não, Gina...ele é um Malfoy..nada de pensar que está se sentindo atraída por ele...." Mas seu corpo tremia com o contato da pele do loiro.Viu Filtch passar lentamente olhando os corredores.

- Nada aqui, minha querida...-ele falou pra sua gata.

Eles continuavam ali, Malfoy a segurando pelo braço, pelo menos destapara sua boca. Ela respirava rápido, assustada apenas em pensar que talvez Filtch os achasse...estaria ferrada. Quando ele se afastou, ela percebeu que a força com que Malfoy segurava seu braço diminuiu, porém ele permanecia na mesma posição. Ela resolveu tentar sair dali, o que mais queria era voltar a sala comunal. Mas Malfoy a puxou de volta, seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Suas bocas a poucos centímetros uma da outra. Ele a olhava nos olhos.

- Weasley...não vai dizer nada, não é?

- Eu já disse que não Malfoy....- ela tentou controlar a voz que parecia tremer....cada parte do seu corpo tremia por estar tão próximo do loiro.

Ela não entendeu o por que...ele continuou a olhando...ela não tentou fugir... de repente, ele se aproximou mais dela, roçando seus lábios.

O corpo de Gina tremeu...

"Por Merlim, ele é um Malfoy...e eu tô aqui...ai......" Ela não queria sair dali, mesmo sabendo que era errado.

Como se ele se desse conta do que estava fazendo a largou.

"Draco Malfoy, você está louco? Quase beijou uma Weasley...." Ele se distanciou um pouco dela, andando pro lado. Olhou pra ruiva....sua face estava da cor de seu cabelo...ele via a respiração alterada dela...ela colocou a mão no coração e o olhou.

- Você está louco????- ela gritou.

E se virou....caminhando rapidamente em direção a sua sala comunal. Ele permaneceu alguns instantes ali, parado.....de repente se deu conta de que ainda estava com a varinha dela.

"Eu devo estar ficando louco...por que senti vontade de beijá-la?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar seus pensamentos...ele se sentia atraído pela ruiva....mesmo que tentasse negar....ajeitou suas vestes e olhou para a varinha dela.

- Bom, com certeza você vai sentir falta disso, Virgínia...-ele riu, seria um ótimo pretexto para reencontrá-la. Ele se xingou em pensamento. Por que iria querer encontrar ela novamente???

Porém no fundo do seu pensamento ele sabia que estava louco pra olhar nos seus olhos cor de chocolate novamente.

Gina entrou na sala comunal....ainda estava alterada. Olhou para uma poltrona próxima a lareira e viu Hermione dormindo, com Bichento no colo. Acordou a amiga e as duas subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Gina se deitou, olhando pro teto.

Ele era um Malfoy...mas ainda era dono daquele lindo par de olhos azuis...

" Quase cinzas...." Ela acrescentou em pensamento.

Logo adormeceu....

Hermione, depois que Gina havia acordado ela não conseguia mais dormir...não pensava mais no segredo de Malfoy, mas sim em Rony....sentia tanta raiva....foi quando lembrou que ainda não tinha lido a carta de Krum. Se levantou em um pulo, procurando a carta. Fechou as cortinas ao redor de sua cama e fez um feitiço de luz para poder ler a carta. Aquele simples pedaço de papel que tivera feito ela e Rony dizerem coisas horríveis um para o outro....

N/A: Bom...desculpa por ter dado mais destaque ao Draco e a Gina mas é que eu precisava começar a história deles...mas a partir de agora, é Rony e Mione...apenas alguns lances do novo romance e das "estranhas mensagens...", na realidade, Mione vai se envolver nessa história também.....tá, chega! Não vou estragar a surpresa! Bjuuuuuuuuus


	6. Encontro de Lábios

Bom, queria agradecer de novo pelas reviews...brigadinha gente! Como vocês podem perceber, eu atualizo o mais rápido que posso!

Capítulo 6- Encontro de lábios

Hermione posicionou a luz de sua varinha de uma forma que pudesse ler a carta perfeitamente. A letra certamente era de Krum, porém não haviam erros de grafia, então ela pôde concluir que ele estava escrevendo demais para ela, ou que estava praticando um idioma estrangeiro.

_Hermione:_

_Sei que minhas últimas cartas pareceram estranhas, apenas gostaria de dizer que sinto muitas saudades suas. Estou treinando muito, pouco tempo para escrever...espero que esteja tudo bem aí._

_Beijos e abraços do amigo_

_Vítor Krum_

Como ela havia pensado...nada de muito interessante. Além de não ter completo domínio sobre o inglês, Krum não era um garoto muito romântico. Aquele dia no baile, ela lembrava como ele insistia para que ela o deixasse beijá-la......havia sido algo muito estranho sair com ele, já que o conhecia a pouco tempo...o que havia acontecido, ela preferia afundar em seus pensamentos...havia sido bom conhecer ele, mas a briga na sala comunal depois da festa, fez ela se sentir horrível...

" Novamente Rony....ele sempre consegue estragar tudo..."

Ela guardou a carta dentro de uma caixa, próxima a sua cama, onde guardava todas as outras de Krum. As primeiras, eram incrivelmente compridas e cheias de palavras belas...porém, frases vagas....

Ela vasculhou a caixa e encontrou um cartão de natal que Harry dera a ela no último ano. Releu suas palavras e sorriu....

"Harry....você é um grande amigo..."

De repente, um envelope muito bem conservado chamou sua atenção....ela pensou duas vezes antes de abri-lo e ler a carta que estava dentro....era de Rony...ela lembrava de Harry ter contado à ela depois dela receber aquela carta, que ele havia obrigado Rony a escrevê-la....era um pedido de desculpas....a maioria das palavras ela sabia ser de Harry...falava que brigas idiotas como as que eles tinham nunca ia acabar com a amizade dos dois....ao reler aquilo, ela não sabia se sentia enojada...ou com mais raiva ainda...não por saber que a carta havia sido praticamente escrita por Harry, apenas assinada por Rony...mas estava sentindo uma sensação horrível no estômago...não sabia o que era....

Guardou tudo de volta na caixa, intrigada...o sono havia desaparecido completamente aquela a caixa no lugar que estava anteriormente...

"Preciso de ar...." Ela olhou para a janela....queria que ela estivesse aberta e ela pudesse sentir o frio vento invadir o quarto. Silenciosamente, ela caminhou em direção a porta, a abriu lentamente e saiu do dormitório, sentindo um ar frio entrar em seus pulmões...o quarto estava realmente muito abafado. Ela se sentia fraca...tinha medo de desmaiar como no outro dia....desceu a escada sentindo o frio da pedra entrar em contato com seus pés. Sua mente parecia vazia naquele momento....os olhos dela estavam cansados, seu corpo igualmente...mas sua cabeça não conseguia descansar....

Ao chegar no último degrau, avistou a sala comunal vazia...um fogo fraco ainda crepitava na lareira...caminhou lentamente em direção as poltronas...foi quando percebeu que a sala não estava realmente vazia....

" Oh, por Merlim...por que justo ele?"

Rony estava sentado, extremamente curvado, fitando o fogo. Tinha os olhos muito vermelhos e uma cara horrível de sono. Assim que ouviu o leve pisar dos pés descalços de Hermione se virou. Ela ainda se encontrava ao pé da escada. Ao vê-lo, virou-se pensando em voltar para o dormitório e agüentar aquele calor infernal novamente....

- Mione, espere!!!- Rony falou, acordando do "estado" em que estava.

Ela tentou subir a escada, mas seus pés não a obedeciam. Ela se virou lentamente para ele. Permanecia sentado, agora reto....seu rosto mudara bruscamente de sonolento, para atento e ansioso.

" Céus...por que ele parece magoado? Não faça essa cara, Ronald Weasley...você sabe que assim não consigo gritar com você..."

- Mione...- ele falou com um sopro de voz.- Me desculpa...

Ela não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir...ele estava pedindo desculpas? O rosto dele estava marcado....e ela se perguntou se ele havia chorado.

"Ele ainda me chama de Mione....não! Não posso perdoá-lo...ele vai acabar repetindo o erro...mas, Merlim! Meu coração disparou!"

Ela viu seus pés indo em direção a ele, agora se sentia envergonhada por estar de camisola....ele ainda estava vestido.

- Você não tentou dormir?- ela falou, tentando parecer menos nervosa.

Ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, a olhou como se suplicasse seu perdão.

Ela se sentou na frente dele, Bichento estava deitado naquela poltrona, adormecido...e ela tentou lembrar se não havia o levado para o dormitório.

Acariciou o pelo do gato, que a olhou carinhosamente, reconhecendo o toque da dona.

Ela viu um singelo sorriso se formar no canto dos lábios de Rony.

- Seu gato...-ele a olhou.- Por incrível que pareça...ele é uma ótima companhia...

- Tem certeza do que você está falando? Quer dizer, até outro dia você o odiava!

Rony se levantou, o gato o fitou, como que protegendo Hermione aninhou-se no seu colo. Rony voltou a se sentar ao ver que o gato não aceitava nenhuma aproximação da sua dona.

Rony estava com o coração apertado. Depois que Hermione saiu da mesa da Grifinória naquela noite e Gina disse que ia atrás dela, ele teve que ouvir Harry falar durante longos 5 minutos.

"- Rony, o que você fez?- Harry não gritava, mas estava alterado.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ela está de mal humor! E essa carta, então! Me poupe!

Mas Rony não conseguiu mais comer....ficou pensando em Hermione...o que ela havia dito a ele.

-Talvez você seja cabeça-dura demais!!! E não tenha cérebro suficiente pra perceber que, ao contrário de você alguém me notou! Alguém me viu como garota, e não como uma simples sabe-tudo! Alguém quis sair comigo....me achou bonita....talvez você seja cego e não veja tudo isso...mas pra mim, chega! Nunca mais volte a falar comigo, Weasley...cansei!!!- aquelas palavras batiam na cabeça dele....ele fechou os olhos.

- Hermione....- ele olhou para Harry.- Mas afinal de contas...por que esse Krum tem que ficar escrevendo pra ela?

Harry criticou a pergunta com outra pergunta.

- Afinal de contas digo eu! Por que você não admite que está com ciúmes? Por que você não admite que gosta da Hermione, hein Rony? Responde!!!!

Rony não falou nada. Todos olhavam pra ele. Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Levantou e caminhou em direção as portas do salão...foi direto para a torre da Grifinória. Foi tomar um banho...."

Ele se deu conta de onde estava....aquelas lembranças....havia brigado com ela de novo...

Ela olhava para Bichento, a cara ainda meio emburrada. De repente os olhos dela se perderam na sala, Rony os acompanhou. Observou cada cor....se viu analisando ela por nunca havia percebido...sentiu uma sensação estranha ao pensar no que aconteceria se naquele momento ele tentasse aceitar a idéia de que gostava dela...mas seu pensamento o xingou....porém...por que fugir de tudo aquilo?

Bichento pulou do colo de Hermione e se acomodou em uma poltrona vazia. Ela se assustou com o movimento repentino de seu gato. Seus olhos foram atraídos para o ruivo a sua frente. Ao ver que seus olhos haviam se encontrado seu corpo tremeu...e nossa, como ele estava lindo!!!

Seu corpo estava um pouco inclinado pra frente, um de seus braços apoiados em uma das pernas que estavam pouco afastadas. Seu cabelo caindo sobre seus olhos.

"Não pense! Não pense!" Mas foi em vão...seus olhos ainda estavam grudados nos dele. Ele se levantou e veio em direção a ela, ajoelhou-se próximo a poltrona que ela estava sentada.

- Você ainda não me respondeu se me perdoa ou não...- ele olhou pra baixo um pouco envergonhado.- Por favor, Mione...você acha que está sendo fácil pra mim admitir que....senti...ciúmes?

Ela ficou paralisada....sua boca parecia seca. Ele havia admitido que estava errado! Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e ela se viu em uma situação complicada. A pouca luz da sala comunal apenas permitia que ela enxergasse seus olhos perfeitamente. Ele ainda a fitava.

- Rony...eu...- ela olhou pro chão.-....hã...claro que te perdôo...

E finalmente o olhou e sorriu. Pronto, agora finalmente poderia dormir com a cabeça leve.

- Ah, Mione...eu sabia!!!- ele sorriu e se levantou do chão.- Eu...bom....- ele estava mais vermelho do que ela jamais havia visto.

Ficou mudo...sem saber o que dizer...

-...o que estava escrito na carta do Krum? - logo se xingou mentalmente por ter feito uma pergunta tão idiota. Aquilo havia escapado de sua boca, ele precisava saber se eles tinham alguma coisa.

- Rony, eu sabia! Eu sabia!!! Só me faltava essa! Me pede perdão e fica perguntando sobre a minha vida!- ela se virou de costas pra ele e começou a caminhar. Ele se desesperou e foi atrás.

Ela sentiu a uma mão gelada segurou seu pulso.

- Rony, me larga!!!- ela falou de costas pra ele.

- Você tem alguma coisa com o Krum?- as palavras fugiram novamente.

Ela se irritou e gritou.

- Não!!! E se eu tivesse certamente isso não seria da sua conta...- ela se virou tentando forçar ele a soltar seu pulso, começou a dar socos no peito dele. - ME LARGA!!!

Ela percebeu que os socos não surtiriam efeito, afinal o corpo de Rony estava incrivelmente musculoso devido ao quadriobol.

Parou de socar aos poucos, lágrimas de raiva queriam surgir em seus olhos mas ela as evitou.

- Se você não me largar eu juro que v.....

Ela parou bruscamente ao ver o rosto que a encarava...não parecia a mesma pessoa. Rony de repente havia assumido um aspecto sério...seus rostos estavam tão próximos.

Ela percebeu que ele se aproximava cada vez mais, sentia a respiração dele cada vez mais próxima....

"Não...por favor...-ela rezava em pensamento.- Não faça isso comigo...isso é golpe baixo..."

Rony sentia o perfume dela penetrar suas narinas. Ela parecia assustada. De repente, em um movimento muito rápido ela viu o rosto de Rony aproximar-se bruscamente do seu. Fechou seus olhos instintivamente. Sentiu os lábios dele encontrarem os seus. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu, ela não podia acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade.

Os braços de Hermione permaneciam sendo segurados por Rony. Ela sentiu suas pernas falharem.

Seus lábios ainda estavam colados em um simples selinho....que havia calado, paralisado e afetado Hermione....

A respiração dela se tornou mais rápida devido ao susto. Ele afastou os seus lábios dos dela e a olhou nos olhos. Ela se sentiu profundamente envergonhada. Queria fugir, se não fosse por Rony a estar segurando.

Ele se sentiu confuso...não acreditava que tinha tido coragem de fazer aquilo.

Já tinha chegado até ali...não iria deixar que Hermione fugisse dele...

Soltou seus braços que ela manteve grudados em seu peito, que agora respirava rapidamente. Com a mão esquerda ele envolveu sua cintura, puxando-a mais pra perto. Ela soltou um leve grito de susto quando ele fez isso. A mão direita, ele levou a nuca dela....puxando seu rosto lentamente de encontro ao seu, enquanto abaixava-se em direção aos seus lábios.

Ela sentiu que não pensava em nada no minuto que viu ele vindo em sua direção. Seus lábios se tocaram novamente, o já conhecido arrepio invadiu Hermione. Rony aprofundou o beijo, sentindo o gosto de Hermione se fixar em sua boca. Era maravilhoso tê-la assim. Ela se sentia extremamente surpresa...escorregou seus braços do peito dele para seu pescoço, o abraçando. Ela sentia a língua de Rony acariciando a sua, aquilo lhe causava arrepios...arrepios que ela estava achando deliciosos. Rony a abraçou mais forte, inclinando-se cada vez mais em direção a ela, uma de suas mãos passeando por suas costas. Ela cedeu completamente ao beijo naquele momento, e o correspondeu. Rony sabia que ela estava nervosa e que não esperava o beijo, e ficou feliz ao perceber que ela correspondia. A quanto tempo haviam esperado por isso...a quanto tempo queriam demonstrar aquele carinho mas se privavam...

Hermione sentiu os lábios de Rony se afastarem de repente dos seus, lamentou por um segundo que o beijo tivesse terminado. Sentiu os lábios úmidos dele beijarem sua bochecha e descerem para seu pescoço. Arrepios por todo o corpo...uma sensação maravilhosa. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por ele. Sentia os beijos carinhosos em seu pescoço...queria falar com ele e dizer o que sentia, o quanto havia esperado por aquilo...mas sua voz não saía.

- Rony...- de repente ela se ouviu dizer.

Ele parou de lhe beijar o pescoço e a olhou.

- O que foi, Mione...

- Eu...eu...- ela se sentia estranha, porém imensamente feliz.- Preciso dormir..

Ele lamentou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Mione...você não gostou?

- Não é isso! Claro que gostei é que...- ao se ouvir dizer essas palavras ela corou. Por Merlim, o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Ela o olhou carinhosamente, tocando os lábios dele com dois dedos.

- Rony...se você soubesse...

- Se eu soubesse o que?

Ela não respondeu...não era preciso....

Lhe deu um breve selinho e subiu as escadas antes que ele pudesse impedi-la com outro beijo...ela sabia que não conseguiria sair de lá de não fosse naquele momento...Fechou a porta do dormitório rapidamente, deixando um Rony Weasley corado e muito envergonhado pra trás. Mas ele não havia se arrependido...apenas ainda não acreditava no que havia feito...havia cedido aos instintos e desejos que seu coração dizia...queria ela...sabia disso...por que não havia admitido antes?

Passou a mão sobre os lábios ainda sentindo o doce gosto de Hermione. Se jogou em uma das poltronas e ali permaneceu, imóvel...sentindo o perfume dela impregnado em cada parte daquela sala..em cada parte do seu ser...

Ela correu para sua cama sem fazer barulho, se acomodou....estava apavorada...

"Eu beijei o Rony...eu não acredito!!!" Ela ainda podia lembrar a sensação dos seus lábios unidos.

"Céus...não me deixe ceder....não...eu lutei todo esse tempo pra não demonstrar meus sentimentos..."

Mas no fundo de sua alma, ela sorria. Estava feliz...claro que tinha medo do que podia acontecer....mas só o tempo diria...

Ela logo adormeceu )

N/A: É isso ae! Finalmente um beijo! Eu sei que foi um só mas muitos virão, podem crer! Espero que estejam gostando! Obrigada novamente pelas reviews! Não vou atualizar até semana que vem por que vou viajar...mas quando voltar, posto o mais rápido que puder!! Beijuuuuus


	7. Comportamentos estranhos

Muito obrigada pelas reviews...Ronnie Weezhy e Pati G W Black, são vocês que me encorajam a continuar com essa fic que começou meio sem história e agora seguiu seu próprio caminho!! Adoro vocês e obrigada por sempre deixarem uma review....mil beijos!!! E finalmente, o capítulo! Espero que gostem....

Capítulo 7- Comportamentos estranhos

Ela acordou lentamente...percebendo a claridade em seus olhos.

"Já é de manhã..."

Havia sido uma noite sem sonhos....ainda meio adormecida, tentava se lembrar o que havia feito ela dormir tão relaxada. Lembrando-se lentamente, sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar que tudo tinha sido verdade...havia beijado Rony....e por Merlim, como tinha gostado!!! Levou a mão aos lábios e fechou os olhos, se deliciando com as lembranças....parecia tudo tão real....lembrava de tudo tão perfeitamente, estava gravado em sua alma!!! Ela sentia um arrepio só de pensar que assim que se vestisse e fosse para a sala comunal, as lembranças se tornariam mais reais...iria encontrá-lo e em pensamento sentiria a sensação de ter seus lábios nos dele. Sorriu. Como seria encontrar ele agora? Havia sido apenas um beijo...mas ela desejava profundamente que tivesse significado pra ele tanto quanto pra ela. Se sentiu idiota ao lembrar o que havia dito pra ele antes de subir as escadas correndo.

"- Rony...se você soubesse..."

Ele certamente não havia entendido....claro que não!!! Mas tudo era tão óbvio....as brigas, os olhares muitas vezes confusos.....a vergonha que sentiam um pelo outro. Para Rony aquilo podia ter sido um simples beijo...para ela era um despertar de um sentimento mais forte...só quando seus lábios se tocaram foi que ela percebeu que o que sentia pelo ruivo não era o mesmo que sentia por Harry, por Colin, por Neville....não era um simples desejo de amizade...era algo mais....e ela lamentava só em pensar que talvez ele não sentisse o mesmo...afinal, no quarto ano eles poderiam ter ido ao baile juntos...mas Krum a convidou...e além disso, Rony simplesmente ignorava o fato de ela ser quem era. Ela lembrava de quantas vezes ele havia ignorado seus conselhos...lembrou de um fato estranho. Ele e Harry estavam conversando sobre alguns erros que haviam cometido no último jogo de quadribol, e ela havia dado um conselho. Harry sorriu pra ela. Rony a olhou e apenas disse:

- Hermione, em primeiro lugar você não entende nada de quadribol, e em segundo, se conselho fosse bom a gente não dava, vendia...

Aquelas palavras haviam sido horríveis...tudo bem que ele estava de mal humor...mas Harry havia aceitado tão bem. Ela se recordava de ter dito alguma coisa sem sentido e deixado os dois sozinhos conversando...e tinha ido para os jardins...meia hora depois Rony apareceu, seu rosto muito vermelho, um papel na mão..sem dizer uma palavra entregou a ela o suposto envelope se virou e saiu. Ela havia lido e o guardado em uma caixa próxima a sua cama...lembrava de ter olhado pra ele na noite passada antes de..antes de ter ido à sala comunal...quando Harry acabou deixando escapar que ele praticamente havia escrito toda carta ela quase caiu no choro...por que no momento que lera as palavras ela havia acreditado que Rony realmente estava arrependido...mas, ela deveria ter desconfiado da maneira como ele entregou o envelope...nenhuma palavra....simplesmente a entregou e saiu.

Ao se dar conta que estava sentada em sua cama, ainda de camisola pensando coisas do passado Hermione se levantou. Olhou ao seu redor...a maioria das camas ainda tinham suas donas preguiçosamente deitadas...em sono profundo....era cedo...mas Hermione preferia assim....pegou suas vestes e uma toalha e rumou pro banheiro.

" Nada que um demorado banho não cure..."

A água quente parecia queimar seus pés que estavam extremamente gelados....ela aproveitou aquele tempo pra pensar. Depois de um demorado banho, desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha. Vestiu-se rapidamente. Saiu do banheiro, pôde observar que apenas uma de suas colegas de quarto estava acordando.

Ao começar a dobrar sua camisola sentiu um perfume....e viu que vinha da roupa que segurava. Aproximou a camisola ao poderia ser possível que o perfume de Rony estivesse impregnado em sua roupa? Sua cabeça girou....ela se sentou na cama...tinha que parar de pensar tanto nele. Voltou a cheirar sua camisola....o aroma do ruivo deixava mais vivo em seu coração todas as lembranças.

"Eu sei que não devia ter fugido....mas eu estava confusa....foi tanto tempo em dúvida....tentando descobrir o que eu sentia por ele...tenho tanto medo que ele me magoe...talvez ele não sinta o mesmo...talvez o ciúme dele seja apenas algo bobo...não posso deixar que ele perceba o quanto ele faz meu coração bater e minhas pernas fraquejarem...por Merlim! Por que penso isso? Eu mesma sei que adoraria beijá-lo novamente...Mione...definitivamente...você está maluca..."

Acabou de organizar suas coisas, colocou o material necessário em sua mochila e rumou para a sala comunal. A maioria dos garotos já estavam ali...Harry conversava animadamente com Neville e Simas. Ela viu Gina também, sentada totalmente entediada em um canto. Outros alunos conversavam alegremente espalhados por todos os cantos. Por um momento a imagem daquele lugar vazio lhe veio a mente...ela e Rony...mas sacudiu a cabeça espantando o que sua cabeça se esforçava em lembrá-la a cada instante. Foi em direção a Gina e sentou-se ao seu lado. A garota descansava a cabeça em sua mão apoiada no braço da cadeira. Bichento que estava dormindo noite passada na poltrona que Hermione estava agora, provavelmente não havia gostado do barulho e estava vagando em algum lugar. Gina permaneceu imóvel. Hermione temia que a qualquer momento ela sorrisse maliciosamente, apontasse o dedo indicador em sua cara, se levantasse e falasse pra todos ali:

- Ahá! Eu sei que você e meu irmão se deram um amassos ontem!!!

Pura imaginação...Gina parecia realmente abalada...mas que aquela possível imagem não saía da cabeça de Hermione não saía.

- Ah....Gina...tá tudo bem?- Hermione tentou.

- Aham....- ela apenas a fitou com os olhos.- E você?

- Também....- e sentiu-se um pouco incomodada com a mudança brusca de humor da amiga. Harry veio alegre em sua direção.

- Bom dia, Mione!

- Bom dia, Harry....- ela sorriu. Por um momento ele pareceu notar que algo estava diferente, mas se percebeu, disfarçou bem.- Olha, eu acho melhor você desculpar o Rony de uma vez...

- O que?- ela ficou confusa. Então o amigo realmente não sabia de nada.

- Perdoar ele por causa da briga, ué! Ontem ele sumiu desde a janta, depois apenas dizia que queria ficar sozinho...quando eu e os outros garotos fomos nos deitar ele ficou até altas horas sozinho aqui na sala comunal!

O estômago de Hermione deu cambalhotas...ela se sentiu corar...ficou nervosa...

"Na realidade ele não estava sozinho...." Pensou em dizer mas se manteu calada.

- E então?- Harry a olhava.

- Então o que?- ele parecia saber. A vergonha era visível em seu rosto corado.

- Vai perdoá-lo?

Antes que ela pudesse responder ouviu a voz do ruivo.

- Bom dia família!- ele falou perto de Gina que apenas respondeu com um ruído. Depois se dirigiu a Harry e Hermione.- Ãh...olá!

Ele corou. Hermione igualmente. Estavam ambos constrangidos demais. Harry devolveu o "olá" alegremente e Hermione falou alguma coisa que não lembrava. Rony estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos. Queria parecer o mais natural possível, mas estava fracassando.

- Então...ãn...Mione...-ele tentou.- Tudo bem?- agora sim Hermione não sabia mais onde se esconder. Muito menos Rony.

- Ah...tudo...-respondeu extremamente tímida.

Harry olhou de Mione pra Rony....

- Nooossa....você estão estranhos...mas pelo visto fizeram as pazes, hein?- ele falou abraçando um de cada lado.- Vamos tomar café? Você vem, Gina?

A garota pareceu se animar com o convite e prontamente se levantou. Harry foi na frente...parecia excessivamente alegre na opinião de Hermione, mas logo se lembrou de ter ouvido alguém falar que ele e Cho haviam se encontrado em Hogsmeade em um dia proibido, mas que Harry nem havia se importado com a detenção que recebera. Corria boatos de que estavam juntos. E naquele momento, Hermione teve quase certeza. Porém, algo maravilhoso havia acontecido com ela e ela não estava assim. Estava com vergonha...e pelo jeito, o ruivo que caminhava ao seu lado também. Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao salão principal não falaram uma palavra, apenas se ouvia Harry e Gina, que estava significavelmente mais animada. Hermione ás vezes tentava um olhar rápido em direção ao ruivo, mas olhava pra frente novamente assim que via que seu olhar era correspondido.

Ao chegarem ao salão e escolherem seus lugares na mesa que estava consideravelmente cheia, Rony e Hermione tiveram que sentar lado a lado. No momento que assumiram seus lugares, tiveram o extremo cuidado para que seus braços não se tocasse, devido ao constrangimento.

Um silêncio rondou a turma, Simas olhou para os dois.

- O que vocês dois têm hoje?- ele riu, alegre.

- Nada...- Hermione cuspiu a única palavra que lhe pareceu adequada.

Todos grifinórios se espantaram com o comportamento estranho. Mas Harry afirmava para todos que eles haviam feito as pazes.

Gina parecia olhar incansavelmente em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

- Está com dor no pescoço, Gina?- Neville a olhou.

- Ah, não...-ela corou.

Mas finalmente achou o que queria na mesa da casa inimiga...o dono dos olhos azuis...ele estava com o queixo apoiado na mão, a olhando. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela se sentiu hipnotizada. Ele fez um sinal com a sobrancelha pra ela. Ela não entendeu e fez cara de dúvida.

Ela viu os lábios dele formarem as palavras: sua varinha. Demorou pra entender. Quando se deu conta do que ele queria dizer, vasculhou seus bolsos. Como poderia ter se esquecido de algo tão importante! Sua varinha, não era absolutamente nada sem ela!!! Dessa vez ela apenas moveu os lábios formando a frase: me devolva! em direção a ele. Ele entendeu mas deu um daqueles seus sorrisos irônicos. Levantou a varinha dela e começou a jogá-la no ar. Gina se desesperou, precisava dela de volta. Vendo o rosto de irritação da ruiva, ele fez sinal com a cabeça para a porta do salão.

Ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça...queria sua varinha de volta, mas em minutos teria aula e tinha certeza que ele iria chantageá-la antes de devolver o objeto. Mesmo assim, continuou o olhando. A boca dele formava a palavra "agora"....ela não teve outra escolha...afinal, nem teria como ir as aulas sem sua varinha. Segurou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e se levantou. Ele já deveria estar a esperando do lado de fora. Devorou o bolo e procurou com os olhos o loiro sonserino. Ele estava recostado em uma árvore nos jardins. Ela cerrou os punhos e foi em direção a ele.

- Malfoy...minha varinha..

- Calma, calma...-ele falou chegando perto.- Afinal, eu vou precisar dela novamente hoje de noite...outra daquelas mensagens sabe....

- Mas eu preciso dela! Tenho aulas agora e além do mais, ela é minha!- ela se sentiu péssima "dividindo" uma varinha com Malfoy...mas o que podia fazer agora? Estava muito envolvida...

- Malfoy...me devolve!!!

- Venha pegar!- ele falou maliciosamente. Aproximou a varinha dela, estava ao seu alcance. Quando ela ergueu a mão para pegá-la ele deu um passo pra trás.

- Malfoy...chega de brincadeiras...

- Ótimo...pegue sua varinha de volta...afinal, Weasley...sinta-se feliz...-ele falou devolvendo a varinha dela e aproximando a boca de seu ouvido.-.....hoje, as 8:30 da noite...me encontre..naquele mesmo corredor das masmorras...lerei a mensagem e sua varinha me será útil novamente...infelizmente terei que te encontrar novamente...

- O mesmo digo eu, Malfoy....-ela segurou firme sua varinha e virou as costas, andando rapidamente em direção ao castelo e observando a movimentação....as aulas deveriam começar a qualquer momento...

O trio tinha Herbologia, e naquele momento iam em direção as estufas. Harry estranhou Hermione e Rony estarem tão quietos...tentou provocar a amiga...

- Que sol, hein...Mione? E ainda assim está frio..estamos do "equinócio" do inverno....?- ela não respondeu.

Harry se apavorou. Ele acabara de perguntar se estavam no EQUINÓCIO de inverno...Hermione em sã consciência teria feito cara de desaprovação e começado um discurso de solstícios e equinócios....dizendo que existia equinócio da primavera e do outono, não do inverno ou verão...que se chamavam solstícios....tudo isso devido a posição do sol, etc...e etc...

Mas para sua surpresa ela pareceu calada.

- Mione....você não ouviu o que eu disse?

A amiga o olhou, desatenta em seu próprio mundo.

- Equinócio, ãn...ah, sim...talvez...-falou completamente perdida.

Harry concluiu definitivamente que alguma coisa estava os dois amigos....se irritou e parou no meio do caminho.

- Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? Vocês estão MUITO estranhos....-vendo que nenhum dos dois falava ele seguiu sozinho para as estufas, acelerando o passo.

Hermione e Rony permaneceram parados até que Rony resolveu lhe dirigir a palavra:

- Ele têm razão, Mione....na realidade, todos têm!- ela o olhou se sentindo aliviado por conseguirem finalmente se falar.- Não podemos continuar agindo assim!!! Fingindo que nada aconteceu!

Ela rapidamente abaixou a cabeça..percebeu que a porta da estufa havia sido fechada...haviam perdido a primeira aula...

- Rony..perdemos a aula de herbologia...

- Que se dane a professora Sprout e suas plantas idiotas..-ele viu a cara de desaprovação de Hermione.- Pare de fingir que não sentiu nada...você simplesmente me deixou lá plantado...apenas disse que se eu entendesse...se eu entendesse o que?- ele a olhou, sério. A vergonha dele havia sido substituída por algo que ela não conseguia interpretar.

- Rony...

- Mione...- ele se aproximou.- Já perdemos uma aula por isso... não podemos continuar agindo como crianças....aconteceu! E não foi por acaso...-ele percebeu que as palavras surtiam efeito nela.

Ela sentiu seu coração disparar quando fitou seus olhos.

- Mione, Mione....- ele segurou seu rosto.- Vamos resolver isso logo!!! Sei que você se envolveu tanto quanto eu naquele beijo...não vamos negar....sempre foi você a esperta que me dizia as coisas...me falava quando estava errado e dizia pra eu admitir que sentia ciúmes..eu admiti ontem e estou aqui novamente...

Ela se sentiu feliz, com o medo normal, mas feliz.

- Rony....desculpa, é que....bom....a gente sempre foi amigo e...bom, eu...

- Você...- sua voz parecia trêmula.-....não quer nada comigo?

- Não é isso!!! Rony, eu pensei que você já tivesse percebido!!!

Ele gelou.....sabia!!! Só podia ser: Vítor Krum. Tudo que ele temia...por isso ela estava daquele jeito, estava arrependida. Havia recebido uma carta dele, tinha ido no baile de inverno com ele....tudo se encaixava...até o comportamento estranho.

- É o Krum...eu sabia!!!- ele quase gritou.

- Não!- dessa vez ela alterou sua voz.- Rony...será que você não percebe que o tempo todo você ficou fantasiando coisas sobre eu e Krum? Eu nunca tive nada com ele!!!

- Você...tá mentido...

- Não estou, Rony....- ela olhou pra baixo. - Eu disse pro Krum que não podia ter nada com ele por que...

Ele levantou o rosto dela e a encarou.

- Por que....- fez sinal para que ela continuasse.

- Por que...por que...-ela não conseguia, mas Rony estava entendendo...estava começando a sorrir por dentro...ela não tinha tido nada com aquele jogador idiota...por que? A resposta era meio óbvia...ele queria poder ouvir dela....ouvir dela que ele tinha chances...que juntos eles tinham descoberto que se gostavam e poderiam ser felizes.

Ela estava nervosa...e simplesmente não conseguia mais falar nem raciocinar...se sentiu fraca...aquela sensação estranha novamente...

- Rony...-ela sussurrou com suas últimas forças.

- Mione? Você tá bem? Mione?- a voz dele foi ficando longe....ela estava tão pálida.

Ela não enxergou mais nada...tudo escureceu....ele a segurou antes que ela caísse com tudo no chão.

- Não, Mione! De novo, não!!!

Ela havia desmaiado...e ele sabia o por quê...ele tinha a deixado nervosa...ela passou mal e de repente perdeu os sentidos...a maldita anemia estava deixando ela muito fraca...

Ele a segurou firmemente nos braços, deixou a mochila dela e dele no gramado e saiu correndo em direção a enfermaria.

- Ah...a Madame Pomfrey não vai gostar de te ver assim, Mione...-ele observou seu rosto enquanto corria.

Seguiu rapidamente para a enfermaria. Bateu na porta e ficou esperando ser atendido. Observou a palidez da garota que tinha dos braços...teve novamente aquela sensação horrível de perda e desespero. Esqueceu onde estava...simplesmente com ela nos braços se inclinou e lhe deu um breve selinho....entre lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer, mesmo que ele lutasse contra.

Bateu novamente na porta, impaciente...quando Madame Pomfrey viu situação do garoto...lágrimas nos olhos...Hermione desacordada em seus braços...

- Oh, por Merlim!!!- ela se assustou. - Outro desmaio, senhor Weasley?

- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey! A ajude!!!

Enquanto Rony a deixou aos cuidados da enfermeira se desesperou. Era a segunda vez que ela passava mal...aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Ele viu a enfermeira lhe dar algumas poções e depois ela se virou pra ele.

- Oh, querido...que bom que você estava com ela novamente....só Merlim sabe o que podia ter acontecido...os nervos dessa menina, que horror! Ela anda muito nervosa e estressada...e sua alimentação...parece não ter melhorado nada....mas não se preocupe...cuidarei dela...

- Enfermeira, por favor...me deixe ficar com ela dessa vez! Não suportaria ficar do lado de fora esperando novamente...sei que tenho aulas mas não iria me concentrar...

Ela pensou um pouco, olhou pra Hermione e depois posicionou uma cadeira ao lado da cama que ela estava.

- Tudo bem, senhor Weasley...mas não hesite em me chamar se ela acordar ou se algo acontecer...

Ele fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. A enfermeira sorriu.

- Entendo sua preocupação, mocinho...mas sua namorada ficará bem, já tive casos piores que consegui curar...

Antes que ele pudesse corrigir ela e dizer que Hermione não era sua namorada ela já havia saído. Ele ficou olhando o rosto da garota que parecia ganhar cor a cada minuto. Ele se sentia um pouco culpado....havia se esquecido de cuidar da alimentação dela...

Segurou sua mão...estava gelada.....pensou que Harry deveria estar um pouco preocupado por os dois não terem ido a aula de herbologia...e não iriam as outras. Ele passou a mão no rosto de Hermione, sussurrando seu nome...seu coração estava apertado...

"Por favor, Mione...fique boa rápido..."

N/A: Oie!!!!! Amei esse capítulo! Na minha opinião PER-FEI-TO!!! Amei escrever e espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler!!!! Atualizo rapidinho, tá . ?????? Mil beijos e feliz natal atrasado!!!!


	8. Esclarecendo

Gente, fikei mt feliz cm as reviews!!! q bom q vcs estão gostando da fic...cm podem ver, tô cumprindo minha promessa e atualizando!! vou avisando que talvez a fic comece a fikar um poko, cm posso dizer, apimentada....hehe, mts surpresas nessa capítulo! bjus e deixem mais reviews, adoro ler tds!!!

Capítulo 8- Esclarecendo

Ela apenas tinha ouvido o som do nome dele escapar por entre seus lábios...depois, não conseguia se lembrar...tudo tinha ficado escuro...e agora ela tentava abrir seus olhos lentamente...tudo girou. Se arrependendo por ter acordado, fechou os olhos rapidamente evitando que sua cabeça doesse mais. Quando tudo ao seu redor parecia ter parado de dar voltas, ela abriu os olhos. A imagem parecia fora de foco...ela tentou distinguir o que estava vendo...os contornos borrados de algo extremamente vermelho...a imagem começou a clarear...

- Rony....?- ela se ouviu dizer.

O garoto estava lá, debruçado sobre ela...curioso a olhando.

- Mione? Estava esperando que você acordasse....está se sentindo melhor?- ele falou em tom cauteloso.

- Acho que sim...-mas ela se sentia muito fraca.

Analisou os olhos azuis do ruivo que a fitavam surpresos....o que estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Rony...o qu...o que aconteceu? - ela falou com um sopro de voz.

- Ah...você passou mal de novo, Mione...-ele olhou pra porta da ala hospitalar de repente.- Olha, eu já volto...prometi à Madame Pomfrey que a chamaria se você acordasse...

Hermione não falou nada...permaneceu deitada. Olhou pro seu lado e viu, em cima de uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama, algumas poções incrivelmente brilhantes e com aspectos nada amigáveis.

"Será que eu tive que tomar essas coisas?"

Seu corpo no momento parecia relaxado...e ela nunca havia se sentindo tão confortável numa cama da enfermaria.

Instantes depois, foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ver Rony e a enfermeira entrando e indo em direção a sua cama.

- Senhorita Granger...novamente aqui....- a enfermeira falou um pouco zangada.- Pensei que tivesse melhorado e seguido os meus conselhos...

- Eu tentei, Madame Pomfrey...juro que tentei...- Hermione a encarou.- Mas, eu de repente me senti fraca novamente e quando acordei, estava aqui.

A enfermeira serviu um pouco de uma poção verde limão em um copo e o entregou a Hermione. Depois, olhou pra Rony com uma cara um pouco zangada.

- Os chocolates só depois da poção, Senhor Weasley...- e saiu.

- Chocolates?- Hermione sentiu-se confusa.

- Ah, desculpa não te falar...esqueci por um momento...- Rony retirou alguns chocolates e doces da Dedosdemel do bolço...- enquanto estávamos aqui, Harry e alguns garotos da Grifinória souberam que você passou mal...obviamente Neville trouxe todo seu estoque de doces pra você melhorar logo..Madame Pomfrey os recebeu e me entregou...

- Que gentil....-ela sorriu fracamente.

Se sentou lentamente na cama, sentindo-se estranha quando Rony se prontificou à ajudá-la, postando-se do lado de sua cama e facilmente a segurando pela cintura e a fazendo sentar na cama confortavelmente.

- Er...obrigada, Ron....- ela falou um pouco tímida.

- De nada...-ele analisou o copo que ainda estava nas mãos dela.- Beba sua poção!

Ela olhou pro líquido borbulhante e verde limão no copo...sentiu uma certa repugnância ao pensar que aquilo deveria descer sua garganta...fechou os olhos e trancou a respiração, enquanto sentia o líquido escorregar por sua boca, alguns pingos se perdendo em seu queixo. O gosto era horrível e ácido, ela soltou o copo rapidamente pensando que ia vomitar. Rony a olhou com cara de espanto.

- Você tá bem?

- Tô...-ela falou ainda com o gosto ruim em sua boca.- Será que você não poderia me dar um chocolate pra tirar o gosto ruim?

Ele prontamente a entregou o pequeno embrulho dos sacos de chocolate, ela abriu e lhe deu uma dentada, saboreando o gosto.

- Melhor?- Rony sorriu.

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Viu que Rony desviou seu olhar para a porta da enfermaria. Viu Harry e Neville entrarem um pouco alegres...devia ser tarde e as aulas deveriam ter terminado...só quando eles entraram é que ela percebeu que as cores avermelhadas do pôr-do-sol penetraram o cômodo naquele momento.

- Harry! Neville!- ela falou, alegrando-se.

- Mione, está melhor?- Harry falou se aproximando da amiga, seguido por Neville.

- Sim...

- Pelo jeito recebeu os doces...- Neville sorriu se sentindo satisfeito consigo mesmo ao ver que ela se deliciava com um dos seus presentes.

- Obrigada, Neville...eu simplesmente adorei...

Rony de repente ficara quieto. Sua expressão mudara totalmente. Estava sentado na cama ao lado olhando Hermione conversar com seus amigos alegremente.

-.....se Rony não estivesse lá...não sei o que teria acontecido...-ele ouviu Hermione falar, e depois continuou falando algo que ele ignorou.

Estava se sentindo estranho....não por ela não ter o agradecido por ter ficado todo tempo ali ao lado dela, mas por que ela não havia tocado no assunto que eles estavam discutindo anteriormente. Talvez o desmaio tenha feito ela se esquecer de algumas coisas, ou não conseguia lembrar claramente.

Algumas horas depois, Hermione bebeu outras poções que a fizeram torcer a cara, e finalmente teve alta.

Rony estendeu a mão em direção a ela para ajudá-la a descer da cama, o que foi ótimo já que ela se sentia ainda um pouco debilitada.

Ela sorriu pra ele, de um jeito tão meigo e maravilhoso que quando Rony percebeu fitava ela com o olhar mais abobado que já conseguira.

- Obrigada, Rony...não sei quantas vezes já te agradeci por cuidar de mim... mas você sempre está presente quando eu preciso...

- Disponha, Mione...-e ele a olhou de um jeito sério.- E pode apostar que sempre vou estar aqui pra quando você precisar...

Ela sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha ao fitar seus olhos azuis e ouvir as palavras dele....sorriu novamente. Ele ainda segurava sua mão quando saíram da enfermaria ouvindo atentamente os cuidados que deveriam tomar, ditados por Madame Pomfrey.

Ao saírem, Rony largou a mão de Hermione lentamente. Parecia um pouco abalado.

- Algum problema, Rony?

- Não...vamos ao salão principal? Faltam apenas alguns minutos para a janta...podemos tentar encontrar Harry e os outros..

- Vamos...-ela sorriu e foi caminhado lentamente, Rony respeitava sua fraqueza e caminhava lentamente ao seu lado, sem reclamar.

Caminharam silenciosamente, subindo ou descendo escadas em direção ao grande salão.

De repente, Malfoy passou por eles com seu sorriso irônico.

- Então, Weasley....é verdade que você socorreu sua namoradinha novamente?- ele parou e olhou pra Hermione que não estava com humor pra responder.- Então, sabe-tudo-granger-sangue-ruim, não se cansa de desmaiar para que seu namoradinho e o santo Potter venham correndo salvá-la?

Ela não entendeu de onde Rony tirou toda a coragem, mas em segundos havia dado um soco no estômago de Malfoy, que agora estava caído ao chão, gemendo de dor.

- Rony!- Hermione gritou apavorada.

- Ele te insultou, Mione...- ele se aproximou de Malfoy.- E eu sairia daqui se fosse você, Malfoy...ou quer levar outro soco?

O loiro rapidamente se levantou, ainda um pouco desajeitado pelo soco. Jogou os cabelos loiro-platinados pra trás e saiu em dizer nada, provavelmente a vergonha era grande demais.

De repente Simas começou a rir e olhar para os dois. Começou no mesmo momento a imitar o professor Snape.

- 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória por ter causado sérios danos ao útero sensível de Malfoy...hehehehe...

Ambos explodiram na gargalhada. Hermione finalmente falou.

- Útero do Malfoy, essa foi ótima Simas!- olhou pra Rony.- Você novamente me você consegue...?

- Como eu consigo o que?

Ele viu Hermione corar antes de abaixar o tom de voz e completar a frase.

- você consegue me fazer sentir tão segura e confiante...você está sempre ao meu lado, você me atura?

- Eu não te aturo!- ele se aproximou dela. Ela estremeceu ao pensar que ele iria beijá-la na frente de Simas mas ele simplesmente lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.- Te conheço a tempo suficiente pra dizer que você é uma pessoa adorável...mesmo que ás vezes se zangue comigo e feche a cara, mandando em estudar....você apenas é VOCÊ!!!

- E isso é ruim?- Simas se intrometeu na conversa, rindo.

- Claro que não...- Rony olhou de Hermione para o amigo.- Hermione sabe perfeitamente disso...

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sincero, cheio de sentimento. Seus olhos se completaram por um instante, um instante em que ela se sentiu imensamente feliz, um instante que ela viu que Rony estava sendo sincero ao dizer tudo aquilo. E ela se sentia especia...não apenas por estar ao lado do ruivo agora, mas por que ela havia acordado com o rosto preocupado dele a fitando...por que sempre que ela mergulhava em seus olhos azuis ele correspondia o olhar da mesma maneira, por que quando estava com ele sozinha na sala comunal aquele dia ela havia se sentindo imensamente completa, e principalmente por ele defendê-la SEMPRE e por morrer de ciúmes. Mesmo que a maneira de ele agir quando algum garoto se aproximava dela era meio rude, ela adorava perceber como ele se importava com ela. Era horrível quando discutiam...e era mágico quando faziam as pazes. E era mágico também quando ele a olhava de um modo carinhoso e os dois se abraçavam, de um modo meio infantil. Para Hermione, aquilo estava sendo muito perfeito, e ela no fundo de sua alma torceu para

que através daquele sorriso ele pudesse entender o quanto significava para ela.

Continuaram caminhando em direção ao salão, Simas ia ao lado deles falando sobre a matéria do dia. Hermione prestava muita atenção pois não queria se atrasar em seus estudos, se é que isso é possível. Rony deixava seus olhos passearem pelos quadros das paredes, alguns acenavam ou riam para ele. Mas seus olhos de vez em quanto voavam em lembranças e retornavam ao salão comunal da grifinória, em que certa noite ele havia beijado certa grifinória. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar disso. Estavam próximos a entrada do grande salão naquele momento, Simas entrou e rapidamente se junto aos outros colegas, contando para quem quisesse ouvir a história do soco que Rony dera em Malfoy para defender Hermione. Harry sorriu profundamente, não por Malfoy ter apanhado novamente mas por saber que aos poucos, seus dois amigos estavam descobrindo suas verdades.

Rony e Hermione sentaram lado a lado, de frente para Harry.

- Espero que tenha sido um soco tão bom quanto Simas está dizendo...-Harry sorriu para os dois.

- Certamente...-Hermione corou.- O Rony foi ótimo...

O ruivo a olhar de um modo que a deixou desconcertada.

"Por Merlim, que olhar foi esse?"

Ele havia a olhado como se visse através dela, como se visse sua alma. Como se os dois guardassem um dos mais profundos segredos de toda a face da terra.

"Mas estamos escondendo um segredo...mas talvez não tão importante....bom, para mim....é o suficiente para me fazer sorrir..." Hermione pensou enquanto seus lábios formavam um singelo sorriso e ela se servia de comida.

Rony parou de olhá-la e começou a discutir com Harry assuntos de Quadribol. Aquele ano a maioria dos jogos haviam sido cancelados e até o presente momento Hermione não tivera a chance de ver Rony jogar, não naquele ano. No jogo que eles haviam tido contra Lufa-Lufa, Hermione havia discutido com Rony por que Bichento havia deitado na cama do ruivo em seu dormitório e o garoto descobrira que tinha alergia a gatos. Hermione havia se desculpado várias vezes com Harry por não poder ir ao jogo, não dizendo que o motivo era a briga e sim algum trabalho importante para terminar. Sempre que ela brigava com Rony, evitava os lugares que sabia que ele iria estar.

- ...e bom, amanhã é sábado e temos o dia livre em Hogsmeade!- Harry olhou radiante para os amigos.

Hermione sorriu, havia se esquecido da visita ao povoado.

- E com o natal chegando, logo logo nem conseguiremos entrar nas lojas!- Rony falou, imaginando alegremente o que sua mãe estaria preparando neste natal, esquecendo-se completamente dos presentes simples que sempre ganhava.

- Ah, e bom...quero que saibam que amanhã vou me encontrar novamente com a Cho...

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, surpresos. Então eles realmente estavam juntos.

- Que ótimo, Harry!!!- Hermione sorriu para o amigo.

"Pelo menos alguém está sendo correspondido aqui..." Rony pensou ao lembrar que ainda não tocara no assunto com Hermione.

Harry os olhou.

- E vocês?- perguntou.

Hermione e Rony coraram. Estaria ele perguntando sobre OS DOIS? Ou se iriam a Hogsmeade?

- N-nós o que?- Rony tentou.

- Vão ou não vão?

Eles ainda podiam entender duplo-sentido na pergunta.

- Onde?- Hermione sentiu o rosto muito vermelho.

- À Hogsmeade! Escuta, suponho que estejamos falando do mesmo assunto, não?- Harry riu ao perceber o constrangimento dos garotos.- Ou será que vocês dois estão me escondendo alguma coisa?

"Jogando verde pra colher maduro..."Hermione pensou, ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Mas nem ela nem Rony responderam, não poderiam mentir. O jeito como haviam se comportado durante todo o dia, o permanecimento de Rony na ala hospitalar, os olhares que estavam trocando...Harry começava a entender tudo...

- Oh, por Merlim....- Harry sorriu radiante diante de sua conclusão.- Vocês...quer dizer, vocês dois...

Ele não terminou de responder pois Rony foi mais rápido.

- Ãh...Harry, ãn...bom, é que...- ele estava se saindo muito mal.

Hermione fechou os olhos e tomou coragem. Iria falar em poucas palavras.

- Sevocêestá pensandooqueestou pensandoéverdade....- ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras. Uma emendada na outra.

Harry riu longamente, deixando os dois extremamente mais envergonhados.

- Não! É impossível de se acreditar....vamos, precisamos conversar melhor...

E os dois seguiram Harry que se levantou da mesa e saiu do salão, indo em direção aos jardins. Mas antes de saírem, Hermione pôde perceber que Gina não estava ali, e nem estivera durante todo o jantar.

"Onde será que ela foi?"

Antes que seu pensamento começasse a fantasiar conclusões, um Harry muito radiante os fitou.

- Então..

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Hermione pensou na melhor desculpa para se livrar da situação.

- Oh, Merlim! A Gina...eu não a vi esse tempo todo...desculpa garotos, falo com vocês depois. Preciso encontrá-la....- ela saiu correndo antes que alguém pudesse impedi-la, torceu para que Rony conseguisse falar tudo para Harry do modo que ela teria falado. Mas ela simplesmente não iria conseguir encarar o ruivo depois de admitirem para Harry que "andaram dando uns amassos" por aí. O que não era bem verdade, havia sido apenas uma vez. Mas ela gostava de pensar desse jeito.

Ela pensou onde Gina poderia estar, assim que entrou no castelo e estava longe da visão dos dois amigos, já que havia inventado a desculpa, deveria pelo menos ir atrás da amiga. Logo um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

" As masmorras..."

Hermione desceu pelo caminho que levava até o lugar que havia pensado, não fazia a mínima idéia do que veria a seguir. Não fazia a menor idéia que iria se envolver mais naquela história.

Gina não tinha ido jantar...apenas pensava no encontro com Draco às 8:30...na sala de sempre nas masmorras....seu corpo tremeu...sozinha novamente com o loiro, que a provocava a cada minuto, tentando provocar ela. Ela sabia que seus amigos (os poucos que tinha) iriam sentir sua falta no jantar. Mas tinha ido direito as masmorras. Ouviu alguns garotos falarem alguma coisa sobre Hermione der desmaiado novamente, mas ela não procurou nem a amiga, nem o irmão, e muito menos Harry. Ela havia se comportado estranhamente durante todo dia e não queria ouvir perguntas.

Então, assim que saiu de seu dormitório na torre da Grifinória, saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, foi em direção às masmorras. Sempre que chegava lá, tremia de frio. Passou os braços em volta do próprio corpo, no intuito de fazer a capa aquecê-la mais. Se dirigiu a "sala de sempre" que Malfoy mencionara. Se sentou em um sofá um pouco empoeirado ao canto, que ela rapidamente limpou com um feitiço. Olhou para sua varinha.

"Tudo culpa do Malfoy eu estar aqui...e ainda por cima minha varinha poderá me incriminar um dia...."

Ela suspirou torcendo para que o loiro não demorasse. Além do mais estava com muito medo sozinha naquela sala.

Ele não demorou. Em poucos minutos estava lá, resmungado algo como " sangue-ruim" e "eles me pagam" e "meu estômago ainda está doendo". Ela ignorou a vontade de perguntá-lo o que havia acontecido, mas percebeu que ele havia apanhado, pois ainda se contorcia de dor.

"Como ele pode ter apanhado sem ter quebrado o cara que o agrediu? Olhe só pra ele, tão musculoso e..."Mas logo enterrou seus pensamentos e produziu um feitiço Lummos com a varinha para que Malfoy percebesse que ela já estava ali.

- Weasley pobretona...chegou cedo....- ele sorriu.

- Pois é, Mafoy...e então...apanhou ou essa sua cara contorcida é a normal?

Ele a olhou com desprezo e praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

- Olhe como fala comigo, Weasley....- ele localizou a varinha dela.- Me dê sua varinha...

Mesmo estando acostumada com aquela ordem, Gina a ignorou. Estava se sentindo estranha desde o início do dia, e não estava afim de aturar ordens de um Malfoy, principalmente sendo ele o par dos lindos olhos azuis que estavam lhe roubando o sono.

- Weasley...eu não quero ter de repetir minha ordem...

Mas ela permaneceu imóvel, ele foi em direção a ela com o objetivo de tirar a varinha dela e terminar logo com tudo aquilo. Arrancou a varinha de sua mão, ela continuou olhando para o nada, o rosto sem expressão.

"Se eu tratar o Malfoy com a frieza que ele me trata, talvez ele desista de minha varinha e me livre desse peso.."

Ela pensou, relutando para que mais lágrimas não saíssem de seus olhos.

Ele murmurou aquele feitiço idiota novamente, algumas palavras apareceram e ele pareceu perturbado. Ela daquela vez não fazia questão de enxergar as palavras. Sabia que quanto mais tempo ficasse na presença de Malfoy, mais se sentiria atraída pelo loiro, e não queria isso. Tinha perdido outra janta por causa daquelas mensagens que no futuro auxiliariam na destruição dela e de todos os outros. E Malfoy nunca cooperava: a insultava, a testava...a provocava.

Assim que viu as palavras desaparecerem do chão e Malfoy se levantar pronto para começar com mais provocações ela foi em direção à porta, pronta para sair sem sua varinha. Preferia perder sua varinha a perder a cabeça, se sentia que mais um minuto na presença do loiro, e ela seria capaz de trazer vergonha para toda a sua família.

- Weasley, hei!- ela o ouviu dizer de dentro da sala e logo sair em direção a ela.- Vai sair sem sua varinha novamente?

Ela ficou corada ao lembrar do acontecimento anterior a essa que ela deixara sua varinha com Malfoy....sentiu-se extremamente constrangida.

Ela parou e permaneceu de costas para o loiro.

- Weasley....- ela se virou e viu que ele estendia sua varinha pra ela.- Pegue-a...quando precisar eu te aviso...

Ela segurou a varinha, tocando propositadamente a mão gelada de Draco ao fazer isso. Ela viu ele estremecer com o toque. Retirou a varinha das mãos dele e ficou saboreando por um momento a expressão no rosto de Malfoy..ele claramente não esperava que ela o tocasse.

- O que foi Malfoy?- ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele.- As pessoas normalmente não te tocam?

Ele apenas permaneceu olhando ela em silêncio, seus olhos fitaram o chão.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, Weas...

Mas ela o interrompeu apontando a varinha para seu rosto.

- Você não se atreveria....

- Então, continue duvidando...

Ela guardou a varinha nas vestes e se virou para ir embora. Malfoy não conseguia analisar o que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça. Aquela ruiva estava mexendo com ele, e naquele momento tudo que ele queria era mantê-la ali pelo menos mais alguns segundos. Não interessava se ele era um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley....quando ele queria algo, ele sempre conseguia.

Segurou seu pulso forçando ela a se virar. Ela sentiu seu braço arrepiar com o toque.

- Malfoy....o que foi...? - ela falou em um sussurro...agora ela o provocava. Estava jogando o jogo sujo dele. Assim que percebeu que poderia alterar o loiro, começou a fazer o que sua cabeça mandava.

Malfoy olhou os olhos dela, e a puxou pra si. Ela não relutou, não tentou fugir. Sabia que aquilo iria acontecer...e no fundo de suas almas, ambos desejavam profundamente que tomassem coragem logo.

Logo, ela perdeu a visão dos olhos azuis, ao sentir os lábios gelados do loiro nos seus.

"Muito bem, Malfoy....então você admitiu que se sente atraído por uma Weasley?"

Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele, acompanhando os movimentos da boca dele na sua. Sentia que Draco era capaz de sentir algo, quando ele aprofundou o beijo e levou a mão a nuca dela. Ela sentiu um breve arrepio. Bagunçou os cabelos dele, enquanto tentava trazê-lo mais pra perto. Sentiu a mão gelada dele tentar deslizar para dentro de sua blusa e sorriu, satisfeita. Ele se sentia completamente atraído por ela, e ela parecia ter o controle da situação.

Enquanto se beijavam, foram incapazes de perceber que alguém acabara de entrar naquele corredor em busca de Gina. Hermione parou bruscamente espantada com a cena.

- Oh, Merlim...-falou baixinho.- Gina e...Malfoy?

Ela analisou melhor a situação enquanto fazia o caminho de volta e rumava para a sala comunal, completamente surpresa. Se não fosse pelas duas pessoas envolvidas, ela seria capaz de arriscar dizer que era um beijo apaixonado, mas ignorou o pensamento ao lembrar que se tratavam de uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e entrou na sala comunal, se sentindo um pouco constrangida ao ver Harry e Rony conversando perto da lareira. Para sua surpresa, Bichento dormia no colo do ruivo, e ela lembrou de quando ele havia dito que o gato era uma boa companhia. Se aproximou dos dois, os olhos de Harry faiscaram quando a viram e ela jurava que ele iria perguntar se tudo que Rony havia dito era verdade...mas não. Eles apenas perguntaram se ela havia visto Gina, ela achou melhor mentir. Disse que Parvati havia a avisado que ela estava com algumas de suas colegas, e estaria voltando logo para a torre. Rony sentiu-se aliviada, e Hermione culpada por mentir para ele.

"Me envolvi demais...se Rony descobrir que eu sabia que o Malfoy e Gina...ah! Merlim!"

Ela falou para os dois que estava cansada, e pôde perceber durante poucos instantes uma cara de desapontamento de Rony. Mas, logo estava subindo as escadas para o dormitório, ainda pensando em como Malfoy e Gina poderiam...e logo tentou espantar os pensamentos.

- É, Rony...ela está realmente diferente...-Harry constatou ao ver a amiga sumir na escada.

- Eu disse! Abri o jogo com ela, e até admiti que tinha sentido ciúmes, Harry!

Harry olhou para o amigo sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe, ao seu tempo....Hermione perderá a timidez...enquanto isso, continue se esforçando para tratá-la normalmente...

- Não é fácil descobrir que se gosta de uma amiga, Harry...- Rony falou em um sussurro quase ináldivel.

- Eu sei, Ron...- ele falou consolando o amigo.- Mas, chame a Mione para ir com você a Hogsmeade...sabe, aos poucos, tudo se ajeita...

Rony murmurou mais algumas palavras e foi dormir...e não conseguia imaginar maneira melhor de passar o tempo em Hogsmeade do que com Hermione. Iria convidá-la cedo, no outro dia.

Harry logo foi se deitar, e instantes depois a porta do quadro da mulher gorda se abriu. Gina entrou correndo e foi direto para seu dormitório.

Parecia abalada, porém feliz.

"Inacreditável..." Pensou enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios, lembrando-se de Draco.

N/A: Gente, tô morrendo de sono! Desculpe os infinitos erros de português mas já são 2:16 da manhã....tô indo...espero que tenham gostado....bjuuus e espero reviews!!!


	9. Hogsmeade

Capítulo 9- Hogsmeade

Onde estava? Era um sonho? Rony se via caminhando pelos jardins de Hogwards, era a capa de invisibilidade de Harry....mas Harry não estava ali...caminhando ao seu lado estava uma garota, o doce perfume dela o contagiando...o calor de seu corpo próximo ao seu. Chegam até uma árvore, escondem-se atrás dela. Rony retira a capa de invisibilidade e deixa a cair aos seus pés. A garota sorri pra ele. Ele gentilmente segura seu rosto com as duas mão e acaba com a distância entre seus lábios. Porém, logo a garota não está mais lá...ela desapareceu...desesperado procura por todas as partes...mas ela sumiu...

- Hermione?- ele se ouve dizer, enquanto acorda. Era apenas um sonho...havia sonhado com ela novamente...mas agora se lembrava com clareza...Retirou o suor de sua testa e se levantou da cama, indo em direção a janela. Perdera o sono...sonhara com Hermione de novo..aquilo estava se tornando rotina...a garota dos olhos cor de mel, que antes ele não identificara nos sonhos que tinha em seu terceiro, quarto e quinto anos, era ela...e só agora seu rosto era nítido. Mas ela fugira dele dessa vez, no instante exato que ele iria beijá-la....

"Ronald Weasley, é você que está deixando ela fugir..."

Seus pensamentos brigavam entre si. Dizendo para ele falar com ela novamente, insistir...outro dizia para ele esquecer aquele beijo, eram apenas amigos e além do mais, brigavam muito e não daria certo. Porém, naquele momento o pensamento de ir até ela era maior....ele não agüentava mais não poder falar com ela normalmente, não poder tocá-la. Quando havia a beijado aquele dia na sala comunal, tinha visto como ela tinha ficado envergonhada...ele poderia jurar que tinha sido o primeiro garoto a beijá-la...e sentia-se privilegiado se fosse verdade.

Voltou para a cama, deitando-se sem sono. Sua vontade era de vê-la naquele momento...estava ficando louco? Gostando tanto assim de sua amiga...aquela, que no primeiro ano mal conhecia, que todos chamavam de sabe-tudo...mas era a mesma que quando se aproximara de Krum, fez ele explodir de ciúmes...e quando a beijara havia descoberto o porquê de tudo aquilo...estava gostando dela...aquilo havia sido um impulso, estava brigando novamente e ele queria apenas reparar o erro que cometera ao tocar no assunto "Krum" novamente... e depois daquilo, ele começou a perder o sono...

"Eu nunca achei que se beijasse minha melhor amiga poderia acabar sentindo algo diferente..."

Talvez ele não percebesse, mas aquilo havia existido sempre dentro dele....e só estava acordando agora...

Demorou para adormecer....e quando finalmente conseguiu, lá estava ela em seus sonhos novamente...sorrindo ao seu lado, sempre onde ele estava, ela trazia a luz.

Quando Hermione acordou aquela manhã, tinha a impressão que havia sonhado com Malfoy e Gina se beijando nas masmorras...

" Não, Mione...era verdade..." Ela tentara repetir várias vezes pra si mesma que era tudo mentira...Gina não poderia estar se envolvendo com aquele Sonserino repugnante....ou poderia?

Assim que se arrumou e desceu para a sala comunal, foi em busca da amiga....

- Ah, Gina...-ela falou e a ruiva se virou em direção a ela, parecia extremamente feliz.- Será que eu posso falar com você um instante?

Gina prontamente se levantou, acordara naquele dia sentindo que nada poderia abalar ela. Teria aquilo a ver com o beijo que dera em Malfoy noite passada? Ela preferia ignorar esse pensamento...

- Fala, Mione...- ela começou assim que se afastaram de alguns alunos do segundo ano que estavam por ali.

- Ah, bom...Gina...eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa....-Hermione não se sentia confortável falando sobre isso.- Bom, eu vou direto ao ponto....você...ah..

- Fala, Mione...

- Você....tem alguma coisa com o Malfoy?

Hermione analisou a expressão no rosto de Gina mudar enquanto ela planejava uma resposta decente.

- Claro que não, Mione...- Gina riu nervosamente.- De onde você tirou tamanha baboseira?

Ela se levantou, pronta pra sair. Hermione tocou de leve seu braço:

- Gina, eu vi vocês dois ontem...desculpa, não era minha intenção! Fui atrás de você por que não tinha ido jantar e...

- O que? Você fez o que?- Gina quase gritou.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, Gina...foi...sem querer...

Gina pareceu muito abalada com aquela revelação...não esperava ter que contar a ninguém do ocorrido com o Malfoy....ela lembrou que assim que seus rostos se separaram ela tinha lhe dado um tapa estalado na cara e voltado para a torre, porém tinha dado o tapa por nada, havia gostado do ocorrido.

- Hermione...você...você não contou pro meu ?- sua voz parecia amedrontada.

- Nem tive oportunidade de falar com o Rony...- ela corou ao falar o nome do ruivo.

- Mione, por favor!- Gina parecia muito mais nervosa.- Isso fica entre nós duas, está bem?

- Entre nós e o Malfoy, você quer dizer?

- Você entendeu...- Gina olhou para os lados.- Obrigada por ter guardado segredo...

Hermione sentiu que deveria agir como irmã naquele momento.

- Eu não vou quebrar minha promessa, não contarei a ninguém...mas Gina você deve me prometer que não irá procurar o Malfoy, afinal..ele pode ser perigoso..

Gina olhou por cima da cabeça de Hermione e ficou pálida. Hermione se virou e entendeu o por quê. Rony e Harry vinham em direção das duas.

- Depois continuamos a conversa...- Hermione sussurrou.

Gina fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça meio confuso. No fundo, ela não queria parar de se encontrar com Malfoy. Ele podia insultar sua família e seus amigos, mas havia a conquistado com aquele beijo.

- Olá...-Harry as cumprimentou.

- Oi...-responderam juntas.

Rony não falara nada, Hermione pôde observar que ele apertava nervosamente os punhos e que estava incrivelmente vermelho.

"O que será que aconteceu?"

Harry rapidamente passou uma mão pela cintura da Gina e a levou a alguns passos de distância dos dois. Porém, falou em um tom exageradamente alto para que Hermione ouvisse.

- Vamos tomar café, Gina!!! Afinal, a visita à Hogsmeade é daqui a pouco!!!

E saíram pelo retrato, enquanto Harry cochichava algumas coisas no ouvido de Gina, explicando que Rony queria levar Hermione ao passeio. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, feliz pelo irmão estar tomando uma atitude.

- Oh, é mesmo! O passeio a Hogsmeade!- Hermione falou mais para si mesma do que para Rony. Tomando que consciência que ele estava ali, prosseguiu.- Você vai?

Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda e deu dois passos em direção a amiga.

- E-e-estava p-pensando e-em i-ir com v-v-você......

Hermione franziu o cenho, não havia entendido o que ele havia dito.

- Desculpe, Rony...não entendi o que você disse...

Ele fechou os olhos e falou de uma vez.

- Estava pensando em ir com você...- depois ao ver a cara de espanto da amiga, continuou.- Se você quiser e não tiver companhia, é claro....

Ela ficou perplexa. Normalmente os dois iam a Hogsmeade sozinhos, em seu terceiro ano quando Harry não tinha autorização para deixar Hogwards. Mas agora era completamente diferente...ela ficou confusa, mas antes que pudesse conter as palavras, ela se ouviu dizer.

- Não tenho companhia...adoraria ir com você, Ron....

A expressão do garoto mudou na mesma hora, de nervoso para aliviado.

- Sério?

- Aham...-ela falou de um jeito completamente tímido e infantil.

- Ah, então...vamos tomar café antes de ir?

Ela sorriu. Iria agir normalmente.

- Claro...vamos!!!

Saíram pelo retrato. Era estranho andarem juntos. Rony olhava para o teto, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

Ouviram Neville sendo atacado por algum fantasma brincalhão a alguns corredores de distância deles...Hermione tentou imaginar se ele estaria bem, atrapalhado do jeito que era.

Ela estava pensando....lembrando aos poucos da conversa que tivera com Rony antes de desmaiar...ele falava sobre o beijo que haviam se dado...tudo aquilo voltou como um filme na cabeça dela...

"- Que se dane a professora Sprout e suas plantas idiotas..-ele viu a cara de desaprovação de Hermione.- Pare de fingir que não sentiu nada...você simplesmente me deixou lá plantado...apenas disse que se eu entendesse...se eu entendesse o que?- ele a olhou, sério. A vergonha dele havia sido substituída por algo que ela não conseguia interpretar.

- Rony...

- Mione...- ele se aproximou.- Já perdemos uma aula por isso... não podemos continuar agindo como crianças....aconteceu! E não foi por acaso...-ele percebeu que as palavras surtiam efeito nela.

Ela sentiu seu coração disparar quando fitou seus olhos.

- Mione, Mione....- ele segurou seu rosto.- Vamos resolver isso logo!!! Sei que você se envolveu tanto quanto eu naquele beijo...não vamos negar....sempre foi você a esperta que me dizia as coisas...me falava quando estava errado e dizia pra eu admitir que sentia ciúmes..eu admiti ontem e estou aqui novamente...

Ela se sentiu feliz, com o medo normal, mas feliz.

- Rony....desculpa, é que....bom....a gente sempre foi amigo e...bom, eu...

- Você...- sua voz parecia trêmula.-....não quer nada comigo?

- Não é isso!!! Rony, eu pensei que você já tivesse percebido!!!"

Naquele momento que dissera a frase, ela pensava que ele iria entender finalmente o que ela havia sentido por ele durante todo aquele tempo. Mas ele entendera errado....e a partir daí, tudo se misturou e se tornou uma lembrança confusa.

Quando percebeu, eles estavam chegando ao salão principal e não haviam falado uma palavra sequer. Algumas decorações de natal já estavam sendo colocadas. Ela se sentou perto de Harry, Rony ao seu lado.

Harry parecia extremamente animado com a visita a Hogsmeade...

"Claro...ele vai encontrar a Cho!"

Rony pensou, um pouco desanimado, ao constatar que ele e Hermione poderia estar indo à Hogsmeade JUNTOS e não apenas um na companhia do outro..mas ele se sentia horrível só de pensar que a garoto poderia ter interesse pelo Krum.

Neville apareceu com uma cara de assustado, devido ao fantasma que ele logo revelou a identidade aos amigos, e se juntou aos outros grifinórios, devorando seu café.

Hermione apenas tomou um suco e logo abaixou os braços, esperando os outros terminarem. Simplesmente não conseguia comer.

Rony percebeu, e agarrou um pedaço consideravelmente grande de bolo de abóbora e alcançou pra ela.

- Coma....- falou tentando parecer zangado.

- Ron, não estou com fome...

- Coma...-ele repetiu, quase rindo.- Ou serei obrigado a...

- Obrigado a o qu...???- mas antes que completasse a frase ele enfiara o bolo na boca dela, a obrigando a mastigar e engolir um bom pedaço.

Ela se assustou e logo que se deu conta do ocorrido começou a gritar com Rony.

- Você podia ter me matado sufocada!!!- aquela altura todos riam. Exceto Rony que olhava para a cara de surpresa se Hermione.

- Foi pro seu bem...precisa se alimentar...- ele lhe entregou o resto do bolo.- Coma...ou enviarei uma coruja aos seus pais agora mesmo..

Hermione riu interiormente ao pensar que os pais eram trouxas e que demorariam a se acostumar a receber uma coruja de Rony toda vez que ela se alimentasse mal. Mas pegou o resto do bolo e comeu...

- Boa menina...-Rony riu e ela o acompanhou, afinal ele só queria seu bem.

- Desculpa por gritar, Rony...mas, obrigada por cuidar de mim!!!- ela sorriu.

Rony segurou a mão dela que estava de baixo da mesa, ela quase pulou ao senti-lo fazer isso. Ele lhe lançou um olhar significativo e ela se sentiu corar.

Assim que largou sua mão, Hermione se apressou em terminar seu suco de abóbora, quase engasgado ao fazer isso.

Depois todos subiram a torre para pegar alguns galeões para as compras, ou para simples cervejas amanteigadas ou doces da Dedosdemel.

Hermione arrumou seu cabelo demoradamente, e levou mais alguns minutos colocando algum dinheiro no bolço. Depois analisou seu reflexo no espelho, ele lhe parecia dizer:

" Não vá dizer nenhuma besteira ao Rony novamente..."

Ela colocou Bichento em cima de sua cama, ela a olhou sacudindo seu rabo de escovinha.

- Não vou demorar, Bichento...só vou a Hogsmeade...

O gato ronronou enquanto ela saía do quarto, e se enroscou na cama da dona adormecendo logo a seguir.

A sala comunal estava lotada de alunos entusiasmados com as compras de natal que iriam fazer em alguns minutos. Ela pôde observar dois alunos do primeiro ano sentados a um canto, lamentando-se não poder ir ao vilarejo. E ela pensou que um mapa do maroto seria bem útil aos dois, se não fosse algo meio perigoso de ser usado.

Avistou Rony a um canto, conversando com Simas e Neville. Ao vê-la Rony corou levemente.

"Ela está diferente..." Ele reparou na roupa que ela tinha escolhido, em seus cabelos...

- Va-vamos?- ele se ouviu dizer.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele.

- Vamos, então....

Despediram-se de Simas e Neville que esperavam alguns amigos e desceram as escadas, atravessando os portões e indo em direção a um aglomerado de alunos que estavam ali, esperando Filtch liberar a passagem.

Eles viram Harry de relance, entre alguns alunos que desconheciam. Cho estava lá. Agora em seu sétimo e último ano, a garota parecia sorrir cada vez mais de um jeito sincero. Rony reparou que Harry segurava a mão dela, de vez em quando os dois se olhavam de um modo carinhoso. Por um momento ele se viu invejar seu amigo por estar tão feliz, mas logo abandonou seus pensamentos e seguiu, junto com Hermione e outros alunos em direção a Hogsmeade.

O vilarejo não estava tão feio como Rony imaginava que iria estar. Provavelmente o frio espantara as pessoas, que provavelmente voltariam em outro dia. Mas estudantes de Hogwards só tinham direito de ir até lá nos fins de semana, por isso, o lugar foi tingido com as cores das casas, todas misturadas entre si.

Hermione perdeu a noção do tempo em que os dois caminharam conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, enquanto olhavam algumas vitrines. Ela adorava olhar a forma das casas...agora cheias de neve, pareciam estar encantadas!!!

Decidiram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, e adentraram o Três Vassouras. Sentaram-se em uma mesa, no canto, perto de uma pequena árvore de natal que havia sido montada um pouco antes do tempo. Hermione permaneceu imóvel enquanto Rony se dirigiu ao balcão e voltou com duas taças de cerveja.

Entregou uma delas a Hermione se a outra colocou sobre a mesa. Ao sentar-se novamente em sua cadeira, Hermione percebeu que ele puxara a cadeira para mais próximo dela. Ela sentiu-se estranhamente nervosa ao ver a aproximação que estavam agora. Poucos centímetros....ao tomar o primeiro gole, ela sentiu seu corpo aquecer por completo, mas sem saber explicar, a simples presença do ruivo a deixava com calor.

Conversaram animadamente, pela primeira vez naquele dia, porém Hermione sentiu que perdeu as palavras quando ele segurou sua mão que estava em cima da mesa. Ela gaguejava enquanto fitava os olhos azuis dele nos seus, ouvindo atentamente o estúpido comentário que ela fazia sobre um livro que havia lido algumas semanas atrás. Ele parecia realmente interessado, e ela continuou falando e sorrindo, ao ver que a atenção dele estava totalmente virada para si.

Enquanto conversavam, ele lhe dava beijos estalados na bochecha, fazendo ela perder a fala, enquanto sentia o calor subir pelo seu corpo até seu rosto.

Finalmente, quando ele havia terminado de contar sobre um time de quadribol que ela nem prestara atenção no nome, e ela havia virado seu rosto em direção a ela para fazer um comentário ele a silenciou juntando seus lábios.

Ela se assustou com a atitude dele, havia sido de uma hora pra outra. Ela percebeu o quanto as mãos dele estavam geladas quando ele as levou até o pescoço dela. Ela se inclinou em direção a ele, correspondendo o beijo, enquanto se abraçava ao corpo do ruivo. Havia sido um beijo rápido. Apenas alguns segundos que fizeram ela sentir o chão faltar. Ela abriu os olhos para encontrar um Rony muito radiante de frente pra ela, sorrindo de um jeito que fez ela se sentir muito envergonhada.

- Vamos dar uma volta?- ela apenas o ouviu perguntar, antes dele tomar sua mão novamente e a guiá-la para fora do bar.

Ela nem parecia sentir o frio. Se sentia estranha ao andar de mãos dadas com Rony. Eles foram até o lugar que sempre iam quando visitavam Hogsmeade, uma pequena praça que havia sido construída a pouco tempo, com algumas lojas e restaurantes bruxos da melhor qualidade. Sentaram-se em um banco que não estava tapado com neve, devido ao feitiço que tinha sido usado em todos os outros da praça.

Ela não havia falado nenhuma palavra ainda. Deixava que Rony a guiasse completamente.

Sentiu o braço dele passar por cima de seus ombros e envolver seu corpo, abraçando-se a ela. Com a mão livre, ele afastou uma mexa de cabelos que caíam no rosto de Hermione.

- Mione...-ele falou lentamente.- Eu sabia que aquele nosso primeiro beijo tinha significado alguma coisa pra você....

- Rony, eu...bom, desculpa eu ter saído daquele jeito mas...não sei se você entende...eu achava que aquilo tudo iria significar muito mais pra mim do que pra você...

Ela sentiu os lábios gelados dele lhe darem um breve selinho.

- E eu achei que você gostava do Krum....

- Pra você ter uma idéia, aquela carta tá jogada junto com algumas das minhas porcarias...eu nem me dei o trabalho de responder....eu não quis nada com o Krum, Rony...quando ele demonstrou interesse por mim, eu disse a ele que na minha vida já existia um alguém...

Rony sorriu.

- E posso saber quem é esse alguém?- ele adoraria ouvir ela falar o que ele tanto esperava.

- Não é meio lógico, não?

Ela sorriu pra ele. Tudo aquilo era tão novo para ela, ser correspondida, estar sentada ali com o garoto que lhe arrancava suspiros. Era tudo perfeito demais para ser verdade...

Seus lábios se juntavam novamente, e Hermione sentiu o familiar arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo. Virou-se completamente para Rony, abraçando-se ao seus pescoço o impedindo de separar seus lábios novamente....Não..não deixaria ele se afastar dessa vez...tinha esperado tanto tempo por aquilo...tinha tido tantas dúvidas...e ela não queria que aquele momento perfeito acabasse.

Ela sentiu a língua dele procurando a sua, enquanto explorava cada canto de sua boca. Ele sentia-se extremamente completo assim, com Hermione em seus braços. O gosto dela era capaz de acordar nele tudo aquilo que sentia por ela.

Sua mão deslizava pelo corpo de Hermione....passava por baixo de seu casaco, encostava em sua pele...ele podia perceber que ela se surpreendia com o toque, e muitas vezes segurava sua mão, o impedindo de ir mais adiante. Ele a respeitava...porém não podia deixar de admitir que ela o estava deixando louco. O beijo que havia começado tímido, estava mais exigente. E Hermione se surpreendia com a maneira que Rony conseguia alterá-la, as sensações que passavam pelo seu corpo.

Afastaram os lábios. Hermione respirava rapidamente, a respiração de Rony era capaz de acompanhar a sua.

Ele sorriu para ela e falou em tom brincalhão.

- Uau, Senhorita Granger....

Mas dessa vez ela o calou, selando seus lábios novamente, para surpresa dele. Logo se recuperou, e tomou o controle da situação novamente.

Quando a olhou novamente, apreciou cada pedaço da sua beleza. A encheu de rápidos selinhos, fazendo ela rir.

- Mione...- ele falou, buscando seu pescoço e o beijando, enquanto Hermione segurava sua nuca, os olhos fechados, sorrindo de felicidade.

Buscou os olhos cor de mel novamente, os fitou durante um longo tempo. Nem o frio nem nada importavam agora, era apenas eles dois...

Quando retornaram ao castelo mais tarde, eram os únicos que não traziam sacolas lotadas de compras. Hermione carregava apenas algumas lembrancinhas simples para seus pais, e Rony alguns doces para abastecer seu estoque, que estava quase no fim. Não andavam de mãos dadas, mas não era preciso isso para alguém perceber o ocorrido. Assim que encontraram Harry, sozinho ao pé da escada, ele pareceu perceber.

- Tiveram um bom passeio?

- Ótimo..- Rony falou olhando rapidamente para Hermione.

- Eu e Cho também...- ele sorriu e acompanhou os dois até a torre. Passando pelo quadro da mulher gorda, Hermione e Rony iriam subir cada um para seu dormitório guardar o que haviam comprado, mas assim que a garota desapareceu na escada Harry olhou para o amigo.

- Me conta...

- E preciso?- Rony sorriu de orelha a orelha, ocasionando gargalhadas de Harry, que insistia em repetir.

- Viu, eu sabia! Sempre soube! E deu certo, viu? Seu cabeça-dura...

A noite, os três foram jantar juntos. Agindo normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Hermione e Rony sabiam que assim que ficassem sozinhos novamente, iriam "conversar" sobre o ocorrido em Hogsmeade.

Gina descia afobada as escadas, estava alguns instantes atrasada para o encontro que Malfoy marcara...mas antes que chegasse a sala combinada, alguém puxou seu pulso e fez seus lábios se encontrarem. Deixando-se ceder por alguns minutos, afastou-se depois de algum tempo para encontrar aquele olhar quase cinza a fitando.

- se atreve?

- Ora, Weasley....vai dizer que não gostou do nosso último "encontro"?

Ela tentou se soltar mas ele aproximou seu rosto novamente, a prensando contra a parede...beijando-a de um jeito estranhamente sensual.

As mãos dele exploravam as curvas dela, enquanto ele a ouvia gemer baixinho, tentando conter as sensações que sentia ao ser tocada pelo loiro.

Depois de um tempo que ambos pareciam ter recuperado a razão, Malfoy se dirigiu até a sala de sempre, com a varinha de Gina, lendo rapidamente as novas palavras que surgiam no chão.

Virgínia se assustou ao ler rapidamente o que aparecera.

"Deve nos deixar entrar com o feitiço combinado

Amanhã será o último nascer do sol para Hogwards..."

Gina soltou um gritinho de pavor. As palavras desapareceram e Malfoy a fitou, devolvendo sua varinha.

- Será amanhã!!!- ele falou, radiante.

- Malfoy, por tudo que lhe é mais sagrado, não faça esse maldito feitiço que eles querem....

- Só há uma coisa que eles aceitariam em troca...

Virgínia sentiu o corpo tremer ao pensar no que era.

- O corpo de uma sangue-puro, para auxiliar o retorno do Lord!!

Ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem, era como se Malfoy estivesse dizendo a ela para ser essa sangue-puro se quisesse salvar todas as vidas inocentes que seriam mortas com a invasão.

Ela sentiu-se totalmente confusa, o loiro ainda a fitava.

- Entendeu por que usei sua varinha? A aproximei de mim com o objetivo de tentar convencer você a nos ajudar, em troca de todas as vidas existentes nesse castelo serem salvas.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto...estava em suas mãos. Além de ter sido ameaçada para que não contasse nada do que visse aparecer nas mensagens, agora descobrira que era apenas uma espécie de jogo, onde ela estava sendo aos poucos usada.

Entrou em desespero. Os olhos do loiro ainda a fitavam.

- Então, Virgínia...o que você escolhe?

N/A: Hehe, enquanto td está bem pro Ron e pra Mione, Hogwards corre perigo! O que será que Gina irá esconder? Só no próximo capítulo! Aviso q a fic finalmente está chegando ao fim...não se fiko feliz ou se choro....buá!!!! Quero reviews .


	10. A escolha de Gina

Primeiro, peço desculpa pela demora mas eu realmente jah tinha o capítulo pronto mas naum tinha conseguido postar...então, está aí...resolvi aumentar um pokinho mais a fic pois novas idéias surgiram, como dizem por aí, a fic ganhou vida própria! E bom, a posso dizer....não que se transforme em algo indecente apenas um pouco mais "quente"..... Espero q gostem! Bjinhus e quero reviews!!!

Capítulo 10- A escolha de Gina

Gina olhou para Draco assustada:

- Como você pode me dizer para escolher...

- Virgínia...poucas pessoas acreditam que Lord Voldemord retornou, você sabe...mas para que ele recupere o verdadeiro e antigo poder ele...

- Precisa de uma sangue-puro...

Malfoy se aproximou dela lhe entregando a varinha.

- Senão, os comensais da morte e outros servos do Lord entrarão em Hogwards, matando todos os presentes...e apenas depois que não sobrar ninguém para contar a história eles acharão o cadáver de um sangue-puro e usarão seu sangue...

Virgínia chorava....suas pernas falharam e ela caiu ajoelhada no chão. Abaixando a sua cabeça até sua testa tocar o chão gelado.

- vocês podem ser tão cruéis?

Malfoy se agachou ao lado dela.

- Você não esperava que eu fosse dizer pra você que te amava e que não deixaria que nada de ruim te acontecesse, não é?

Virgínia tremeu...não que ela esperasse exatamente aquelas palavras, mas ela realmente pensava que estava causando alguma reação em Malfoy...mas pelo jeito não...

- Eu sou um Malfoy, e sempre serei e além disso eu..

- Cale a boca!!!- Gina se levantou rapidamente sendo acompanhada pelo loiro, assustado.- Você é um idiota...me usou durante todo esse tempo!

- BINGO!!!- ele riu.- Você não esperava que eu fosse ser como o santo Potter, não é?

Ela se aproximou perigosamente dele, as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto extremamente vermelho.

- Você é um infeliz!!! Se pensa que deixarei todos morrerem apenas para que ninguém conte a história enquanto eles procuram um sangue-puro está enganado....

- Então...

- ......- ela sentiu o coração apertado, a única coisa que queria era que Draco Malfoy fosse um garoto normal, que a segurasse nos braços e lhe dissesse que estaria ao seu lado. Mas sabia que ele não faria isso.

- Você seria capaz de morrer pelo velho Dumbledore, o santo Potter, sua família pobretona e aquela namoradinha do seu irmão, a sangue-ruim?- ele falou com a voz arrastada.

- Eu morreria....por todos eles....e por você também, Draco Malfoy...- as lágrimas continuavam seu trajeto por seu rosto, enquanto ela observou o semblante de Malfoy mudar completamente.

- V-você o que?- ele falou, seu rosto levemente corado.

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos demoradamente.

- Eu disse que morreria por você....morreria por qualquer pessoa que eu gosto...sei que nossas famílias nos criaram para que nos odiássemos...mas eu não posso mais negar....- ela abaixou o rosto.-.....o que sinto por você, Malfoy....

Ele rapidamente se virou de costas, impedindo que ela pudesse ver a reação em seus olhos. Seu rosto queria esboçar um sorriso...nunca ninguém havia dito a ele que morreria por ele...nunca ninguém havia o amado simplesmente por ele ser quem ele era....não pelo seu dinheiro ou status...permaneceu de costas para ela...

"Eu vou morrer....não tenho nada a perder...."

Ela caminhou até próximo dele, e o abraçou por trás, recostando a cabeça em suas costas.

Ele sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo, quando sentiu as mãos da pequena Weasley alcançarem seu peito...ela estava o abraçando...depois de tudo que ele havia dito...

Ele não esperava que se trocassem uns beijos ela acabaria se apaixonando....ele também não esperava ficar sem palavras quando ela demonstrasse carinho por ele....

- E além disso....- a voz dela saía fraca, um sussurro....entre lágrimas...-.....eu não teria medo de morrer nas mãos de você-sabe-quem....se...- a voz dela tremeu, e Draco sentiu uma lágrima silenciosa escapar dele mesmo.-....se você estivesse lá...ao meu lado...segurando minha mão....

Ela fechou os punhos...não podia...não podia estar sentindo isso por uma Weasley...claro que a achava bonita e para ele era uma diversão agarrá-la pelos corredores....mas, aquela lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto significava alguma coisa...ele sofria por ela sofrer...e as palavras dela agora pareciam ter se misturado com as batidas do seu coração....

- Virgínia....

- Não fale nada....-ela continuou sem parar de o abraçar.- São meus últimos instantes, Malfoy....deixa eu pelo menos abraçar você...

Ela falava chorando...e ele não podia mais suportar o sofrimento dela. Mas ele não podia simplesmente dizer a ela que iria seqüestrar um sangue-puro para que morresse no lugar dela....só ela sabia de toda história....não poderia arriscar o plano do Lord...

- Eu poderia morrer por você...- ele se ouviu dizer, mas não acreditou nas próprias palavras.

- O...o que?- ela tentou localizar seu rosto, colocando-se na frente dele.

- Eu sou um sangue-puro, oras...mas não acredito que ele fosse...

- Você não morreria por mim....- ela falou zangada.- Você me usou...e eu não estou pedindo piedade nem lutando pela minha vida...prefiro morrer ao ver a queda de Dumbledore e os outros...

- O que você quer de mim?- ela o ouviu dizer nervoso.- Não posso fazer nada!!!!!!

- E se pudesse....sei que não faria....

Ela viu aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados a fitarem e sentiu o rosto tremeu...

- Agora, Malfoy....acabou....você não pode fazer nada por mim...

- E o que você poderia querer de um Malfoy...

- Não de um Malfoy....-ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele.- Mas de Draco Malfoy sim....

Ela fitou seus olhos, sentindo a respiração dele contra sua boca. Ele parecia extremamente nervoso.

- Apenas me permita....ter você no último dia da minha vida....

Ela fez seus lábios se encontrarem e por um momento esqueceu que iria morrer para salvar os outros.....ela sabia que mesmo que Voldemort retomasse seus poderes com o sangue dela, Dumbledore e a Ordem conseguiriam detê-lo...e ela estava certa do que iria fazer....

Draco esqueceu por completo da sua obrigação de apenas convencê-la a dar seu sangue...abraçou o corpo frágil da garota....passou a língua pelos lábios dela, e ela permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ele a tomou completamente....parecia que iriam se perder tão rápido, que deveriam aproveitar cada momento. Ela a colocou encostada na parede, separou seus lábios para poder olhá-la.

- Você não podia ter feito isso comigo...- ele sussurrou.

Não era preciso dizer mais nada...ela havia entendido....ele estava admitindo que sentia alguma coisa por ela.

Ela a beijou novamente. Ela sentiu as mãos dele irem em direção a suas costas e depois irem para baixo de sua blusa, tocando sua pele.

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer....mas ela não iria o parar...iria ser a última noite de sua vida...e a PRIMEIRA...e ela queria que fosse com Draco....

Ela fitou os olhos dele. Ele pareceu entender tudo que ela sentia. A guiou até a última sala do corredor e fechou a porta assim que entraram. Seus olhos se encontraram no escuro. Ela podia ver perfeitamente o contorno do rosto do loiro. Ele retirou a capa e a jogou no chão....sentiu as mãos tímidas de Gina encostarem em seu peito, enquanto ele deslizava as suas pelo corpo inteiro dela. Ela gemia baixinho, tentando conter as emoções...ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela...

- Você tem certeza disso, Virgínia...-ele falou sem conseguir conter a voz que saiu tremida.

- Tenho...-ela mal conseguiu pronunciar a palavra completa.

Draco retirou rapidamente a própria blusa, selando novamente seus lábios enquanto jogava a peça de roupa pra longe. Deitou Virgínia em cima de sua capa que havia deixado cair no chão. Ele conseguia ver que ela chorava, e ele agora chorava junto...

- Desculpe...-ele ouviu sua voz dizer.- Desculpe por ter feito você sofrer....

- Nada mais importa, Draco...

Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava assim....e ele tinha certeza, mesmo que parecesse impossível, que ele a teria para sempre, como se Voldemort deixasse de existir durante aqueles segundos que partilharam naquela sala.

Ela havia adormecido, acordou preocupada com a hora.

"Onde estou?"

Logo sentiu um braço sobre seu corpo, a abraçando.

Olhou para o lado e viu Draco, adormecido...ele parecia tão sensível assim....tão diferente....a luz da lua penetrava na sala, e refletia o rosto branco do loiro. Ela observou a roupa dos dois jogada pela sala. Ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha feito...ou melhor, no que eles tinham feito.

Tinha que sair dali....se vestir e voltar a Torre da Grifinória..para pelo menos "preparar" seu irmão, Rony e Hermione...mas se sentia tão bem ali....aconchegada no abraço de Malfoy.

Se virou para ele e deitou o rosto em seu peito nu, suspirando demoradamente.

Ouvia o coração dele bater...aquela era uma sensação maravilhosa...o abraçou e fitou seu rosto.

- Desculpe por te amar, Draco Malfoy....- ela deitou novamente a cabeça.- Mas não se manda no coração.

Ele acordou sentindo um leve peso em seu peito, e ao abrir os olhos viu uma cachoeira de cabelos vermelhos espalhados sobre seu corpo nu. Ela ainda estava ali com ele....ele se deixou envolver pelo momento..

Havia sido uma noite diferente das outras que ele tivera com outras garotas...ela era diferente...

Ele podia lembrar claramente dos sussurros apaixonados que havia ouvido e falado...dos suspiros de Gina e do modo como ela conseguia envolver ele completamente.

Ele percebeu que ela estava acordada.

- Virgínia...?

Ela levantou o rosto e o olhou.

- Sim, Malfoy?

Ele se sentou, e a olhou...ela estava mais bonita do que ele conseguia lembrar.

Ela se sentiu completamente envergonhada quando viu que ele a fitava, afinal estava nua e mesmo que tivesse passado aquela noite com ele, ainda tinha vergonha.

Apanhou suas roupas que estavam mais próximas e cobriu seu corpo rapidamente.

Ele resolveu não comentar nada....apanhou sua própria roupa e se virou de costas, para que ela pudesse se vestir sem vergonha nenhuma dele.

Ele sentia como se suas pernas tivessem corrido uma maratona....mas se sentia completo...nunca havia se sentido assim com ninguém....

Se vestiu rapidamente e quando se virou ela também estava vestida, aparentemente procurando a própria capa.

Malfoy apanhou a dele e a vestiu, não sabia que horas eram mas devia ser muito tarde.

Ela finalmente achou sua capa e a vestiu. Os dois saíram da sala cuidando para ver se Filtch não estava por perto.

Ele precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas o único gesto que conseguiu fazer foi segurar o rosto dela e lhe dar um breve selinho.

Ela o olhou, intrigada.

- Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando...sei que sou um Malfoy, mas....se você parar pra pensar, a vida realmente pode terminar amanhã e....

- Tudo bem, Malfoy...eu não vou te cobrar nada...

- Mas, você...

- Bom, hoje realmente minha vida vai valer a pena...para poupar outras....

- Virgínia....-ele a abraçou forte, sem se importar com o que seu cérebro mandava ou com o que iria acontecer.- Você é completamente diferente....

- Malfoy....eu preciso te dizer isso...-ela o fitou.- Eu te amo...- a voz saiu em um sussurro. Ela se soltou do abraço e saiu correndo cuidando os corredores para não dar de cara com Filtch ou algum dos monitores. Logo chegou a torre e correu para seu dormitório. Olhou as horas.....5 da manhã...mas o que importava? Seu corpo estava completamente esgotado quando ela se deitou na cama e puxou as cortinas ao seu redor, mas sua alma estava renovada.

Hermione acordou lentamente...havia sonhado com Rony....e se sentia imensamente feliz por pensar que no dia anterior estivera com ele em Hogsmeade e tudo tinha dado certo.

Se vestiu rapidamente e desceu de encontro a seus amigos na sala comunal. Harry, Rony, Simas, Neville e Dino já estavam lá. Alguns outros alunos estavam saindo pelo retrato, porém a sala estava praticamente vazia, afinal era muito cedo.

Ela viu que Rony corou ao vê-la descendo as escadas e sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta e se levantou da poltrona onde estava. Ela desejou profundamente que ele NÃO viesse em sua direção e lhe desse um daqueles beijos...ela se sentiria extremamente envergonhada...mas ele simplesmente veio em sua direção sorrindo. Harry logo o seguiu.

- Dormiu bem?- o ruivo perguntou de um jeito carinhoso.

- Muito bem...e você?- ela o olhou.

- Ótimo...

Harry logo os alcançou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, Rony havia contado todos os detalhes para ele quando foram dormir no dia anterior.

- Vamos tomar café?- ele falou e Hermione e Rony concordaram com a cabeça.

O ruivo a fitou enquanto caminhava, quando ela correspondia a seu olhar, apenas sorria. Sentia-se tímida demais.

Logo os três estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória saboreando o café, porém Hermione mal conseguia comer, tamanho era seu nervosismo em relação a Rony.

- Coma, Mione...-ela ouviu Harry dizer.- Você sabe que...

- Sei, sei...não posso desmaiar de novo...

Ela observou que alguns poucos enfeites de natal já estavam sendo ajeitados pelo professor Flitwick, que milagrosamente não estava sentado a mesa dos professores.

- Bom, Mi...-ela ouviu Rony dizer.- Já mandou o presente aos seus pais?

- Não...por que ainda não decidi se vou passar o natal aqui...-ela o olhou.

- Como assim?- Rony estranhou.

- Bom, eu ainda não sei se vou passar o natal aqui ou em casa, com meus pais....

- Mas, mas...-o ruivo não queria que ela sumisse justo agora.

- Mas o que?- ela sorriu.

- Nada...-ele lamentou, abaixando os olhos.- Faça o que você quiser....eu, Harry e Gina vamos passar aqui...

- Hum...falando na sua irmã....cadê ela?

Neville pareceu de repente interessado na conversa.

- B-bom....-ele começou.- Não sei se deveria dizer isso a você, Rony mas...

- O que foi Neville? É sobre a minha irmã?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- A Norah....a garota do mesmo ano que ela falou que....bom...

- Diga Neville!- Harry agora também parecia interessado.

- ...bom, que ela chegou as 5 da manhã no dormitório...

Hermione quase cuspiu o suco de abóbora...ela sabia que Gina tinha se envolvido com Malfoy, e pelo jeito a amiga não havia ouvido seus conselhos.

- Ora, Neville....- a garota começou.- Talvez ela tenha ficado na sala comunal estudando até tarde...

- É....-Rony falou pensativo.- Talvez....

Logo várias corujas começaram a sobrevoar as mesas, largando pacotes para seus destinatários. Hermione recebeu um pequeno envelope que prontamente abriu.

- De quem é?- Rony espiou a carta.

- Vítor....-ela falou receosa.

- O que????- ele parecia que ia explodir a qualquer minuto.

Mas antes que pudesse Hermione estava lendo a carta em voz alta, era realmente curta.

Cara Hermione

Não poderei escrever no natal pois estarei muito longe, por isso desde já lhe desejo boas festas. Espero realmente que esteja bem

Atenciosamente...

Vítor Krum

Rony arrancou a carta da mão da garota e leu com seus próprios olhos.

- Só?- ele a olhou.

- Sim, Ronald Weasley...-ela falou zangada.- Cartas formais e objetivas....é isso que Krum tem me mandado, afinal, ele não teve coragem de continuar com aquelas declarações melosas quando eu disse a ele que....

- Disse o que?- Rony a olhou sério.

- Bom, quando eu disse a ele que nunca poderia corresponder aos sentimentos dele por que na minha vida já havia alguém, ora Rony você não se lembra sobre o que conversamos ontem em Hogsmeade?

As orelhas de Rony queimaram, juntamente com seu rosto, lembrando do momento que haviam passado no vilarejo.

- Eu-não-gosto-do-Vítor!!!!!- ela se levantou e foi em direção a saída do salão, visivelmente irritada por Rony começar novamente com aquelas discussões em sentido.

- Mione!!- ele a alcançou.- Desculpe...é que ele continua te escrevendo...e depois de tudo...

- De tudo o que?- ela se virou para ele sorrindo, queria ouvir a resposta.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu....bom, eu...pensava que você iria dizer pra ele parar de escrever...

- Não deu tempo né, Ronald!!!- ela falou no tom severo de sempre e seguiu seu caminho em direção a sala comunal para apanhar seu material.

Ele a seguiu, e esperou ela com a mochila nos ombros em pé, na sala, enquanto ela buscava seu material.

Assim que ela apareceu nas escadas sorrindo para ele, ele não resistiu.

- Já te disse que você está linda hoje?

Ela foi até ele e o abraçou, era tudo tão perfeito....depois de anos tudo estava como ela queria que fosse.

Ele lhe deu um selinho e logo corou, ainda não havia se acostumado com o fato de ser correspondido.

E os dois saíram juntos pelo retrato, indo em direção a aula. Caminhando exatamente como haviam feito durante todos aqueles anos....

N/A: Bom, curtinho...mas é isso ae!!! Espero que tenham gostado! Logo logo atualizo...mil bjuuuus


	11. O pergaminho enfeitiçado

N/A: oi, gente! Me perdoem a demora, mas sabe eu não parei mt em casa esses dias então eu realmente naum tive tempo d criar o capítulo! E cm naum recebi mts reviews fikei meio magoada.... Mas ele finalmente está aí!

Capítulo 11- O pergaminho enfeitiçado

A primeira aula deles seria de Poções. Enquanto Hermione e Rony iam em direção a sala, ouviram passos apressados atrás deles.

- Rony, Mione!- ouviram uma voz conhecida gritar. - Ufa, alcancei vocês!

Era Harry que agora parava para tomar fôlego devido a corrida.

-O que foi?- Hermione perguntou, olhando seriamente para o amigo.- Não precisava vir correndo....iríamos nos encontrar de qualquer jeito na aula do Snape e...

-Não é isso!- ele falou sorrindo.- Só corri até aqui para dizer que você tinha razão, Mione....sobre a Gina...

-Do que você está falando?- a garota o olhou com dúvida.

-Quando eu vi ela chegando apressada no salão para tomar café a parei e pedi o que tinha acontecido, afinal ela tinha ido deitar muito tarde...pedi a ela se ela tinha ficado estudando...ela pareceu meio estranha ao responder que sim, mas...pelo menos assim o Rony fica tranqüilo....

-E quem disse que eu estava nervoso?- o ruivo falou em tom indignado.

-Bom, quando você saiu atrás da Mione parecia nervoso...- Harry riu de um jeito estranho.

-Olha, sei que minha irmã não anda fazendo nada _ilegal _por aí...ela estava estudando na sala comunal...nada de mais...você está se preocupando mais do que eu, Harry...

-Bom, esquece...- Hermione falou corada, ela sabia muito bem que Gina não estava na sala comunal, pelo menos tinha deduzido que ela estava em um daqueles encontros com o Malfoy, e tinha inventado a desculpa a fim de ajudar a amiga a evitar perguntas embaraçosas.- O Snape não gosta de atrasos, e vocês sabem....qualquer coisa é pretexto pra ele tirar pontos da Grifinória....

-É...vamos...- Harry recomeçou a andar acompanhando os dois.

Gina acordou tarde, se xingando mentalmente por ter virado pro lado e continuado a dormir quando ouviu a movimentação no quarto. Mas estava realmente cansada e só queria poder dormir mais alguns minutinhos...infelizmente havia se demorado demais. Apenas tomou um banho rápido e desceu com seu material para o salão principal, na esperança de encontrar pelo menos alguma coisa ainda para comer. Harry a olhou e sorriu, perguntando se a história de Hermione era verdade. Ela se sentiu confusa...mas o amigo simplesmente disse que Hermione havia dito que certamente ela tinha ido se deitar tarde por que estava estudando na sala comunal. Nervosa e apreensiva, relembrando onde estava, apenas confirmou a história da amiga, agradecendo por esta ter tentado defendê-la.

Comeu alguma coisa rapidamente, e ao ver que Harry e todos os outros alunos da Grifinória tinham se levantado, apressou-se para a sala de aula de Feitiços. Pensou duas vezes antes de entrar na sala de aula.

"Eu deveria ter parado algum deles, ter falado...se eu tivesse acordado mais cedo....deveria ter pedido ajuda desde o início....a Mione sabe parcialmente a história, mas....ela não pode me ajudar.....se Voldemort quer um sangue-puro...eu estarei disposta a morrer para evitar que Hogwards seja destruída sem lutar....tenho certeza que assim que Dumbledore souber da minha morte, e que ELE retornou com toda a força de antes, moverá a Ordem e ele conseguirão derrotá-los...mas uma vez... eu não suportaria ver todos os inocentes morrerem..."

Percebeu que estava parada na porta da sala de aula, foi acordada de seus pensamentos por algumas garotas que eram suas colegas entrando na sala de aula, conversando alegremente.

" Se elas soubessem o que irá acontecer...vamos, Virgínia, pense! Deve haver algum modo de você contar pra alguém sem que Malfoy descubra..."

Ao pensar nele, Gina sentiu um arrepio no corpo. Gostaria muito de saber se o loiro tinha algum sentimento por ela...se aquilo tudo não estivesse acontecendo, teriam eles chances de tentar algo _juntos_? A noite passada havia significado _algo_ para ele?

Ela não entrou na sala de aula. Não importava se iria perder matéria...eram suas últimas horas em Hogwards...eram suas últimas horas **viva. **Ela não iria ficar parada dentro de uma sala de aula se obrigando a aprender feitiços que certamente não iriam ajudá-la a sobreviver quando ela fosse entregue ao Lord. _Mas onde iria?_

O seu pensamento vagou e ela lembrou das pessoas que haviam a acompanhado durante todo o tempo. Sua família, Hermione, Harry....se lembrou por um momento a paixonite que havia nutrido pelo amigo nos seus quatro primeiros anos em Hogwards...mas a partir daí, começou a sair com outros garotos e viu que, havia sido apenas algo de sua mente infantil. Lembrou da mania e do jeito insistente de Hermione para que eles estudassem, com Gina ela era mais compreensiva, afinal ambas iam bem nos exames e mesmo que Gina não devorasse todos os livros como Mione, sentia-se responsável e atenta aos estudos, e quanto a isso a amiga nunca reclamou. Mas Gina, enquanto caminhava sem rumo cercada pelas paredes geladas da escola, sentiu-se imensamente sozinha...tinha certeza que muitos não notariam sua falta. Era capaz de ouvir em seu pensamentos frases como:

_"- A menina Weasley, morreu? Mas os Weasley não tinham apenas filhos homens?" _**ou...**

_"- Acho que ela era da minha turma de Hogwards...deixa eu pensar...oh! A ruivinha de cabeça baixa da grifinória morreu?_

Sentiu que era seu fim...não tinha escapatória...a única esperança que estava em seu coração era a Ordem...se ela pudesse alertá-los antes de tudo acontecer. Ela foi até a passagem para a torre da Grifinória, tentou a senha antiga, mas a mulher gorda ralhou com ela:

-Será que você não soube que a senha mudou? E faz tempo menina...aliás....você não deveria estar na aula....?- ela a olhou, sua amiga Violeta ao lado soltou irritantes risadinhas.

-Quadros...quadros...- Gina revirou os olhos.- Por que Hogwards não se livra de todos vocês? Ficam dando opinião sobre a vida dos outros e...

-Que grosseria!- Violeta exclamou e logo tapou a boca, rindo novamente.

-Diga a senha menina....- a mulher gorda falou em seu jeito tedioso de sempre.

-Ah, lembrei...- Gina xingou-se mentalmente por ter esquecido a nova senha.- Mugnar Brotacus!

O quadro girou e Gina entrou. As risadas da amiga da mulher gorda, Violeta continuaram quando ela entrou pela passagem e ela se fechou atrás de si. Gina fechou a boca tentando conter um palavrão.

Mas quando se viu na sala comunal se sentiu mais perdida ainda...o que iria fazer? Sentar em uma das poltronas e esperar que chegasse a hora em que seu sangue seria usado para o maléfico plano de você-sabe-quem?

"**Não....**- ela pensou sentindo-se indignada....- **não **irei deixar que você-sabe-quem ataque e todos não possam se defender...seria completamente injusto, eu poderia....?"

De repente sua mente se iluminou diante de uma brilhante idéia que havia lhe ocorrido. Em primeiro lugar, Malfoy nunca iria descobrir onde era a torre da grifinória e mesmo que soubesse, não conseguiria entrar...e segundo...ela havia prometido que não iria contar nada...mas havia mencionado... _escrever_....?

Novamente sentiu raiva de si mesma por não ter pensado antes...claro que teria que pensar em um feitiço que avisasse a Rony, Hermione e Harry o que iria acontecer antes que _realmente_ acontecesse. Ela correu até seu dormitório, apanhando pena, tinteiro e pergaminho.

"_Preciso ser rápida..._ "

Ela sentou-se na mesa que Hermione sempre lotava de livros e obrigava os garotos a estudar. Afastou alguns que a amiga havia deixado por lá, provavelmente por não ter terminado os deveres que necessitavam deles. Ajeitou o pergaminho...pensou no que iria escrever....deveria ser direta e assustá-los no início ou contar tudo detalhadamente para que entendessem perfeitamente? Estava em completa dúvida em como começar...mas quando percebeu, havia molhado a pena no tinteiro e escrevia rapidamente, e apenas o barulho da pena raspando o pergaminho era ouvido em sua cabeça e em toda a sala comunal. Ela escrevia de um jeito apreensivo...estava com medo de que algo acontecesse e outra pessoa lesse...ou que a carta nunca chegasse aos verdadeiros destinatários....mas continuou a escrever...escreveu desde o Malfoy havia a obrigado a emprestar a varinha para que ele não fosse incriminado....o que ele havia revelado que ela deveria fazer para salvar Hogwards....dizendo com a maior sinceridade que ela não sabia _como_ comensais da morte conseguiriam entrar...ou _como_ um sangue-puro seria útil...perguntas difíceis até para ela. Mas ela escreveu tudo....para que eles pudessem escrever o que ela estava sentindo a dias....e ela não os privou da informação mais importante de todas. _Seu envolvimento com Malfoy.... _por que certamente eles iriam se perguntar o por quê dela não ter parado pra pensar em falar para algum deles toda a história...Hermione sabia o que estava acontecendo...mas não queria que a amiga ficasse receosa na hora de contar toda a verdade....e pensando que nessa hora ela estaria prestes a morrer, resolveu que a melhor maneira seria contar tudo...não omitir nada.

Ao terminar a carta ela releu todas as palavras....e viu que estava consideravelmente boa...mas agora ela tinha outro fazer para que os três lessem antes do pior acontecer? Não que ela tivesse esperanças de que sua vida fosse salva....o que ela menos queria era que eles se arriscassem para salvá-la ao invés de contarem a todos os que mais deveriam saber...antes de avisarem a Ordem...

Mas ela não deveria ficar pensando aquelas coisas.....o único lugar em que ela acharia o feitiço necessário para que a carta não caísse em mãos erradas e fosse lida na hora certa deveria estar em algum livro bom...aqueles que Hermione vivia comentando que adoraria ler mas que estavam bem trancafiados na sessão reservada. E aquela hora do dia, como ela poderia conseguir entrar lá? Deveria fazer com que Madame Prince, a bibliotecária saísse alguns instantes, então com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry ela entraria na sessão reservada e pegaria o livro rapidamente...mas como conseguiria fazer _tudo_ isso? Antes que seu cérebro tentasse formular a resposta para essa pergunta, ela já havia ido ao dormitório masculino, pego a capa de Harry, e as pernas dela já trilhavam o caminho até a biblioteca. _Mas o que fazer_? Olhou a biblioteca pela porta....nenhum aluno....apenas a bibliotecária sentada em seu em seus afazeres. Ela sabia que deveria arriscar qualquer coisa...de repente, quando ela achava que a melhor maneira seria bater na porta da sala de aula onde os três estavam e entregar a carta seria mais fácil, uma memória estranha veio em sua cabeça como um filme.

"- A Tonks...sabe....queria conseguir fazer o que ela faz....- Rony falou enquanto devorava uma quantidade significativa de delícias açucaradas que estavam sobre seu colo.

Estavam no trem indo para Hogwards...era uma lembrança recente de Gina pois havia sido no começo daquele ano.

-Ser como a Tonks?- Harry olhou para o amigo, intrigado.- Você quer dizer mudar a cor do cabelo e essas coisas?

-Isso mesmo!- Rony falou radiante, se imaginando mudando a cor de seus cabelos.- Por um segundo gostaria de ver como eu seria sem esse vermelho berrante na cabeça....

-Acho que perderia seu charme...- Gina falou animando-se com a conversa.

-Bom, conseguir fazer o que a Tonks faz é realmente difícil...- Hermione encarou Rony.- Mas me lembro muito bem de um livro que está na sessão reservada em Hogwards que possuí os feitiços mais úteis e complicados que existem....certamente lá não ensina como ser um bruxo metamorfo, mas deve ter alguma coisa do gênero que seja temporária....- e depois de uma pausa onde todos a olharam impressionados com a descoberta ela continuou.- Metamorfo....alguém como a Tonks...qual é gente você nunca ouviram falar do livro _Todos os Feitiços do Século_, por _Robert Wigbland_?

-Não!- Rony falou em tom indignado.- Certamente não somos como você que tem paixões por livros e..."

A partir daí Gina não fez questão de lembrar....era o certeza naquele livro deveria haver alguma coisa que ela poderia usar. _Mas como entrar na biblioteca?_

Olhando ao seu redor em busca de uma solução, viu uma tapeçaria muito antiga, com alguns dizeres em latim.

" Um feitiço _Incendium_....não! Não posso destruir _nenhuma_ relíquia de Hogwards!! "

Mas depois pensou novamente. O que valia mais? Aquela velha e gigante tapeçaria colorida próxima a biblioteca, ou a vida de todos? Decidindo-se pela segunda opção ela prontamente apontou a varinha para a tapeçaria, segurando a capa em sua mão esquerda. Aproximou-se lentamente.

" Acho melhor me esconder primeiro...." Ela olhou ao seu redor, _ninguém_. Vestiu a capa, olhando novamente para os lados....mas aquele corredor parecia estar _completamente_ vazio, mesmo que ela estivesse com a impressão de estar sendo observada. No momento que apontou a varinha e sussurrou: _Incendium!_ teve a nítida impressão que havia visto uma capa esvoaçar no final do corredor. Olhando novamente não viu nada.

Assim que a tapeçaria pegou fogo, vários quadros um pouco distantes que estavam distraídos e nem haviam notado a presença de Gina começaram a gritar.

-Fogo!- Gina pôde observar uma mulher extremamente desengonçada de vestido azul gritar estridentemente.

-Fique quieta, Doroty....você e essa sua mania de... - um cavalheiro de um quadro próximo começou a falar mas foi interrompido pela mulher chamada Doroty.

-Fogo de verdade, Sir Michgan! Na tapeçaria do Louco Grauth!

Percebendo que a atenção dos quadros estava voltada para o pequeno incidente que causara, Gina começou a recuar lentamente de onde estava. Torcendo para que a capa não denunciasse nenhum pedacinho no seu corpo, ou que ela tropeçasse e sua cabeça ficasse pairando no ar. Logo, a bibliotecária saiu correndo de trás de sua escrivaninha e foi em direção a onde todos os quadros apontavam.

-Oh, Meu Deus! Algum de vocês precisa levar o recado a Dumbledore! Finite Incantatem! - Gina ouviu ela dizer antes de adentrar a biblioteca ainda tapada pela capa. Aparentemente o feitiço havia parado seu fogo, e Gina deduziu que aquela tapeçaria devia ser pelo menos importante para que a bibliotecária quisesse falar com Dumbledore.

Certificando-se que ela não voltaria para seu posto enquanto Gina estivesse vasculhando os livros, ela esperou algum sinal de que tudo estaria seguro.

-Oh, por Merlim! Nenhum de vocês tem um quadro representante no escritório do diretor?- falou assustada.

-Minha senhora..- Gina ouviu a voz estridente da mulher do vestido azul, Doroty.- Não somos ex-diretores por isso certame....

S-im, eu sei! Sendo assim, eu mesma irei notificar o diretor que a tapeçaria do Louco Grauth foi seriamente arruinada....

Quando ouviu isso, Gina correu até a sessão reservada, ainda ouvindo as conversas dos quadros.

_"Todos os Feitiços do Século_, por _Robert Wigbland...._onde estará?"

Ela entrou rapidamente na pequena sala restrita.

-Wigbland...Wigbland...!!! Wytny....Worus....WIGBLAND!!!

Tapou a boca, desejando que ninguém tivesse escutado. Procurou rapidamente pelo livro....estava preso por uma corrente....certamente para que outros alunos com idéias parecidas com as dela não fossem _bem sucedidos_ em suas missões. Sabendo que as correntes deveria estar protegidas contra feitiços, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de sacar a varinha. Mesmo assim, seu desespero era tamanho, que mesmo sabendo que não teria força para quebra-la com as próprias mãos, ela se viu em poucos segundos, segurando o livro com a corrente arrebentada em suas mãos. Seus dedos sangravam, temendo que seu sangue a denunciasse no "roubo" do livro ela o colocou em baixo do braço e alcançando sua varinha murmurou, uma vez para cada mão.

_-Curar!_

Saiu apressada da biblioteca, passando pelos corredores onde os quadros ainda gritavam, agradeceu mentalmente pela bibliotecária e Dumbledore não terem chegado. Correu o mais rápido que pode e assim que se viu longe o suficiente, tirou a capa.

Respirou rapidamente, como se estivesse sufocada debaixo daquela capa.

Olhou para o livro em suas mãos.

-Eu _não_ acredito que fiz tudo isso apenas para colocar um feitiço em uma carta....

Mas era tarde para reclamar. Virando em direção as escadas, ela tinha em mente retornar a sala comunal e proferir o feitiço na carta, obviamente se o encontrasse no livro.

-Hermione disse que feitiços complicados estão nesse livro.....eu tenho certeza que...Hermione?

Ela havia tido a nítida impressão de ter visto Hermione na porta de uma sala de aula vazia, próxima ao lugar onde estava. Mas olhou novamente e não conseguiu ver nada.

" Devo estar delirando...."

E nesse momento ela teve a confirmação que Hermione não poderia estar ali. O sinal para a última aula da manhã havia tocado. Ela deveria correr. Em breve muitos alunos adentrariam a sala comunal largando seus materiais e indo almoçar. Ela correu, a capa seguramente posicionada em seus braços. Logo chegou no quadro da mulher gorda, teve que gritar a senha para que ela e sua amiga Violeta pudessem parar de fingir que ela não estava ali.

Assim que entrou, foi em direção a mesa onde estava a carta. Tudo estava exatamente como ela tinha deixado.

Abriu o livro e dirigiu-se imediatamente ao índice.

" Feitiços para desaparecer....feitiços mutantes...feitiços com poções..."

Estava começando a se desesperar. _Em qual daqueles títulos estaria o feitiço que ela precisava?_ Finalmente achou um tópico que lhe parecia útil: _Feitiços de segredos e senhas_. Antes de folhear as páginas em direção ao capítulo desejado algo passou por sua cabeça. E se fosse um feitiço de segredos e senhas que usavam em Hogwards para que os quadros _não _permitissem a entrada de alguém que não os soubesse? Abandonando qualquer pensamento da cabeça, abaixou a cabeça, ao ponto de seu nariz quase tocar o livro, e começou a ler.

Passou por diversas coisas que pareciam sem utilidade.

-..antigamente os bruxos usavam _feitiços de proibição_ em cartas pessoas e testamentos em que desejavam que apenas alguns membros da família tivessem acesso...._isso_!!!!

Ela ouviu seu coração bater rapidamente enquanto corria os olhos pela página, tentando digerir cada informação.

- ....hoje em dia é usado no Ministério da Magia, em documentos ultra-confidenciais que não podem ser lidos por leigos....e....- ela parou, seu coração deu um salto, achará!- ....e o efeito do feitiço é o mesmo que usado contra trouxas para que não percebam lugares mágicos e lembrem-se repentinamente de algo muito importante. Em primeiro lugar o nome de _todos _aqueles que possuem permissão para ler o documento (carta, bilhete) deve estar escrito no _alto _da _primeira _página, a _esquerda_. O nome deve estar _completo_, e de _trás para frente._

Ela não entendeu a simbologia de tudo aquilo. Como apenas havia uma página, ela prontamente fez o que o livro dizia. Algo não entrava na cabeça dela. Parecia tão simples...._por que as cartas que não poderiam ser interceptadas não usavam aquele feitiço? _Tirou o pensamento na cabeça e escreveu os nomes:

-Rettop yrrah....regnarg enoimreh.....yelsaew dlanor.....- e antes de passar para a próxima etapa ela pensou...poderia colocar outro nome. Senão, quando fossem contar a Dumbledore ele não iria poder ler nada!- Erodelbmud ovla.......

Estava tudo certo até aí. O nome de Harry, de Hermione, de Rony e de Dumbledore. Era o necessário. Recomeçou a ler.

Após escrever os nomes ao contrário, deve-se colocar todas as folhas corretamente alinhadas uma em cima da outra....- ela pulou essa parte já que havia apenas uma-.....e apontando no meio do pergaminho deve entoar, enquanto desenhasse um triângulo no meio da folha: _triamulus secretti faren_! O triângulo deve ser desenhado começando-se da ponta do alto, descendo-se para a direita, recuando a esquerda, e finalizando novamente no alto.

Temendo fazer alguma coisa errada, ela treinou o desenho do triângulo no ar.

" _Coragem Virgínia_...."

Ela pigarreou para que o som fosse claro e nada desse errado. Olhou novamente o livro.

Após a execução do feitiço para saber se ele foi bem sucedido, deve-se esperar que todas as palavras desapareçam. Se o nome do proferidor do feitiço estiver escrito corretamente conforme as instruções, este não terá a certeza do aproveitamento. A duração é de apenas 12 horas, por essa ser uma forma simplificada do feitiço original. A prática do original é apenas autorizada pelo Ministério e...

Gina parou de ler, estava perdendo tempo.

Sua mão tremeu quando ela apontou a varinha. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. _Era o momento...._

_-Triamulus....- _ela começou o desenho do triângulo lentamente, e se assustou ao ver que ele realmente estava pairando sobre o papel.-.... _secretti...._ _faren!!!_

Ela viu o triângulo pairar sobre o papel, brilhando em uma cor azul fluorescente. Piscou os olhos rapidamente apenas observando o efeito.

" _Tomara que dê certo....tomara....a dê certo, por Merlim!!!_"

Em um momento ela pensou que estava louca, pois quando piscou os olhos não só o triângulo desapareceu, mas também as palavras que ela demorara vários minutos escrevendo.

Sorriu....queria pular de alegria! _Tinha conseguido!_

Tinha que se apressar.....logo muitos alunos entrariam na sala....mas, _como_ fazer com que o trio _achasse_ o pergaminho enfeitiçado?

Olhando para a mesa constatou que a simples visão de um livro grosso como aquele, na mesa da sala comunal e com correntes arrebentadas em suas extremidades chamariam a atenção. Apenas os três poderia ler....isso ela tinha certeza...pois ela mesma não via nada mais do que um pergaminho levemente amarelado.

Correu até o dormitório de Harry e guardou a capa no lugar em que havia a pego. Se demorou alguns instantes olhando para a cama do irmão, que era próxima a do garoto que sobreviveu. Sentiu uma pontada no coração. Uma camiseta do uniforme de Hogwards estava jogada sobre sua cama, juntamente com uma gravata. Ela sorriu ao pensar que era graças a Fred e Jorge e sua loja de logros, que ela e Rony podiam se gabar de ter mais de uma peça de uniforme igual. Ela sentiu uma lágrima quente no rosto ao pensar que poderia nunca mais o ver.

_Mas ela havia decidido....e iria até o fim...._

Desceu a escada rapidamente, observando tudo a sua volta de um jeito que nunca havia feito.... _podia ser a última vez que ela veria tudo aquilo...._

Saiu pela passagem do retrato, sem ser notada pela mulher gorda e Violeta que conversavam animadamente enquanto saboreavam seu almoço. _Almoço?_

"Oh, não...preciso correr!!!!!!!"

Ela ouviu a sineta tocar ao longe. Era a hora de todos descansarem das aulas da manhã e almoçarem. Muitas turmas não tinham aula a tarde e deveriam estar se dirigindo a suas salas comunais. Ela correu....não sabia para onde ia....mas corria......precisava falar com Malfoy em primeiro lugar....e precisava de um bom lugar para se esconder até a hora de sua morte....ela tremeu ao ouvir seu pensamento repetir...._hora de sua morte_....

Mas já estava feito....ela saiu correndo...ninguém poderia vê-la...ou seu plano estaria arruinado...não queria ter que olhar para todos novamente....não ficaria ali, dentro do castelo. Saiu rapidamente dirigindo-se aos jardins. Poucos alunos estavam lá...ela foi até uma árvore muito próxima da floresta proibida. Se escondeu atrás dela. No momento apropriado ela sairia de seu esconderijo e alcançaria Malfoy. Precisava saber todos os detalhes...precisava garantir que ninguém saísse ferido.

_"Não irei me arrepender...."_

A última aula deles havia sido adivinhação, portanto apenas encontraram Hermione na mesa da Grifinória, na hora do almoço.

-E a aula de Runas?- Rony a olhou, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

-Hoje foi simplesmente espetacular...e vocês? Como foi outra aula _vaga_ de adivinhação?

Nenhum dos dois podia criticar o comentário de Hermione. Mesmo que quem desse aula fosse Firenze, adivinhação sempre seria uma matéria _muito vaga_, como Hermione adorava repetir.

-Ué....vaga!- Harry respondeu sorrindo.

-Não sei por que aquele centauro continua dando aula pra gente....ele não é pior nem melhor que a professora Trelawney....- eles se surpreenderam ao ouvir Neville fazer o comentário. Ele ao perceber a cara de assombro dos amigos, continuou.- Bom....é o que eu penso....

-Concordo com você, Neville!- Rony falou enchendo a boca de purê de batatas, e logo após tomando goles enormes de suco de abóbora.- Acho que vou fazer como a Mione....desistir de adivinhação...afinal, para ser Auror não é necessário, _não é_? - ele frisou a pergunta e olhou para Hermione, esperando que ela respondesse.

-Não, Rony....não é necessário...mas mesmo assim você não iria ficar com o horário vago, iria? Iria cursar Runas Antigas? É uma matéria difícil e....

-Eu sei, mas eu faria como em todas as outras e copiaria suas anotações....- ele falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, virando o corpo completamente para o lado, na direção de Hermione, que mesmo estando sentada ao seu lado não havia lhe dirigido o olhar ao falar a última frase.

-Eu acho que vou parar de emprestar minhas anotações a _vocês_, Ronald Weasley.....

-Vocês?- Harry tentou fazer um tom de indignação.- Não me meta nessa briga, Mione!

-O.K, Harry...mas o problema é que desse jeito vocês se tornam dependentes e sabem, os N.I.E.M's estão cada vez mais próximos e se quiserem...

-Tudo bem, Mione...eu mudo a minha desculpa do por quê cursas Runas....- Rony a encarou fundo nos olhos ao começar a frase.

Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase ou que Hermione começasse algum de seus discursos sobre os N.I.E.M's ela sentiu uma mão em sua coxa. Ela sentiu como se até o último fio de cabelo de sua cabeça arrepiasse, assim que sentiu a mão de Rony pousar em sua perna.

-Vou cursar Runas pra passar mais tempo com você, que tal?- ele a encarou.

Ela olhou rapidamente para a mão do ruivo sobre sua perna e depois para a expressão que havia se formado em seu rosto.

-Ronald Weasley....você tem 5 segundos para....- ela não completou a frase.

-Para o que?- ele ria do rosto corado de Hermione.

Ela sussurrou de uma forma que apenas ele pôde escutar.

-Tira essa mão daí senão eu....

-Senão você o que, Mione...?- ele sorriu mais ainda, deliciando-se com a expressão de raiva que se formava no rosto dela.

-Senão....- e antes dela terminar a frase, ela lhe deu um tapa estalado no braço que estava passando por baixo da mesa para alcançar sua perna.

-Ai, Mione! Isso doeu!!!- ele exclamou, segurando o pulso do braço atingido.

-Eu avisei! Seus 5 segundos tinham esgotado!

-Ah, por favor...você vai ter essas frescuras agora que....

-Agora que _o que_, Ronald?- ela falou bufando, encarando o garoto.

As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas. Ele sabia que não havia a pedido em namoro mas era como se eles estivessem _juntos_. E se ela esperasse que ele não fosse nunca segurar sua mão, ou abraçá-la em público estava enganada. Se bem que, ele mesmo admitia que a atitude dele alguns minutos antes havia sido meio, _atrevida._

-Nada não...desculpa....- ele falou baixo, seu rosto agora da cor de seu cabelo.

Hermione virou pro outro lado e recomeçou a comer. Sentia-se completamente envergonhada.

Harry e Neville que não tinham visto nada por _debaixo da mesa _ficaram sem entender o real motivo da discussão.

Hermione tentou conter um breve sorriso que se formou no canto de seus lábios.

" _Hermione sua pervertida!!! _"

Ela se xingava enquanto terminava seu almoço. Rony a encarava de vez em quando. Quando ela percebeu que ele havia desistido de olhá-la foi a vez dela o observar. Ele já estava com 16 anos....estava tão mudado...ela se admirou com o que o quadribol _pode_ fazer com o corpo de um rapaz. Ela conseguia lembrar que quando ele a abraçava, ela se sentia protegida. Os braços fortes dele lhe passavam segurança....

Ela nunca havia reparado tanto no corpo do ruivo em todos aqueles anos...ela corava a cada pensamento. Logo sacudiu a cabeça e terminou seu suco.

" Hermione...olha o que ele está fazendo com você!!! Você vai ficar maluca desse jeito!!!!"

Mas ela sorriu....não podia _privar_ sua mente de reparar _nessas coisas_.

Ele a olhou e ao ver que sorria, sorriu para ela. Era como se fosse um código, e aquele sorriso era uma espécie de pedido de desculpas.

Quando a maioria dos alunos já se dirigia para fora do salão, o trio foi em direção a torre, pegar o material da aula da tarde.

Todos os alunos gritavam e corriam pelos corredores. Alguns, descansavam na grama do jardim. Mal podiam imaginar que uma aluna do quinto ano estava triste e sozinha, apenas esperando o _momento de morrer_.

N/A: Oieee!!! Acho que esse foi o maior capítulo que já escrevi...me empolguei! Sei que não teve muito romance mas caaaaalma, gente....ainda tem mt pela frente! Afinal, eu precisava começar a resolver a história de Gina, né? Algum palpite sobre os fatos estranhos desse capítulo?! Huahuau, se alguém descobriu, psiu!!! Não falem nas reviews, me falem por e-mail )....quero deixar surpresa, se bem que eu sei que tm alta galera q lê essa fic q parece pegar as coisas no ar, então...é isso aí! Desculpe a demora....mas acho q valew a pena!!! Bjks!


	12. O viratempo

Capítulo 12- O vira-tempo 

Fazia algum tempo que Harry não se sentia muito a vontade de andar com Rony e Hermione. Não que ele pensasse que poderia _estragar_ algum momento dos dois, por que eles _nunca_ se beijavam em público, mesmo que Harry não entendesse o por quê. Na verdade, ele não se sentia a vontade por que sabia que quando estava com Cho, ele não gostava que tivesse sempre alguém sobrando ao lado deles, parecendo calcular cada movimento e absorver cada palavra. Mas Hermione e Rony não pareciam se incomodar, então ele superava o mal estar e continuava ao lado deles. Eles estavam subindo as escadas em direção à torre da Grifinória. Mesmo que faltassem apenas minutos para as aulas da tarde, eles não pareciam nem um pouco apressados. Harry ia sempre mais atrás, perdido em seus pensamentos...mais precisamente, perdido em uma certa corvinal que ele iria encontrar no final do dia, como todos os outros dias.  
Ele ouvia Hermione e Rony discutindo, mas já estava tão acostumado que não tinha a mínima vontade de se meter na briga e dizer que eles pareciam duas crianças brigando, mesmo depois de terem admitido que se gostavam Isso era o pior de tudo, que Harry de certa forma não gostava nos dois amigos. _As meias palavras_. Eles nunca falavam frases diretas...nunca utilizavam palavras com real sentido quando se dirigiam um ao outro. Ele lembrou de quando Rony havia contado sobre o passeio a Hogsmeade para ele.  
"- E foi isso, Harry....- Rony tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios, seu rosto estava levemente corado.  
- Então você quer dizer que você e a Mione estão juntos?  
- Ãn....- Rony pareceu pensar por alguns instantes.- Eu...eu não sei.....  
- O que?- Harry olhou diretamente para o amigo.- Como você não sabe?  
- Bom, é que...- Rony engoliu em seco.- Mesmo que tudo isso tenha acontecido a Mione não disse diretamente que gostava de mim e.  
- E você....disse à ela?  
- Bom, ela sabe e....  
- Rony...- Harry fechou os olhos tentando se controlar para não começar novamente com outro discurso sobre omitir sentimentos.- Eu duvido que você tenha dito pra Mione, com todas as palavras, que você _ama_ ela....  
- Bom....er, isso não....  
- E por que não???- Harry o olhou com descrença.  
- Bom, por que....por que....ah, Harry....esquece!!! Você _nunca_ vai entender!  
- Tem razão...- Harry falou em tom divertido, seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho de alegria.- Eu nunca vou entender por que vocês demoraram 6 anos para admitirem o que sentiam e simplesmente não admitem um para o outro que não é uma simples atração"  
Ele não se sentia culpado por ter jogado aquelas verdade na cara de Rony. Afinal, tudo que ele havia dito não passava da _realidade_. E ele sabia que todas as garotas, assim como Cho, gostavam de romantismo. Ele nunca esqueceria o dia em que havia lhe entregado uma rosa. A garota havia sorrido de um jeito completamente novo para ele, um sorriso cheio de interpretações. Ela havia apenas exclamado: Harry! e aquilo era o suficiente para ele saber que ela havia adorado o simples gesto. Claro, que ele havia o repetido várias e várias vezes.....mas no dia em que eles estavam em Hogsmeade, sem a autorização dos professores, e sem Harry saber que levaria uma detenção por isso, e que Cho sairia impune, ele tomou coragem de dizer a ela o que passava em sua mente há muito tempo. Ele havia dito 3 palavras que toda garota sonha em ouvir. E ele havia dito de todo o coração. _Eu te amo_.

Mas ele logo saiu de seus devaneios, haviam chegado na passagem do retrato.  
- Senha....hihihi- eles ouviram a mulher gorda se controlar para não rir mais abertamente de uma piada que sua amiga Violeta contara.  
- Mugnar Brotacus! - ele ouviu Hermione falar, em tom de censura.  
Assim que entraram na sala comunal, onde haviam alguns estudantes atirados nas poltronas, ele e Hermione tiveram que ouvir Rony e seus discursos sobre quadros.  
- Francamente! Ela e essa amiga Violeta, não se cansam nunca! Sabe, nessas horas eu sinto falta do _Sir_...

Mas antes que Rony pudesse relembrar o fato do terceiro ano, em que a mulher gorda havia sido substituída por outro quadro, ele ouviu Harry chamar ele e Hermione do outro lado da sala.  
Se desviando de algumas explosões de alguns jogos de snap explosivo que alguns alunos que não tinham aula a tarde jogavam, eles finalmente alcançaram Harry.  
Ele apontou para a mesa. A primeira coisa que Hermione viu foi um livro consideravelmente longo, e ela realmente se sentiu tentada a lê-lo, se não fosse pelo rosto de urgência do amigo.  
Deixando de observar o livro, Hermione deixou seus olhos correrem para o exato ponto que Harry apontava.  
- Mas o que é....- ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Rony.  
- Eu...eu conheço essa letra!!!- ele apanhou o pergaminho antes que Hermione pudesse fazer isso.- É da Gina...  
Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e espiaram por cima do ombro do amigo, com alguma dificuldade já que ele era o mais alto dos três.  
Hermione tomou uma atitude mais sensata, arrancou o pergaminho das mãos do ruivo e o pousou sobre a mesa, fazendo sinal para que os dois se sentassem ao seu lado.  
Assim que eles estavam acomodados, ela pousou os olhos no pergaminho. Desviando a atenção de algumas palavras no canto superior que estavam escritas ao contrário, e sem querer adivinhar o significado delas, ela começou a ler. E ela teve certeza que Rony e Harry estavam lendo as mesmas linhas que ela, pois as exclamações de surpresa eram mútuas.

_Harry, Mione e Rony.  
Antes de mais nada quero que vocês informem à Ordem da Fênix os acontecimentos futuros que vou narrar nessa breve carta...e espero que compreendam por que não contei nada a vocês antes.  
Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas a Mione pode confirmar tudo para vocês. E não culpem ela por não ter contado...ela tem se mostrado uma verdadeira amiga nesses últimos dias.  
A algum tempo atrás, eu estava caminhando nas masmorras, voltando de uma suspensão com o Snape que vocês nem tiveram conhecimento, por que vocês raramente notam a minha ausência e eu não os culpo por isso. Voltando ao assunto principal, passando por um corredor escuro eu vi uma luz que vinha de uma sala. Parecia um feitiço, e eu realmente queria saber se aquela pessoa estava quebrando alguma regra da escola...parecia muito ência com a Mione, sabe? Bom, eu não sei bem o por quê mas, eu espiei com cuidado pra dentro da sala. A pessoa se levantou. Eu ouvi ele resmungar alguma coisa como: "Se Dumbledore descobrir estou ferrado...." E ele me viu. E naquele momento eu percebi que os cabelos loiros me eram familiares. Era o Malfoy. Ele pareceu realmente assustado de me ver ali. Começamos a discutir até que ele me segurou pelo pescoço, quase me sufocando, e mesmo que eu jurasse que não tinha visto nada, ele me fez jurar que não contaria nada a ninguém. O problema não foi jurar, o problema foi a ameaça de morte que ele me fez. No outro dia, ele me perseguiu. Roubou minha varinha e mandou que eu encontrasse ele depois do jantar em uma sala perto das masmorras. Eu tive que ir. Ele estava com a minha varinha. O pior: ele usou ela para fazer aquele maldito feitiço. E ele veio fazendo isso a vários dias. A Mione nos descobriu um dia desses, mas eu a fiz jurar que não contaria a ninguém. Eu não faço questão de dizer como o feitiço funciona, nem as palavras exatas que apareciam. Eu só sei que você-sabe-quem precisa de uma pessoa sangue-puro, e por isso ele iria matar todas as pessoas presentes em Hogwards para que ninguém pudesse contar o ocorrido, e acharia um a qual ele usaria. Mas Malfoy me convenceu que você-sabe-quem não precisaria correr esse risco, de matar todos e chamar a atenção. Pois ele tinha um sangue-puro que sabia de tudo e que ele não se recusaria a matar. Eu. Nesse ponto da história vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu simplesmente não quebrava a minha promessa....por que eu não fugia de Malfoy? Bom, na realidade eu e o Malfoy tivemos um certo envolvimento nessa história toda. Eu sei que parece algo inacreditável mas eu não vou ficar justificando os meus por quês de sentir algo por ele. O mais importante é que eu resolvi me entregar a você-sabe-quem. Não queiram bancar os heróis....por favor, eu imploro. Façam com que ninguém descubra e contem à Ordem. Eles terão tempo de se mobilizar para conter você-sabe-quem depois que eu usar meu sangue. Eu não entendo por que ele simplesmente não me corta e não me manda embora, se conseguiria meu sangue do mesmo jeito. Eu acho que eu sei demais. Espero que vocês consigam mais uma vez salvar o mundo bruxo. Eu pelo menos salvarei as vidas de Hogwards. Mione e Rony: Parem de discutir....afinal, vocês estão juntos ou não?  
Harry: Eu sempre soube que você conseguiria derrotar você-sabe-quem. Prove isso pra mim não tentando fazer isso dessa vez.  
Mandem meu adeus a todos.  
Virgínia Weasley_

Os três terminaram de ler quase ao mesmo tempo. Hermione sentiu que Rony tremia ao seu lado. Sentiu que seus próprios olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
- Co-como ela deixou essa carta jogada aqui, se tudo era segredo?- Harry quebrou o silêncio, fazendo a pergunta que Hermione julgou inadequada.  
- É meio óbvio que ela usou algum feitiço....olhe as letras no alto da página...- ele raciocinou.- Nossos nomes ao contrários e....  
- E esse livro da seção reservada....ah, entendi....- Harry respondeu.  
- Não! Tem o nome de Dumbledore aqui também...se ela usou o feitiço de restrição que eu estou pensando, então ela quer que Dumbledore possa ler essa carta também!  
Hermione e Harry estavam tão perdidos tentando decifrar o feitiço que não perceberam que Rony estava ficando cada vez mais pálido. Ele se levantou e ficou de costas.  
Hermione e Harry, percebendo o barulho comum na sala comunal, e tomando consciência do real perigo da situação se calaram e fitaram Rony.  
- Como vocês podem se preocupar com coisas tão idiotas sendo que minha irmã vai se entregar a você-sabe-quem!!!!!- ele falou de um jeito que Hermione nunca tinha visto, mas lembrava-se vagamente. Lembrou que foi a mesma voz que ela ouviu na discussão que tivera com ele, em seu quarto ano, sobre Vítor Krum....ele estava com uma _voz de choro.  
_Ela se sentiu mal, sentiu as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto. Odiava vê-lo daquele jeito. Era horrível. Foi em direção a ele e tocou de leve o seu ombro.  
- Rony....- ela falou com a voz mais serena que pôde.- Nós não vamos deixar que nada aconteça a ela....nós vamos falar para Ordem e....  
- ATÉ QUE A ORDEM FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, MINHA IRMÃ JÁ VAI TER MORRIDO NA MÃO DAQUELE IMUNDO!!! E TUDO ISSO É CULPA DO MALFOY!!! E VOCÊ SABIA O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO, HERMIONE!!!- ele parou para tomar ar, seu rosto mais vermelho que o normal. Muitas pessoas se afastaram devido aos gritos, mas Hermione continuava ali, agora não mais com a mão em seu ombro, mas ouvindo o que ela sabia que iria ouvir. Ela tinha escondido isso dele....ele tinha o direito de saber.....- VOCÊ SABIA!!! COMO PÔDE ESCONDER ISSO DE MIM!!! O MALFOY E MINHA IRMÃ, ISSO NUNCA IRIA DAR CERTO, VOCÊ OUVIU, NUNCA!!! E MESMO SABENDO OS PERGIGOS QUE A GINA CORRIA VOCÊ PREFERIU FICAR QUIETA, ACOBERTANDO OS DOIS!  
- Rony, eu...- ela falou mas sua voz tremeu. Ela chorava....estava arrependida e com medo....estava ouvindo Rony falar com ela de um jeito _cruel_.  
- NADA DE RONY, NÃO ME VENHA COM SENTIMENTALISMOS NESSA ORA!!! VOCÊ PODERIA TER ME AVISADO E EU TERIA IMPEDIDO TUDO ISSO!!! E AGORA ELA ESTÁ NAS MÃOS DE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM, E TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA!  
Ele se atirou numa cadeira, os cabelos despenteados, o rosto ainda vermelho. Hermione soluçava baixinho, sentiu quando Harry se colocou ao lado dela, segurando seu braço....aquilo lhe passou segurança.  
- Rony...- Harry parecia o único que não gritava ou chorava.- Quantas vezes já passamos por isso? Nós vamos conseguir trazer ela de volta são e sempre! Você não precisava ter gritado com a Mione desse jeito, a culpa não é dela! Ela nunca poderia imaginar que tudo isso iria acontecer e eu tenho certeza que se.....  
- Deixa, Harry....- a voz de Hermione era quase um sussurro. Ela olhou a sala comunal que tinha se esvaziado ou por causa da briga ou por que as aulas da tarde já havia começado, e naquele momento ela não se importou de perder a matéria.- Rony tem razão...eu devia ter contado...mas eu tive medo de que Gina corresse um perigo maior se eu fizesse isso, ela me pediu pra não falar nada, mas eu devia....eu devia ter falado pelo menos a vocês.  
Harry viu que ela estava ficando pálida, e sabia que devido ao estado de saúde que ela havia tido nos últimos dias não era seguro deixar ela continuar com tudo aquilo. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a guiou até uma poltrona, ela sentou. Colocou as mãos tapando o rosto, soluçava....os impedia de ver sua expressão.  
Rony olhou para ela, seu rosto pareceu mudar rapidamente. Não havia mais raiva...havia preocupação...preocupação com Hermione.  
Milhares de pensamentos passaram pela cabeça dele....ele tinha gritado com ela daquele jeito, a incriminado....e nem havia dado chances a ela de se explicar....ele estava chorando....ela sofria...ele não tinha como adivinhar o que ela tinha passado para não contar a eles...ele estava sendo insensível...e ela que tinha ensinado a ele o que era ver as coisas pela visão dos outros.  
- Hermione....eu....- ele começou.  
- Tudo bem, Ron....- ela afastou as mãos dos olhos e fitou o tapete.- Eu sei que tudo que você falou é verdade....eu vou concertar o meu erro....eu prometo!!! Vocês vão levar essa carta para Dumbledore e eu vou falar com a professora Minerva....eu sei exatamente o que fazer...e vou fazer tudo _sozinha_...afinal, se eu tivesse contado tudo isso....  
- Não!!! Eu vou te ajudar!- Rony se levantou e foi em direção a ela.- Hermione, eu sei que gritei com você mas, acho que se quisermos salvar a Gina devemos ser rápidos e trabalhar juntos...mas não pense que eu engoli essa história de você enganar a gente todo esse tempo...  
- Rony...ela não enganou....- Harry se meteu na conversa.  
- Falamos isso depois....vamos fazer alguma coisa antes que seja tarde...é da vida da minha irmã que estamos falando....eu não vou ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada.  
Nos minutos seguintes Hermione pediu a Harry e Rony que fossem até Dumbledore, mostrassem a carta e pedissem auxílio. Ela disse que iria até a sala da professora Minerva, não importava se teria que invadir sua aula. Ela iria pedir um favor muito importante...e tinha certeza que a professora iria pedir a ela para que assumisse todos os riscos. E ela certamente o faria.....

Ela corria pelos corredores...faltava apenas alguns passos e ela finalmente chegaria à sala de McGonagall....quando chegou, ficou feliz em saber que o sinal havia tocado e que os alunos estavam saindo da sala. Ela se espremeu entre eles e foi em direção a mesa da professora. Ela tinha o rosto cansado e os óculos quase caiam da ponta de seu nariz. Seu coque, sempre militramente alinhado no topo da cabeça, estava ligeiramente fora de ângulo...ela parecia _exausta_. Hermione se sentiu um pouco culpada por ter que pedir um favor a ela novamente....mas ela sabia que era por um bem maior. O plano havia se montado em sua cabeça em questão de segundos...e ela estava determinada a fazer o impossível para se redimir com Rony, e salvar Gina.  
- Professora, sei que não é uma boa hora mas eu _realmente_ preciso de sua ajuda...  
- Sim, Sra. Granger...o que deseja?- ela falou enquanto suspirava tristemente e ajeitava os óculos.  
- Ah, a senhora lembra que no meu terceiro ano havia me emprestado um vira-tempo?  
- Claro, poderia me esquecer.....tive que falar com o pessoal do Ministério e....  
- Teria como a senhora conseguir um rapidamente....?- Hermione falou em tom de urgência interrompendo a professora, e corando ao fazer isso.-....É um caso de vida ou morte....  
- Bom, a Senhorita entende que existe regras e....- ela parou ao observar o rosto de apreensão da garota.- O que aconteceu afinal, senhorita Granger?  
- Eu acho que a senhora não acreditaria em mim, professora....mas o professor Dumbledore já deve estar a par da situação, então se a senhora quiser confirmar a história.  
- Conte-me....  
- A senhora conseguiria o.......?  
- Se a senhora me explicar a situação e a mesma foi realmente grave, poderei emprestar o meu, já que tenho o usado para...ãn, bom, isso não vem ao caso....mas me fale, o que está acontecendo de tão grave?  
Hermione tomou fôlego e começou a falar tudo de uma vez só, analisando o rosto da professora que tomava uma expressão de assombro ao saber que você-sabe-quem tinha um plano para retomar o verdadeiro poder. Ao terminar, ela se sentia sem um peso nas costas....era bom que alguém da Ordem soubesse de tudo.  
- Acho melhor falarmos com o professor Dumbledore....  
Em questão de minutos, a professora havia cancelado suas aulas e estava com Hermione, Rony e Harry na sala do diretor. Precisavam ser rápidos.  
- Vocês conhecem as regras....não sei exatamente o que a senhorita Granger tem em mente mas...quando pretendem usar o vira-tempo?  
- É só questão de minutos até eu....bom, eu pretendo usar um feitiço que seria, ãn, de certa forma ilegal diretor...mas é a única coisa que me veio em mente.....  
- Diga, senhorita Granger.  
- Ah...- Hermione olhou para Rony apreensiva.- Eu pensei em um feitiço metamórfico temporário...sabe, assim eu poderia.....  
- Eu entendi seu plano, senhorita Granger....- os olhos azuis de Dumbledore agora pareciam preocupados.- Mas se a senhorita está realmente pensando em.....  
- Sim, professor....acho que não há outra saída,como vira-tempo, eu poderia voltar a algum momento próximo ao que Gina abandonou aquele livro na sala comunal junto com a carta....eu aprenderia o feitiço e....  
- Vocês podem parar de falar cm código?- Rony parecia extremamente confuso e perturbado.- Do que vocês estão falando? Feitiço metamórfico? Como isso poderia....  
- Acalme-se, senhor Weasley....ao seu tempo entenderá...- Dumbledore fitou o ruivo por alguns instantes e depois se voltou para Hermione. - Sei que a senhorita tem capacidade de fazer um feitiço metamórfico temporário, e se deseja assumir uma forma parecida com a da menina Weasley.....  
- O que???- Harry começava a entender toda a conversa.- Hermione??? Você vai ficar parecida com a Gina e se entregar ao Voldemort?  
- Ãn?- Rony mesmo tremendo ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas, parecia mais apavorado ainda com a idéia da garota.- Mas e se.....  
- Em primeiro lugar, Rony....você estava me culpando até agora...e em segundo lugar, com um vira-tempo é só eu não ser vista que.  
- O que é um vira-tempo?- Rony parecia irritado, seu rosto vermelho.- Vocês estão falando grego pra mim!  
Hermione suspirou e olhou para a professora Minerva, que assentiu com a cabeça.  
- Rony, você está mal de memória, não? No nosso terceiro ano....lembra? Eu e Harry lhe contamos todos os detalhes depois e......  
- Ah! É disso que estão falando...mas....não entendo.....  
Hermione bufou e andou rapidamente de um lado para o outro.  
- Aiai, estamos perdendo tempo!  
- Eu concordo....Minerva, se você puder agora....- ele fez um sinal para a professora que apenas fitou demoradamente Hermione e depois saiu da sala, iria buscar seu vira-  
tempo.- Vocês precisam entender que não poderão contar a ninguém que usaram o vira-tempo de Minerva....ela tem o usado com autorização do Ministérios para trabalhos mais complicados, se souberem que ela emprestou ele a vocês......  
- Sim, professor....- Hermione parecia ansiosa.- Mas, se não se importa....não poderíamos ir atrás dela? Seria mais rápido...eu tenho que aprender o feitiço e.....  
- _Vocês não podem ir em três pessoas_.  
- ...ãn, o que?- Harry olhou intrigado para Dumbledore.  
- Será mais fácil de serem vistos....deve ir apenas a senhorita Granger ou ela e um dos senhores e....  
- Eu vou...- Hermione virou em direção a pessoa que havia dito as palavras. Era Rony.  
- Mas, Ron....você nunca...  
- Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha nessa loucura....muito menos vou deixar que algo aconteça a você enquanto estiver "disfarçada" de Gina.....  
Hermione sentiu o rosto corar. Ela não sabia que podia ser tão importante assim.  
Harry olhou para Rony e se aproximou do amigo.  
- Rony, vocês não podem ser vistos!- os olhos dele pareciam mais verdes.- E além disso, confie na Mione...da última vez que usamos um vira-tempo, se ela não mantivesse o controle da situação nós.....  
- Tudo bem....- ele encarou Hermione que o encarava firmemente de volta.- Vamos nessa.....  
Dumbledore chamou a atenção deles e disse que havia um sala, no alto da torre oeste que estava vazia. Lá que Hermione e Rony deveria usar o vira-tempo, e era para lá que eles deveriam voltar.  
Eles foram até a sala da professora Minerva, esta os esperava apreensiva.  
- Oh, por Merlim...espero que dê tudo certo....- ela entregou o vira-tempo à Hermione que prontamente o colocou em volta do pescoço.  
- Obrigada, professora...- Hermione a fitou.- Novamente a senhora está se sacrificando pelos outros.....  
- Eu estou fazendo meu trabalho....enquanto vocês estiverem resolvendo o problema, eu e Dumbledore chamaremos a Ordem...porém, o castelo não ficará sem um membro dela....Snape estará aqui...e ele já foi avisado que se os senhores precisarem de ajuda na volta ou.....  
- _Snape_?- Harry se surpreendeu.- Mas ele....  
- Ele é um membro da Ordem e vai estar aqui para ajudar _sim_, senhor Potter...e como o senhor não voltará no tempo, espero que peça a ajuda dele se.....  
- Sim, senhora...- Harry abaixou a cabeça levemente envergonhado.  
- Vão!- ela se virou e foi em direção a outra mesa, onde começou a procurar alguns papéis. Ignorando o fato, os três saíram da sala.  
Harry se virou para os dois com semblante preocupado.  
- Vocês têm certeza que ficarão bem?  
- Claro!- Rony falou confiante.- A Mione tá aqui...é sempre ela que leva a melhor...  
A garota sentiu o rosto quente, balançou a cabeça e olhou para Harry.  
- Não esqueça que se, alguém nos vir, ou se algo estranho acontecer você.....  
- Sim..._Snape_.....- Harry falou a contragosto. - Vamos....- Hermione já ia se virando quando ouviu a voz de Harry.  
- Mione...você tem certeza que, bom...que eles não vão te....ãn.....  
- É um risco que eu preciso correr! Mas imagino que assim que virem que meu sangue não é puro eles.....  
- Mas mesmo assim é perigoso!!!- Harry parecia decidido á mantê-los ali.  
- Harry, está decidido!!!- ela se virou para o amigo.- Meu sangue não vai adiantar em nada!!! E acho que, bom....se eles me matarem por raiva......  
- O que?- Rony se virou para ela, estava branco.- Você está pensando em se sacrificar para que o plano de você-sabe-quem dê errado e para salvar minha irmã?  
- SIM!!!- ela gritava, os punhos fechados tentando conter a raiva.- Pensem um pouco!!! Sem o sangue puro, ele não vai conseguir retomar o poder! EU vou estragar o plano dele, _E_ salvarei a vida de Gina....além da de todos vocês.....  
Ela girou nos calcanhares e foi em direção ao caminho que Dumbledore havia explicado. Rony, sem outra alternativa a acompanhou, lançando um último olhar a Harry, que parecia ter lágrimas por detrás dos óculos.  
- Fique bem, Mione...- ele só queria que a amiga continuasse _viva_ depois de tudo aquilo, o que não parecia alguma coisa provável.....  
Eles caminham rapidamente, subiam escadas, dobravam corredores. Ambos se sentindo mais nervosos a cada passo.  
- Seu objetivo, Rony é impedir a Gina de ir até o local em que você-sabe-quem vai estar....mesmo que eu esteja apenas com cabelo vermelho e sardas vou ter que disfarçar, afinal não serei Virgínia e.....  
- Ei, então por que não usamos uma poção polissuco?  
- Rony, por favor! Pense de vez em quando! A poção polissuco demora um mês para ficar pronta!  
- Ah, esqueci....bom, é que com toda essa confusão.....  
Ele se calou pois haviam chegado na tal sala. Hermione prontamente abriu a porta e entrou, Rony a seguiu. O que encontraram não foi nada menos do que uma sala de aula, muito parecida com a de Trelawney, com pufes e pouca iluminação.

_"Precisamos usar logo o vira-tempo....."_

- Rony, tranque a porta....- Hermione tentou falar com voz calma.  
- O-o que?- ele corou.  
- Ah, Rony...pare de pensar idiotices e tranque a porta!!! Ninguém pode entrar aqui, esqueceu? E devemos voltar para cá depois de tudo....  
- Ah, tá...desculpe...- completamente corado ele foi até a porta, e apontando a varinha murmurou um feitiço e a mesma se trancou.  
- Venha até aqui! Vamos voltar pelo menos umas 4 horas....5 talvez....não, mais....precisamos de tempo o suficiente para que eu aprenda o feitiço e para que você detenha sua irmã...mas lembre...não podemos ser vistos!!! E você deve esperar pelo menos acontecimentos que _precisamos_ que aconteçam acontecerem....  
Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Hermione puxou o vira-tempo de baixo da blusa e foi na direção de Rony, que permanecia imóvel.  
Ela puxou o cordão dourado e o esticou em direção ao pescoço de Rony. Aproximou seus rostos para que o cordão passasse por cima da cabeça dele.  
Quando ele viu o rosto de Hermione vindo rapidamente em direção ao seu, corou instintivamente. Ela passou um cordão por cima de sua cabeça. Agora os dois estavam _muito_ próximos, as cabeças unidas no meio do cordão.  
Ele tremeu dos pés a cabeça...Hermione parecia tão certa do que fazer e ele estava se sentindo completamente idiota.  
Ele viu ela segurar uma espécie de ampulheta, e a girar várias vezes.  
A ampulheta começou a girar sozinha assim que Hermione a largou, girou rapidamente. As imagens ao redor de Rony se tornaram apenas um borrão. Um barulho insistente de um relógio ecoava em seus ouvidos. E de repente tudo parou....  
Hermione novamente inclinou o corpo na direção dele e retirou o cordão do pescoço do ruivo, escondendo ele dentro das próprias vestes.  
- Pronto....agora temos que ir escondidos...esperar que Gina escreva a carta e pegue o livro na biblioteca....  
Quando Hermione fez menção de sair, preparando a varinha para destrancar e trancar a porta depois novamente, Rony a segurou no braço.  
- Que horas serão?  
- Acho que devemos estar acordando....- ela tentou pensar mas sua cabeça latejava.  
- E Virgínia não foi a nenhuma aula, não é?  
Ela não conseguia responder, a mão gelada do ruivo ainda segurava seu pulso, ela se sentiu corar....fazia tempo que não sentia o toque dele....  
- Acho que não.....bom, se é isso que você quer saber: sim, nós temos tempo...por isso, vamos fazer tudo com calma...afinal, deve ser difícil andar pelo castelo sem sermos vistos.  
- Se ao menos tivéssemos a capa do Harry....  
- Talvez Gina a tenha pego...e estragaríamos tudo se tivéssemos voltado no tempo com a capa....  
- Ah....boa colocação.....  
Hermione colou o ouvido na porta e depois se virou para Rony, corando novamente ao ver que ele a fitava, mas afastando tais pensamentos de sua mente...precisava estar pronta para qualquer coisa.  
- Esperaremos o sinal do começo das aulas....- ela fitou o chão demoradamente.  
- Ainda falta...devemos estar indo para o café.  
- E logo iremos começar a nossa discussão novamente.  
- Não me lembre...desculpa.....  
Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre eles. Hermione não sabia o que responder diante do pedido de desculpas do ruivo.  
- Ãn...tudo bem....  
Ela se sentou em um pufe que estava próximo a porta, em uma das mesas do fundo da sala.  
Rony se apoiou na parede perto dela. Braços jogado....sacudiu os cabelos e a fitou novamente....  
O sinal não parecia vir nunca....Rony se perguntava mentalmente a todo momento se era realmente necessário ter voltado tanto tempo...mas afastava seus pensamentos....

_"Ela sabe o que faz...."_

- Mione....e se aquilo que o Harry disse.....  
- Rony, relaxa...eu não tenho medo....lembra que a gente sempre quis entrar na Ordem da Fênix? Pois então....é como se eu estivesse fazendo um daqueles serviços....e seu eu morrer, será para o bem de todos...além disso até lá, Dumbledore já saberá o que fazer...  
- Eu não acredito que você está falando isso com tanta frieza....  
Ela apenas levantou os olhos e logo se arrependeu...o rosto do ruivo estava num misto de mágoa e medo.  
- Eu não vou deixar....assim que você se passar pela Gina e eu a tiver detido...eu vou com você....  
- Mas, Rony....  
- Não interessa como, mas EU VOU!!!- ele parou...seu corpo estava abaixado em direção a Hermione. Ele segurou o braço dela e a levantou de um jeito meio brusco, ela já estava pronta para reclamar.- Eu não vou perder você....se você acha que vou ficar aqui parado esperando o tempo correr você está muito enganada!  
Hermione respirava rápido. Ele não segurava mais seu braço,agora apertavaseu pulso. Ele praticamente gritava com ela.  
- Você pode até se entregar para eles...mas eu vou estar por perto...- a voz dele saiu calma.- Dessa vez, você não vai estar sozinha...na realidade você nunca esteve...eu sempre estive aqui, tentando proteger você...você que não percebe...e não vou deixar....- ele tentou conter a voz pois lágrimas caiam de seu rosto.-....que você....  
Mas ele não parecia encontrar as palavras. Ela olhava para ele espantada...suas sobrancelhas levantadas completamente em expressão de surpresa. Ele estava _chorando_....ele tentava conter as lágrimas mas era em vão....

Ele a abraçou, ela sentiu o corpo tremer com o toque dele. Ele apoiou o queixo no ombro dela, curvando seu corpo totalmente em sua direção. Hermione abraçou suas costas fortemente....não queria ter que pensar que poderia morrer e nunca mais teria a chance de ser tocada por ele. Ela sentiu que também chorava....eles ficaram assim abraçados por muito tempo....ele sabia que assim que o sinal tocasse, deveriam se separar e seguir Gina sem que ela os visse...Rony não poderia perdê-la de vista, pois tinha que detê-la enquanto Hermione aprendia o feitiço e ia no seu lugar.  
O abraço era tão forte que Hermione não sentiu medo...não sentia nada além de _amor_....só de pensar que o futuro deles poderia acabar ali...que a vida _dela_ poderia acabar ali.  
Como se Rony lesse seus pensamentos, afastou-se um pouco do abraço e a olhou nos olhos.  
- Hermione...se...se algo acontecer, eu não quero que aconteça mais...quero que saiba que....  
- Rony, não vai acontecer nada...por que quando eu estiver lá eu vou lembrar que eu tenho uma razão para sobreviver!!! Eu tenho um por que de ter forças para lutar até o fim.....  
Ela havia o impedido de falar que a amava...

_"Ás vezes, um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras..."_

E foi pensando nisso que ele acabou com a infinita distância dos seus lábios e tocou os dela. Ela estremeceu novamente ao se sentir completamente conquistada e envolvida por ele.  
Os braços dela alcançaram sua nuca, e empurraram o pescoço do ruivo para baixo, fazendo com que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ele segurou sua cintura. Ela sentia o gosto do beijo dele, já tão familiar, se misturar as lágrimas...que no momento ela não sabia se eram dela ou dele....era um gosto salgado de despedida...mesmo que ambos quisessem que nada de ruim acontecesse. O beijo é um gesto perfeitamente arquitetado quando as palavras se tornam supérfluas....eles sentiam mesmo que não precisava ser dito nada.  
Rony aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo, o transformando em uma espécie de _temor_....temor de perder Hermione.  
Seus gostos se misturavam enquanto ele acariciava suas costas timidamente, sentindo ela tremer a cada toque. Ele acariciava cada parte do corpo dela. Sentiu quando ela infelizmente, quebrou o beijo e o fitou, mergulhando em seus olhos azuis.  
- Você nunca me beijou assim....- ela falou, enquanto empurrava ele levemente para trás, pois ele tentava novamente unir seus lábios.  
- Acho que eu nunca tive medo de te perder....- ele falou com a respiração rápida, contendo todas as sensações que passavam pelo seu corpo.- Além disso, você sempre me para.....  
Os dois riram...respirando rapidamente...tentando conciliar tudo que iria acontecer a partir do momento que saíssem da porta.  
Ele beijou o pescoço dela. Ela adorava quando ele fazia isso...ele sabia que a deixava louca.....  
Ele levou os lábios ao ouvido dela, roçando- os levemente.  
- _Eu te amo_....  
Ela ouviu a voz rouca dele dizer mas não conseguia acreditar. Ainda com os braços enlaçados no pescoço do ruivo ela fez com que pudessem se encarar.  
- V-você o que....?- ela perguntou, um meio sorriso se formando nos lábios.  
- Eu....te....amo.....- ele repetiu.  
Ela o fitou em silêncio sorrindo. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pois ouviram um sinal ao fundo. O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios e Rony tornou a olhá-la com medo....  
- Eu também te amo....- e ela o abraçou....poderia ser o último momento em que estaria juntos.  
Se separaram, se olharam longamente. Ambos sabiam que não poderia perder tempo. Com um gesto da varinha, Hermione abriu a porta e olhou para fora, cuidando para que ninguém os visse. Depois se virou para Rony.  
- Pronto para achar sua irmã?  
Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e as seguiu para fora da sala. Seu coração parecia leve...apenas por ter dito o que estava na sua cabeça a tempo...e por ter ouvido dos lábios dela o que ele tanto queria escutar....

_(continua.......)_

N/A: Oie!!! Não demorei mt neh? Aí está outro capítulo....muito meloso? Me perdoem, tah? Mas pensa se algo realmente acontecesse com a Mione? (pausa maléfica)...huaauaa....vcs terão que ler pra saber...mas garanto um ótimo final!  
Mil bjks mt obrigada pelas reviews...msmo que eu tenha recebido pokinhas no último capítulo adorei ler tds!!! Durante 15 dias naum vou atualizar....tô indu pra praia....( Ann pulando completamente empolgada com a idéia de sair dessa cidade chata)....qd voltar, novo capítulo!!! Mil bjks e revisem!!!


	13. Correndo

Capítulo 13- Correndo contra o tempo

Eles saíram com cuidado da sala, olhando para todos os lados. Caminharam alguns passos. Hermione pôde ouvir vozes ao longe, sentiu um tremor no corpo.

_"Não podemos ser vistos!"_

Segurou o braço de Rony, ele parecia igualmente nervoso. Ela fez sinal para que se escondessem. Alguns alunos da Lufa-lufa passaram correndo por eles, no último minuto haviam se escondido atrás de uma estátua de uma velha bruxa ao lado de um elfo-doméstico. Hermione achou interessante a escultura, pois parecia querer representar amizade entre os dois, mas não seria possível já que durante todos aqueles anos os elfos apenas serviam para os bruxos. Ela olhou atentamente a expressão da bruxa da estátua, e concluiu que ela ou queria demonstrar superioridade ou estava claramente desprezando o ser aos seus pés. Já o elfo tinha a expressão de suprema felicidade que ela costumava ver em todos eles.

Logo abandonou todos os pensamentos de sua mente...seu objetivo não era descobrir estátuas que nunca haviam visto no castelo, _mas _achar Gina e refazer seus passos...

Logo que viram que ninguém apareceria, Rony e Hermione caminharam em direção as escadas silenciosamente. Sempre que alguém vinha na direção deles ou quando eles ouviam algum som que demonstrasse movimentação por perto, escondiam-se rapidamente.

Logo, estavam no andar da sala de aula de feitiços, que sabiam que seria a primeira aula de Gina. Hermione espiou, apoiando-se na parede. Caso alguém aparecesse ela rapidamente se esconderia novamente. Rony permanecia parado atrás dela.

Mione...- Rony sussurrou. Ela conteu o arrepio que sentiu quando sentiu a respiração dele no seu pescoço.

Que foi?- ela sussurrou de volta, claramente apressada para que ele respondesse e ela assim poderia voltar sua atenção aos alunos que agora começavam a entrar na sala.

A Gina não assistiu as aulas, assistiu? Quer dizer, ela não teria tempo de ter feito aquele...

E-u também acho que ela não assistiu, mas...- Hermione o fitou rapidamente e voltou sua atenção a porta da sala.- Vamos tentar ver onde exatamente ela foi...assim que o corredor ficar vazio a gente tenta...Gina!

Hermione parou de falar no instante que viu a ruiva parada em frente a porta da sala de aula.

Mas...não entendo...- Rony falou mais pra si do que para Hermione.

Logo viram a garota dar meia volta e rumar para outra direção, oposta a deles.

Vamos, Rony!- Hermione o puxou pela mão.- Precisamos segui-la todo o tempo se quisermos...

Para aí!- Rony a encarou seriamente.- Você precisa aprender aquele feitiço _meta-alguma coisa_...

Metamórfico, Ron...- ela falou usando o tom que sempre usava quando lembrava ele de alguma informação que lera em um livro.

Mas antes que eles pudessem continuar com mais uma de suas discussões, Hermione saiu atrás de Gina, puxando Rony pela mão. A garota caminhava lentamente, com a cabeça baixa. Quando ela seguiu um outro caminho, dobrando em um corredor, Hermione seguiu pelo outro.

O que você está fazendo?- ela ouviu Rony falar nervoso atrás dela.

Haviam outras pessoas naquele corredor, ninguém pode nos ver!

Eles dobraram outro corredor que ia em direção ao que Gina estava e se esconderam atrás da parede. Gina passou reto por eles.

_"Ela está indo para a sala comunal!"_

Hermione esperou que ela se distanciasse um pouco e logo começaram a seguí-la.

Ouviram ela falando com o quadro da mulher gorda, visivelmente irritada.

Hermione percebeu um problema. O quadro da senha da Grifinória teria que saber que eles tinham voltado no tempo...senão, como entrariam na sala comunal?

Esperaram Gina entrar...mas não poderiam ficar lá dentro enquanto ela estava lá. Ela iria vê-los de qualquer maneira.

Hermione se lembrou de um detalhe de repente.

_"O livro, ela ainda está sem o livro...pelo menos acho que ninguém teria o deixado para ela lá..."_

Pensando que ela certamente formularia um plano enquanto estivesse na sala comunal para conseguir o livro, eles esperaram. Hermione percebeu que Rony estava dez vezes mais nervoso que ela. Ele tremia...mas ainda segurava fortemente sua mão.

O que aconteceria se aquilo terminasse mal? Ela teria feito e dito tudo o que queria? Ela não se arrependeria de todos aqueles anos em que ela havia fingido para si mesma que não sentia nada pelo ruivo? Tudo que eles viveram nos últimos dias teria sido em vão?

Ele pensava a mesma coisa...mas seu arrependimento era maior. Tinha a culpado por toda aquela situação assim que havia descoberto. Quantas vezes eles haviam brigado sem motivo? Quantas vezes ele havia sentido ciúme dela e de Krum, e apenas haviam discutido novamente? Ela parecia saber...jogava na cara dele verdades que nem ele aceitava que fossem reais. E agora ele se arrependia amargamente...no seu terceiro ano já sentia algo diferente por ela...no seu quarto ano, era evidente a todos. Por que ele simplesmente não deixava o orgulho de lado e convidava ela para o baile? Não...ela foi com o Krum...e nada que ele pudesse fazer agora mudaria suas chances desperdiçadas. Ele a olhou...como ela havia mudado durante aqueles anos. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar que eles poderiam estar juntos a tanto tempo...

Lembrou de uma vez que estavam se despedindo na estação King Cross...ela havia ficado nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijo no rosto de Harry...para eles, apenas um: "_Até mais, Ronald!_" Não que ele acreditasse que ela sentia algo pelo amigo, mas era estranho ela nunca ter coragem de abraça-lo como fazia com Harry. Até que no seu quinto ano ele entrara para o time da Grifinória...e aquele momento no salão principal ele jamais esqueceria. Ela veio na direção dele e Harry, praticamente correndo...eles estavam indo para o primeiro jogo deles. Como fizera com Harry a um tempo atrás, ela esticou-se e o beijou no rosto.

"_Boa sorte, Rony..." _Ele não poderia imaginar outro jeito melhor de ela desejar boa sorte a ele. E ele havia caminhado completamente atordoado até o campo...a mão sobre o lugar que Hermione havia o beijado. Harry havia percebido...mas sempre que o amigo tentava alertar Rony que ele estava gostando de Hermione, Rony o xingava e dizia para ele que eram apenas amigos.

O tempo foi passando e Gina não parecia se decidir a sair da sala comunal...minutos e mais minutos. Rony olhou para Hermione que parecia muito interessada em analisar o quadro da mulher gorda e nem sequer lhe dirigia o olhar. Ele deixou seu pensamento vagar...por que sua cabeça insistia em pensar na garota que estava ao seu lado? Medo de perdê-la nesse novo desafio que iriam enfrentar? Arrependimento por nunca ter dito antes o que sentia? Ele não conseguia entender por que estava com aquela sensação que seus olhos não deveriam tirá-la de vista. Apenas alguém que o conhecesse a muito tempo, saberia que aos poucos ele estava descobrindo que aquelas palavras que havia dito para ela anteriormente não eram em vão. _Ele a amava_... e mais do que pensava...mesmo que seu cérebro não processasse ainda corretamente o significado da simples palavra **amor**, ele estava começando a aceitar a idéia de que tudo que havia vivido até então ao lado de Hermione, havia significado algo mais. Não era algo simples que ele havia sentido apenas ao olhar uma garota bonita...muito menos uma simples atração que desaparece assim que tudo se torna _fácil demais_...e ele estava lamentando...o seu coração sentia a pior culpa que já havia sentido. Quanto tempo ele havia perdido vivendo no _"e se"_? Ele lembrou os pensamentos que invadiam sua mente no passado:

_"E se eu convidasse ela para o baile?"_

_"E se eu admitisse que senti ciúmes?"_

_"E se quando ela brigar comigo eu interromper a discussão com um beijo e tudo se ajeita?"_

Mas sempre que pensava coisas como aquelas, afastava logo de sua mente pois concluíra que estava maluco. E ele não estava enganado...estava maluco...maluco por _ela_.

Já Hermione continuava com os olhos fixos na entrada para a sala comunal.

"_Vou precisar de tempo.._."

Ela sabia que conhecia muitos feitiços e a maioria deles- para não dizer todos- conseguia fazer corretamente. Mas estava falando em um feitiço metamórfico, cuja maneira de fazer só era encontrada em livros de difícil acesso, ou proibidos. O ministério tinha idéia do quanto era difícil controlar pessoas que eram capazes de mudar sua aparência. Hermione sabia disso...toda vez que Tonks mudava o cabelo ou o estilo, ela ficava tonta tentando processar que era ainda a mesma pessoa.

Mas Gina não saia nunca...e ela tinha a nítida sensação de que Rony não tirava os olhos dela...e isso estava deixando-a visivelmente encabulada e inquieta. Relembrou os momentos que haviam vivido anteriormente, corava apenas em lembrar que havia dito que o amava...mas sentia-se mais envergonhada ainda por saber que esse sentimento era correspondido, e sua intuição dizia que isso acontecia a muito tempo...e se fosse assim, as desconfianças de Gina e Harry estava certas: _ele gostava dela há anos_...Não que ela não tivesse percebido, mas tinha vergonha de admitir para si mesma que sentia algo mais por ele. Mas sorriu interiormente, pois tinha uma razão para lutar até o fim...e depois que todo aquele pesadelo acabasse, eles finalmente admitiriam à todos que se gostavam e no pensamento de Hermione, ela enxergava os dois juntos..._pra sempre_...

Sentiu lágrimas quentes percorrerem seu rosto...sem entender o sentido delas...apenas as deixou cair...e torceu para que o garoto ao seu lado não percebesse.

Rony viu quando lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela...mas o que poderia fazer? A sua vontade era de abraçá-la e confortá-la...dizer à ela tudo que pensava...parar de esconder tudo...mas ele se conteve... nada de sentimentalismo...tinha que ser forte...

Quando ela viu Gina saindo da sala comunal, parecendo muito apressada, seu coração deu um pulo! Seguí-la ou entrar na sala comunal e garantir que conseguiria pegar o livro assim que ela o largasse?

Rony logo tomou uma atitude e foi atrás de sua irmã.

Rony!- Hermione ouviu as palavras saírem sozinhas.

Vamos segui-la!

Ela olhou para ele demoradamente e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Você vai...eu vou me esconder na sala comunal...para garantir mais tempo depois que ela largar o livro...

Eu acho melhor você vir junto...

Por que?- ela achou estranha a colocação dele.

Você sempre desvenda tudo...Hermione, você não acha...

Tudo bem...- ela interrompeu ele antes que terminasse.- Vamos logo...

E os dois saíram, sempre cuidando onde poderiam ser vistos ou se esconder.

Conseguiram um lugar para se esconder enquanto observavam Gina parada próxima a porta da biblioteca, aparentemente observando. Ela parou diante de alguma coisa pendurada na parede, de onde eles estavam não conseguiam ver o que era. Viram o semblante da ruiva passar de confusão para decisão.

Hermione tremeu, entendendo o que ela pretendia fazer...

"_Ela não pode fazer isso!_"

Viram ela olhar para o lado e logo se cobrir com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, que só agora haviam percebido que ela carregava. Viram a varinha dela sair de baixo da capa, se tornando visível para eles.

Hermione tremeu...se ela queria distrair a bibliotecária deveria haver outro jeito! Não destruindo nada que pertencesse ao castelo...

Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo Hermione saiu de onde estava, se Gina olhasse para o lado poderia vê-la e tudo estaria arruinado. Quando ela estava pronta para gritar e impedi-la ouviu ela murmurar: _Incendium_! e ao mesmo tempo Rony tapou sua boca com uma mão e com a outra envolveu sua cintura e a puxou para longe da visão de Gina, fazendo a garota perder totalmente o equilíbrio. A última visão que teve foi a de sua capa esvoaçando para trás enquanto ela caía ao chão junto com o ruivo...

Demorou alguns instantes para que ambos percebessem o que havia acontecido. Rony, com medo de que ela fosse vista, a puxou rapidamente impedindo ela que falasse. Agora ambos estavam caídos no chão, Rony ainda impedindo que ela falasse. Ela, paralisada pelo susto.

Mione, o que você pensava que estava fazendo, hein?- ele murmurou perto do ouvido dela, enquanto ela controlou as sensações que passavam pelo seu corpo ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima.

De-desculpe...- ela falou assim que ele a permitiu que falasse.- Eu por um momento esqueci...apenas pensei em impedi-la de destruir algo de tanto valor para Hogwards...

Mas você esqueceu que não podemos...

Eu sei, Rony! Eu mesma lhe disse isso! Acabei de explicar que esqueci...agora será que dá pra você me soltar para que eu possa sair de cima de você e nos livrar dessa situação constrangedora?

Só então que Rony percebeu o quanto era constrangedora mesmo a situação...ele caído ao chão ainda a segurando e ela _jogada_ por cima dele.

Ele rapidamente a soltou, corando furiosamente. Não sabia mais o que falar...

Ela se levantou, deixando ele fazer o mesmo. Ela limpou as vestes rapidamente o lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador. Ele ainda corado pela situação, virou a cara e fingiu ajeitar os cabelos apenas os jogando pra trás de uma maneira rebelde.

Hermione espiou o lugar que dava para a biblioteca, estava vazio...e estaria até _calmo_ se não fosse pelos gritos que agora enchiam o lugar...eram os quadros vizinhos àquele que Gina havia _arruinado_. Ela se surpreendeu por não ter ouvido antes aquela gritaria toda...mas logo se lembrou que estava caída sobre o ruivo e certamente mais ocupada em se livrar dos braços dele do que perceber os sons a sua volta...enquanto sua vontade na realidade era poder ficar eternamente nos braços dele e esquecer completamente tudo a sua volta...

Mas sacudiu a cabeça a livrando de tais pensamentos. _Tinham um problema...como encontrar Gina agora que ela estava sob a capa_? Ela fez sinal para Rony assim que viu a bibliotecária rumar em direção contrária a da biblioteca. Os dois correram rapidamente até a porta...e Gina, onde estaria? Mas não tiveram muito tempo pra pensar, pois logo ouviram um barulho de correntes quebrando e se esconderam com medo de serem vistos. Os quadros ainda comentavam entre si os acontecimentos...logo, viram uma Gina realmente muito apressada sair da biblioteca...ou pelo menos parte da Gina, que conseguiam ver por debaixo da capa. Os cabelos muito vermelhos esvoaçavam...e eles seguiram essa pista, agradecendo por nenhum quadro ter percebido nada do que se passava.

Logo viram Gina parar bruscamente...eles fizeram o mesmo, levando um susto.

O cabelo apenas visível, revelou sua dona que saiu debaixo da capa. Apenas observaram de longe enquanto ela murmurava alguma coisa enquanto analisava o livro que tinha em suas mãos.

Hermione puxou Rony para outro caminho e se esconderam dentro de uma sala que era caminho para a sala comunal, pois tinha quase certeza que era o próximo destino da ruiva. Ignorando os cuidados que Rony pediu, ela colocou a cabeça para fora da sala de aula e ficou observando em que direção a ruiva iria.

Mione...se esconde...ela vai te ver!

Mas ela ignorou completamente tudo o que ele disse. Viu Gina levantar a cabeça e vir em direção a sala que estavam.

Gina falava alguma coisa para si mesma. De repente, pareceu fitar Hermione.

...Hermione? - ela ouviu a garota falar.

Essa, rapidamente se virou e se escondeu dentro da sala para que ela não a visse novamente...mas tinha certeza que pelo menos ela havia percebido a sua presença. Fechou os olhos e respirou rapidamente. Ao fundo, ela ouviu um sinal tocar e um barulho de passos.

" _Por favor, você não viu nada! Você não viu nada_!"

Mas logo sentiu que Rony a cutucava, e quando ela o fitou ele fez sinal positivo.

Ela já foi...mas Mione, você não pode ficar se arriscando desse jeito...

Desculpe...nossa, eu...desculpe..- ela não sabia o que falar. Sentia-se envergonhada por de novo quase estragar o plano.

Vamos...

Ele saiu da sala antes que ela e ela apenas o seguiu, tomando cuidado exagerado dessa vez, não poderia fazer nada parecido novamente...

Esconderam-se no mesmo lugar que anteriormente próximo a sala comunal. Muitos alunos começavam a andar pelos corredores.

Um problema enorme surgiu na cabeça de Hermione. Como ela entraria na sala comunal enquanto Rony seguia Gina se _ela mesmo_ já estaria lá dentro lendo a carta? A única coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi, assim que Gina saísse ela deveria entrar, descobrir onde estava a capa de Harry, se esconder e esperar até que ninguém sentisse falta do livro que Gina havia deixado na sala comunal. E além disso, deveria esperar que eles três lessem a carta...deveria esperar a discussão que viria a seguir e todo o resto...para só depois ter certeza de que seria seguro...

Para isso, deveria logo se separar de Rony...e depois disso, apenas se veriam na hora que Hermione deveria estar _ruiva_ e se parecendo com Gina para arruinar o plano de Voldemort com seu _sangue-sujo_. Olhou o ruivo demoradamente e logo depois começou a sussurrar o que deveriam fazer a seguir. A cara do garoto se contorceu em medo...mas ele sabia que era aquilo que deveria ser feito.

Depois que ela explicou tudo, se encararam longamente. Ele querendo gravar cada detalhe do rosto dela...e ela querendo que através daquele olhar, ele pudesse entender tudo que ela sentia...

Mas o tempo voou enquanto eles se olhavam, e logo o quadro da mulher gorda girou e Gina saiu por ele, aparentemente distraída. Depois de uma olhada para trás, ela pareceu mudar seu semblante e saiu correndo.

Hermione foi em direção ao retrato enquanto Rony tomou a direção contrária. Ela estava pronta para dizer a senha, foi quando ouviu Rony gritar de onde estava.

Mione, vai dar tudo certo!

Eu sei, Ron...- ela respirou fundo e lhe dirigiu um olhar.- Boa sorte...

Ele saiu correndo atrás de Gina, escondendo-se de pontos em pontos. Enquanto Hermione agradecia a distração da mulher gorda e dizia a senha. Seria melhor se ela não lembrasse que tivesse entrado.

Ela viu o livro e a carta exatamente no lugar que haviam o encontrado anteriormente...onde estaria a capa?

Deveria ser muito rápida...esvaziou sua mente de todos os pensamentos...e foi em direção ao dormitório do Harry...deveria localizar a capa...

Rony corria atrás de sua irmã...algumas pessoas nem percebiam sua presença, por isso ele não deveria se preocupar sempre em não ser visto...na sua cabeça, o rosto de Hermione pairava..._iriam conseguir_...

" Boa sorte..." Ele ouvia perfeitamente a voz dela ecoando em sua mente.

Não importava mais nada...tudo iria se ajeitar...e quando tudo aquilo terminasse...eles finalmente ficariam juntos, pois ele teria a coragem de pedi-la em namoro. Depois daquilo, não iria desperdiçar nenhum minuto...agora, sabia o que era o medo de perdê-la...e jurou para si mesmo que jamais teria medo de sofrer novamente...

"Arriscar é melhor do que viver na incerteza..."

N/A: Oieeeeeeee! Voltei! Finalmente! Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno é que eu não podia mais privar vocês de saber a continuação parcial da história...por isso diminuí ele...espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada pela reviews! E explicações:

Demorei pra atualizar pois as idéias vieram aos poucos e eu tive que reler todo capítulo 11 pra não perder nenhum detalhe...caso não tenham entendido algumas partes, é só ler ele novamente! E além disso, comecei as aulas e isso me atrasou um pouco...mas a partir de agora, pretendo ser mais rápida!

o Mari Granger o: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, é muito bom ouvir coisas boas pq cm vc pd ter visto eu recebi uma review nd agradável: da **SabrinaGranger...**mas é lendo elogios como o seu que eu esqueço as críticas e continuo escrevendo: mas afinal, naum posso agradar gregos e troianos...valew mesmo, bjuuus!

Ronnie Weeezy: Vc nunk deixa de revisar minha fic, e isso me deixa mt feliz! Adoro ler elas! Mt obrigada pelo apoio e por acompanhar a fic!

Marina: Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic, fiko mt feliz! E o Rony e a Hermione, bom eu tentei não mudar a personalidade deles na fic pq naum gosta de fic q eles fikem juntos mt rápido...naum sei qts capítulos vai ter ainda mas acho que ainda uns 4 ou 5...mais longos q esse, lógico! E assim q eu terminar a fic começo outra R+H...tchan tchan, surpresa...vai ser bem legal, eu espero...

Paty G W Black: Pois eh...foi mais q 15 dias pra atualizar e qualquer problema cardíaco eu naum m responsabilizo, hehehehe...adoro ler suas reviews...mt obrigada!

Thiti Potter: Q bom q vc leu os 12 capítulos juntos, assim vc se acostuma cm a história...acaba se tornando mais emocionante...eh por isso, q eu amo fics q jah estão terminadas...mil bjks e obrigada por td!

Priscila Costa: Naum pretendo parar naum...hehehe! Dpois dessa mts virão...obrigada pelos elogios! E tah aí a atualização, hehehe

Roberta Nunes : Anotei sua sugestão da Hermione fikar mal pro Rony fikar preocupado...naum sei exatamente como vai ser mas naum pretendo deixar eles juntos assim namorando logo logo...perde a graça..por isso, aguarde surpresas!


	14. Mudando

Capítulo 14- Mudando 

Rony correu atrás de Gina, o cuidado constante para não ser visto. Ele calculou pelo horário, que ele, Hermione e Harry deveriam estar saindo da aula...algum tempo depois, encontrariam a carta de Gina...por isso, ele deveria agir rápido...ele sabia que, no momento que ele e Hermione entrassem naquela sala e voltassem no tempo, um problema estaria parcialmente resolvido: eles não veriam a si próprios. E ele sabia que seria um grande problema se o Rony que estava saindo da aula agora visse a si mesmo correndo atrás de Gina.

_"Eu acho que pensaria que tinha enlouquecido...o que será que eu faria se..."_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pois Gina tinha parado...estava escondida...ou pelo menos, era o objetivo dela já que Rony podia vê-la.  
Ele tinha que ficar seguro em algum lugar...

Enquanto pensava, desviou sua atenção de Gina. Ouviu passos próximos a ele. Escondeu-se rapidamente atrás da árvore que Gina estava próxima, do outro lado, torcendo para que a árvore tivesse largura suficiente para que sua irmã não percebesse sua presença.  
Gina olhou quem vinha caminhando pelo jardim. Conseguiu reconhecer a pessoa ao mesmo tempo que ela dobrava a esquerda, indo em direção ao lago.

_"Malfoy? Oh, não! Preciso falar com ele sem que ninguém me veja!"_

Ela arrumou as vestes que estavam parcialmente amassadas, olhou novamente para o loiro, e tendo certeza de que nenhum conhecido seu estava por perto ela foi em direção a ele.  
Ele pareceu perceber que alguém o seguia e parou bruscamente. Sem olhá-la, apenas falou alto o suficiente para que apenas os dois ouvissem.  
- Me siga, Virgínia...- a voz dele saiu mais arrastada que o normal, Gina não entendeu o por que.  
Sem responder nada, ela apenas o seguiu. Ela não sabia para onde os dois iam...de repente, ele mudou bruscamente de direção indo para a floresta proibida. Gina sentiu seu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés.

_"Chegou a hora! Eu não acredito que um bando de Comensais da Morte vai tentar atacar Hogwards em plena luz do dia!"_

Perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, mal sabia ela o que se passava no pensamento do loiro que caminhava a sua frente. Os passos firmes e seguros dele não deixavam transparecer o que se passava no fundo da sua alma. Ele jamais poderia admitir que tinha sentido algo diferente com a Weasley. Claro, que no início apenas estava se aproveitando dela...mas nunca havia imaginado que ouviu dela que ela o amava causaria tantas reações nele...

_Ele...o que ele significava? Mais um Malfoy arrogante e estúpido que logo viraria uma cópia perfeita de seu pai? Ele era o que afinal? Um robô sem sentimentos que havia se aproveitado da ruiva apenas por que Pansy Parkinson estava o evitando nas últimas semanas? Ele sabia que no fundo ele tentar esconder seus sentimentos não era uma boa idéia...ele havia sentido alguma coisa com ela sim...exatamente por ela ser tão diferente. Mas mesmo achando que podia ter existido alguma coisa nos momentos que estiveram juntos, ou até mesmo nos beijos que haviam trocado, ele seguia caminhando...ela deveria dar seu sangue para o Lord. Não que ele gostasse de adorar um cara com um maldito rosto de cobra, que se achava o bom enquanto ele próprio era meio-trouxa. Draco não entendia o real sentido de Voldemort se achar superior enquanto ele era igual a nojenta sabe-tudo Granger...um sangue-sujo.  
_Ele olhou para trás...não para ter certeza que a ruiva ainda ia atrás dele, mas apenas para ver a expressão no rosto dela. E ele sentiu-se desarmado ao fazer isso...Mesmo tentando esconder ela estava com medo...e não era pra menos, iria morrer.

_" Ela vai morrer...será que tudo poderia ser diferente se ela continuasse viva...? "_

Ele não negou mais o que se perguntava...olhou novamente para a frente...estava próximo a floresta agora...a qualquer momento estariam chegando no local que os Comensais de Morte estavam esperando. Ele ouviu os passos de uma terceira pessoa atrás dele mas simplesmente ignorou. Ele apenas pensava longe: por que ele era tão frio ao ponto de não sentir absolutamente nada ao pensar que a garota morreria? Por que ele era assim? Por que ele não tinha sentimentos? A resposta lhe veio em mente: por que era um Malfoy...e Malfoy's não sentem, não amam...apenas tem orgulho de si próprios e de seu sangue.

Rony se desesperou ao ver que ambos estavam indo para a floresta e ele permanecia escondido ali, sem fazer nada! Precisava impedí-los! Sem pensar duas vezes e sem saber ao certo o que faria a seguir, ele correu o mais rápido que pode em direção aos dois e ao mesmo tempo que Gina se virou e o viu ele apontou a varinha para o loiro que permanecia de costas e gritou:  
- Estupefaça!  
Em segundos, ele estava caído ao chão e Gina mirava Rony com uma cara de completa surpresa.  
- Ron! Vo-você leu...  
- Obviamente!- ele decidiu que seria idiotice querer explicar toda a história de voltar no tempo, iria fingir que a poucos minutos havia lido a carta.- E já te aviso, Virgínia Weasley! Você vem comigo!  
- Nunca! Você não entendeu droga nenhuma que eu escrevi! Se eu não for, se você-sabe-quem não tiver uma sangue-puro todos em Hogwards vão...  
- Eu sei, Gina! Mas que droga será que você não pode me escutar? Você vai entender exatamente o que está acontecendo...e eu sinto muito mas se você não vai por bem...- ele levantou a varinha e fechou os olhos, tomando coragem.- Petrificus totalus!  
O corpo de Gina caiu com um estrondo no chão...ele se arrependeu ao ver a expressão de horror que havia se formado no rosto da garota e agora permanecia ali como que esculpido em pedra.  
Ele queria que pudesse ter derrubado os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas seria impossível...ele achava que poderia convencer Gina a seguí-lo mas ela parecia muito determinada...e infelizmente, ele teve que detê-la. Ele se perguntou como andaria Hermione naquele momento...conhecendo ela como ele conhecia, ele tinha quase certeza que em poucos minutos ela apareceria com um rosto radiante, dizendo que havia aprendido o feitiço...e tudo ficaria bem.  
_" Hermione, seja rápida! "_

Assim que Hermione entrou no dormitório de Harry, abriu o malão do amigo procurando pela capa. Rapidamente a encontrou, dobrada a um canto...e ela sabia que Gina havia a colocado ali. Lembrando-se que tinha que ser rápida, ela fechou o malão de Harry, vestiu a capa e desceu as escadas dos dormitórios silenciosamente. Avistou Bichento ao pé da escada, sentiu o corpo tremer ao perceber que vozes vinham da sala comunal. Diminuiu o passo e continuou descendo a escada lentamente.  
- Eu conheço essa letra...é da Gina!  
Ela ouviu a própria voz dizer. Bichento a encarava como se a visse por debaixo da capa, mas logo ele subiu as escadas passando por ela e sumindo de vista.  
Assim que alcançou a sala comunal, ela começou a caminhar para trás, cuidando para não esbarrar em nada, enquanto ouvia a conversa dela com os amigos, e revia tudo aquilo novamente, numa estranha sensação de _deja vu_. Fechou os olhos e respirou lentamente.

_" Por favor, Rony...detenha a sua irmã por que as coisas por aqui vão demorar um pouco."_

Conforme a sala comunal ia esvaziando, os três continuavam ali...agora ela e Rony começavam a discutir um com o outro, Rony gritava com ela.  
Ela sentia-se estranha por reviver tudo aquilo, observando do fundo da sala comunal.  
Ela tentou se concentrar em alguma outra coisa enquanto ouvia Rony gritar tudo aquilo de novo pra ela. Logo, ela percebeu que estariam em breve saindo dali, e ela poderia alcançar o livro.  
- ... é da vida da minha irmã que estamos falando...eu não vou ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada.  
Ela ouviu Rony finalmente terminar a conversa com essa frase. Logo, se ouviu resmungar algumas palavras enquanto os três saíam pelo retrato.  
O mais rápido que pôde, sem sair de baixo da capa caso alguém aparecesse, ela pegou o livro. Olhou para os lados e para a saída do retrato.

_" Acho que ninguém virá até aqui nessa hora... "_

Ela retirou a capa...foi até uma poltrona próxima a lareira e sentou-se, descansando o livro sobre seu colo. O abriu e procurou no livro pelo feitiço metamórfico. Não achava de jeito nenhum! Olhou novamente para a capa para ter certeza que Gina havia pego o livro certo. Olhou novamente o índice e o título tão procurado finalmente foi encontrado! - Feitiço metamórfico temporário!  
Ela rapidamente encontrou a página que desejava e começou a ler tudo que estava escrito. Lia com uma rapidez admirável já que normalmente ela sempre fazia isso...acabava economizando tempo na hora de estudar ou na hora de fazer uma redação.

_" Bruxos metamórficos não são comuns de serem encontrados. A capacidade de mudar a aparência está entre um dos dons mais incomuns em todo o mundo da magia, perdendo apenas para pessoas ofidioglotas e empatando com adivinhos."_ Ela pulou a parte da explicação já que sabia alguma coisa sobre o assunto, havia conversado com Tonks várias vezes durante as férias.

_" É possível fazer um feitiço temporário para que se assuma características físicas diferentes. Normalmente é um feitiço usado por espiões do Ministério que precisam se disfarçar, sendo um encantamento muito comum entre bruxos investigadores. "_

Hermione repassou mentalmente a informação de que aquele livro havia sido arrancado da sessão reservada, afinal sua mente insistia em lhe dizer que na mão de um criminoso aquilo teria o mesmo perigo que uma poção polissuco, que mesmo sendo mais perigosa batia de frente com o feitiço metamórfico no quesito _não-deixe-isso-cair-não-mão-de-estranhos.  
_Ela pulou para a maneira de executar:

_" O efeito durará aproximadamente 5 horas se bem executado:  
Deve-se mentalizar características básicas: cabelo, cor da pele, olhos, detalhes do rosto etc...após ter em mente perfeitamente específico como deseja que seu rosto se torne, deve-se apontar a varinha entre os dois olhos, acima do nariz. "_

Hermione pegou sua própria varinha, apontando para seu próprio rosto localizando o lugar dito.

_" As palavras que devem ser proferidas são: Metamorficus temporalius ."_

Hermione repetiu as palavras para ela mesma, gravando-as para não esquecer quando precisasse.  
Será que ela deveria tentar ver se funcionaria? Mas e se ela precisasse esperar 5 horas para que o efeito passasse? Não. Ela tinha que se arriscar. Já tinha tentado muitos feitiços mais complicados anteriormente e tinha esperança de que esse seria feito corretamente, assim como os outros.  
Ela colocou o livro na mesa, no exato lugar em que estava. Era a hora de descobrir onde Rony estava, e se havia conseguido cumprir sua parte no plano.

_" Por Merlim, não sei nem por onde começar a procurar! "_

Antes de tudo, ela foi até o dormitório de Harry e colocou a capa de invisibilidade no lugar em que estava anteriormente. Desceu as escadas correndo e agradeceu por não encontrar ninguém. Saiu pelo retrato, olhando para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém estava por perto. Será que naquele tempo ela e Rony já teriam voltado no tempo? Pois se a resposta fosse afirmativa, alguns perigos diminuiriam. Ela saiu caminhando pelo castelo, perdendo muito tempo quando algumas escadas insistiam em levá-la para o lado contrário ao que ela queria ir. Mas ela não achava Rony em lugar nenhum! Começou a se desesperar...foi aí que ao olhar por uma janela, ela viu duas cabeças muito vermelhas. Era Rony que olhava para Gina caída ao chão, perto da floresta proibida.  
Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde, sem se importar naquele momento se alguém a estava vendo ou não. Tudo iria terminar em poucos minutos...ela iria arruinar os planos de Voldemort. As pessoas que estavam estudando ou vagando pelo castelo não tinham a mínima idéia do que se passava...estavam sendo salvos enquanto continuavam com suas simples vidas.  
Hermione rapidamente chegou até onde Rony estava.  
- Hermione, por favor...responda: você conseguiu?  
- Sim, Rony...está tudo certo, eu espero...- a última frase ela falou mais para si mesma do que para ele.- O que aconteceu aqui?- ela perguntou enquanto observava os dois corpos caídos no chão: o de Gina próximo ao Rony e o de Malfoy, um pouco mais distante.  
- Bom, er...eu precisava detê-los!  
- Ronald, será que você não conhece outra forma de fazer as coisas se não for a violência? Sua própria irmã desacordada!  
- Tudo bem, Hermione! Eu sei! Foi a única coisa que pensei! Agora, será que você pode, ãn, me dizer como se faz um feitiço de memória?  
- Feitiço de memória?- ela se surpreendeu.  
- É que o Malfoy vai acordar se lembrando de tudo e seria meio complicado explicar por que ele estava caído no chão.  
Hermione zangou-se um pouco com a afirmação infeliz de Rony. Se ele não tivesse feito aquilo não teriam problemas.  
- Rony, escute bem: Malfoy vai ficar alguns minutos zonzo depois que você o ajudar então esconda-se! Eu estaria pronta esperando...e irei seguí-lo!  
- Quero deixar bem claro que depois que vocês estiverem a uma distância considerável irei atrás e...  
- A essa altura não irei discutir com você, faça o que quiser!- ela estava com pressa. Minutos preciosos estavam sendo gastos naquela conversa.- Você levará sua irmã para um lugar seguro depois que ajudar o Malfoy, e pronto! Não pode deixá-la aqui jogada!  
- Tudo bem, então senhorita sabe-tudo!  
- Eu não sou uma sabe-t...  
- Você é sim! E não vamos começar a brigar novamente! Me diga como eu faço um feitiço de memória.  
- Duvido que você consiga realizá-lo com perfeição mas não custa tentar.  
- Você está insinuando que eu sou burro?  
- Não estou insinuando nada! Agora, é só dizer: _Obliviate!_

Rony bufou, e Hermione teve certeza que assim que tudo aquilo terminasse eles estariam brigados e tudo voltaria ao normal. Um pensamento pessimista lhe ocorreu: e se estando brigado com ela Rony desistisse de seus sentimentos? Mas então ela se lembrou que ele havia dito que a amava.  
- _Enervate_!- Rony falou para que Malfoy acordasse. Assim que ele fez menção em abrir os olhos, o ruivo continuou.- _Obliviate!  
_Malfoy pareceu cambalear um pouco, mas logo se levantou.  
Hermione ficou zangada, ainda nem havia feito o feitiço metamórfico! Ela se concentrou em: cabelos vermelhos, pele branca e sardas.  
- Cabelo vermelho, pele branca e sardas...cabelo vermelho, pele branca e sardas...- ela repetia para si mesma, estava nervosa...tudo precisava dar certo.  
Rony olhou pra ela confuso.

_" O que ela está fazendo? "_

Hermione apontou a varinha entre os olhos, e os fechou. Respirava rapidamente. Antes que se arrependesse e antes que Malfoy ficasse bom novamente ela falou:  
_- Metamorficus temporalius!  
_Rony na mesma hora entendeu o que ela estava fazendo, e se surpreendeu com o que veio a seguir.  
Mesmo que o rosto de Hermione permanecesse o mesmo ele viu os cabelos dela que eram cacheados e armados, aos poucos alisarem-se, se esticaram e da raiz deles saiu algo muito vermelho: Rony achou que era sangue mas logo percebeu que eles estavam ficando vermelhos, iguais aos seus!  
Ela permanecia de olhos fechados. Sardas começaram a nascer em seu rosto, enquanto a cor de sua pele tornava-se levemente mais branca.  
Rony se assustou com a rápida mudança que aconteceu, e assim que ela abriu os olhos ele não pôde deixar de imaginar que se um dia tivesse uma filha com Hermione ela seria exatamente assim! Sacudiu a cabeça se lembrando que deveria levar Gina dali.  
A segurou no colo e saiu correndo, ainda olhando pra trás rapidamente, não acreditando que aquela era Hermione.

O que viria a seguir era um mistério...assim que Hermione percebeu que Malfoy estava um pouco mais reto um temor tomou conta de seu corpo: um feitiço da memória normalmente deixa a pessoa confusa pelo resto da vida! Se Rony tivesse feito certo, Malfoy ficaria louco! De tão nervosa que estava antes, não havia percebido esse perigo: como havia sido idiota!  
Mas assim que Malfoy a olhou, ela abaixou a cabeça. Tinham apenas características de Gina...mas não era ela.  
Malfoy pareceu nem notar...na realidade Rony não era um experiente em feitiços na memória e apenas havia o deixado meio tonto: na cabeça do loiro haviam se passado segundos e ele estava indo em direção a floresta proibida com Gina.  
- Por que parou? Vamos...- ele falou e Hermione o seguiu, a cabeça muito baixa escondendo seu rosto. Assim, ele só era capaz de enxergar suas sardas, e não todo seu rosto.  
Ela estava com medo do que poderia acontecer. Mas seguiu em frente...torcia para que logo tudo ficasse bem...

N/A: Recorde de rapidez, hein? Me empolguei! Está aí, pessoal! Espero que gostem e aproveitem pois está chegando no final, buá...amei escrever essa fic e espero que vcs tb tenham gostado de lê-la!

**HD-MAKI**: Pode publicar a fic em seu idioma sim, eu autorizo! Claro, desde que tenha os créditos apropriados . Que bom que você gosta da fic. Assim que você a publicar me avise, Besos

**Roberta Nunes**: Vc naum eh má... apenas tem boas idéias, hehehe! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjks!

**Prixie:** Dsculpa por estar postando capítulos menores eh q eu tenho aula d manhã e d tarde e tenhu mt pouco tempo! Mas está aí, mais rápido, naum?

**Paty G W Black**: Heeeelp! Minina, eu avisei no outro capítulo q naum me responsablizava por nenhum problema cardíaco e agora incluo mortes nissu, tah? Brincadeira, valew por acompanhar a fic! Bjks


	15. A hora

Capítulo 15- A hora 

Eles continuavam a caminhar...já estavam dentro da floresta proibida...Hermione tremia da cabeça aos pés...não tinha a mínima idéia do que faria se descobrissem que ela não era Gina...porém, ela tinha quase certeza que iriam a matar...se perguntou onde Rony estaria, e Dumbledore? Será que a ordem já havia sido avisada? De repente, sentiu um calafrio no braço esquerdo...uma mão muito gelada segurava seu pulso.

Será que você não pode andar mais rápido, Virgínia? Estamos perdendo tempo...- era a voz arrastada de Malfoy que quebrava o silêncio da floresta.

Ela não levantou a cabeça, tentou caminhar mais rápido. Não pôde deixar de notar que a voz do loiro parecia completamente diferente...mas logo afastou qualquer pensamento de sua cabeça...precisava ficar atenta.  
No momento, a única coisa que ela queria era que ele soltasse seu pulso...aquele contato era estranho...só de pensar no que Malfoy poderia sentir por Gina ela sentiu-se enojada. De repente ele parou olhando para uma clareira logo a frente deles. Ela sentiu novamente o medo invadir seu sangue...parecia correr por suas veias. Aproximadamente umas 12 pessoas estavam em círculo parados da clareira...no meio, uma figura sombria e monstruosa...ela fraquejou só de lembrar seu nome.

_" É Voldemort!"_

Rony correu o mais rápido que pôde assim que se afastou de Hermione. Milhões de pensamentos insistiam em pular da sua cabeça, queriam fazer com que ele mudasse de direção. Olhou para o corpo de sua irmã desacordado que ele carregava.

_" Não posso...sei que Gina ficará bem mas...será que devo ir atrás de Hermione? "_

Ele sabia que iria perder muito tempo deixando a irmã em segurança da ala hospitalar mas era preciso...além do mais, Hermione estava se passando por ela, ambas não deveriam ser vistas juntas. Suas pernas pareciam não querer obedecer...ele tentava correr cada vez mais rápido porém a dor começou a invadir seus músculos. Mas ele não parou.  
Logo estava na porta da ala hospitalar...ele a chutou com força para que abrisse sem que ele tivesse que soltar Gina.

Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! - ele gritou com o último fio de fôlego que lhe restava.  
- Estou aqui!- ela apareceu por detrás de um dos aramados.- Estou cuidando de um dos meus pacientes, senhor Weasley...qual é o...  
- Minha irmã precisa de seus cuidados, madame Pomfrey! E por favor, não a deixe sair daqui de jeito nenhum, entendeu?  
- Ah, agora você acha que pode dar ordens na enfermaria, garoto? Eu deveria chamar a diretora de sua casa e...  
- Se a senhora não que me escutar tudo bem! Só segure Gina aqui por algumas horas!

Dizendo isso, o ruivo saiu correndo. Queria seguir Hermione mesmo que seu lado consciente dissesse que era muito perigoso. Desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus. Quando finalmente avistou a porta para os jardins, tropeçou. Levantou rapidamente, sentindo uma imensa dor no joelho que havia batido no chão. Continuou em direção aos jardins, correndo cada vez mais.

_" Por favor Hermione, esteja bem...nunca vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com você...e o burro aqui ainda teve sangue frio pra te xingar numa hora como essa...você se sacrificando para salvar a todos! "_

Ele alcançou rapidamente a floresta. Mas como faria para que não fosse visto? Naquele momento qualquer medo que ele tivesse de morrer encontrado por algum comensal da morte sumiu... ele só queria encontrar Hermione e ter certeza que ela sairia bem dessa. Foi devagar, olhando para todos os lados...mudou a direção várias vezes...não tinha a mínima idéia de onde deveria ir!

_" Você é um burro, Rony...burro! Como pôde chamá-la de sabe-tudo logo no momento em que se separaram? "_

Malfoy parecia não querer continuar a caminhar...observava as pessoas paradas com um certo temor no rosto...Hermione olhava para o chão escondendo seu rosto. Ela sentiu ele apertar mais firme seu pulso.  
- Sei que tenho que fazer isso, Virgínia...e...- ele tossiu para disfarçar o nervosismo.- ...quero que você entende que...ãn, nada foi em vão.  
Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar...aquilo era algo particular de Gina e Malfoy e ele estava falando tudo para ela! Sentiu-se completamente suja.  
- Eu queria que tudo acabasse bem...mas entenda, eu sou um Malfoy e...não posso sentir o que acho que estou sentindo por você.  
Hermione queria tapar os ouvidos, fugir...menos ouvir uma declaração de Malfoy para Gina.  
- Virgínia, não posso fazer nada...sei que te usei para o plano do Lord...sei que na sua cabeça eu devo ser apenas um Malfoy arrogante mas...  
Ele respirou fundo...precisava terminar com aquilo agora. Ele tinha plena consciência do que estava sentindo...e mesmo não podendo evitar o destino da ruiva, queria que ela soubesse. Instintivamente aproximou o rosto daquela que ele julgava ser Gina.

_" Malfoy, nem pense nisso...se você soubesse que sou eu que estou aqui...ai, por favor, pára! "_

Ele segurou o rosto de Hermione, a garota não sabia o que fazer. Teria que contar que era ela? Como ele reagiria? Ela só tinha uma certeza: não podia deixar que Malfoy a beijasse pensando que era Gina! Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude ele havia feito seus lábios se encontrarem. Ela não sabia se devia empurrá-lo ou tentar fugir. De qualquer forma, quando ele abrisse os olhos, descobriria quem ela era. Ela empurrou ele com as duas mãos, mas o garoto não queria se afastar. Ela queria gritar, mas o menos movimento que fizesse com a boca resultaria em ter beijado um Malfoy. Nesse momento ela percebeu como ele era forte, não conseguia se afastar...continuava empurrando o peito do loiro mas ele parecia nem sentir. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar, sentiu um nojo imenso pelo grave engano de Malfoy...sentia nojo por ambos estarem naquela situação. Mas ele a beijou. Ela ficou desesperada quando sentiu ele aprofundar o beijo, e finalmente reuniu forças e conseguiu o empurrar de vez, com medo do que viria a seguir. Malfoy sentiu quando foi empurrado para trás, sabia a raiva que Gina devia estar dele no momento. Quando olhou pra frente, seu coração foi parar nos pés. Ou ele estava tendo alucinações, ou Gina estava muito parecida com aquela sabe-tudo amiga do Potter.  
- Você está louco?- Hermione falou limpando a boca, sentia-se imunda.  
- O q...o que? Mas...por Merlim!  
Ambos sussurravam pois estavam próximos demais da clareira. Draco não conseguia acreditar que era Hermione, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Como estava ruiva e com sardas? Como havia conseguido diminuir o volume daquele maldito cabelo?  
- O que você? Devo estar sonhando...- ele levou a mão a cabeça fechando os olhos, tentando assimilar tantas informações ao mesmo tempo.  
- Psiu!- Hermione deu dois passos em direção a ele.- Fale baixo...eu te explico tudo.  
- Explicar o que, Granger? Eu...eu..te beijei? Céus, tenho até medo de pensar o que isso significava...eu beijei a sangue-ruim?

Cala a boca...não é hora pra lamentações...além disso, eu tentei te afastar e...isso não interessa...eu estou aqui pra tentar salvar a vida de Gina! Você não deveria ter me descoberto mas...  
- O que? Isso é um plano? Você e Virgínia combinaram de...  
- A Gina não sabe de nada! Você deve seguir com o plano de Voldemort e me levar até lá, aja naturalmente...com sorte, podemos ganhar...  
Ele bufou e olhou pra ela, ainda não acreditando que tinha a beijado.  
- Com sorte podemos ganhar? Qual é, Granger...você acha que Voldemort caí numa dessas tão fácil?  
- Não custa tentar!- ela falou com um fio de voz, o medo a invadindo.  
- Não custa tentar, não custa tentar...você aprendeu a ter muita esperança com esse seu amiguinho Potter, não é? E com seu namoradinho Weasley...e falando nele, ele vai ficar uma arara quando descobrir o que a namorada dele andou fazendo com um Malfoy, não é Granger?  
- Ora, cale a boca! Será que você não me ouviu? Vamos até lá... o plano deles vai dar errado e todos vencemos...  
- E você e seus amiguinhos idiotas terão seu final feliz não é? E eu? Como fico nessa história? Sim, porque assim que meu pai descobrir tudo, ele vai me matar.  
- Dumbledore foi buscar ajuda e todos estarão do seu lado...o final feliz não será só nosso...será seu também...ao lado de Gina...- mesmo se sentindo estranha ao falar isso ela ficou feliz com a expressão que se formou no rosto do loiro.- Ou aquilo que você falou pensando que dizia a ela era mentira?  
Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes...fitado os olhos de Hermione.  
- O que você sabe sobre Gina e eu?  
- O suficiente pra ter certeza que vocês devem ser felizes...juntos.  
Aquela idéia agradou Malfoy, ele sorriu. Hermione nunca havia visto ele sorrir. Ele ficava muito mais bonito quando sorria, e seus olhos mais azuis. Ela finalmente entendeu por que Gina havia se apaixonado por ele...ela não havia se apaixonado por um Malfoy, e sim pelo interior que ele escondia...o interior que agora se mostrava naquele sorriso.  
Logo ele ficou sério novamente.  
- Espero que isso dê certo.  
- E vai dar certo...- Hermione sorriu.- No final, tudo dá certo...se ainda não deu, é por que não terminou.  
- Não estou nem aí para suas filosofias idiotas de vida...vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.  
Hermione o seguiu, cabeça baixa. Ele ia a sua frente com os mesmos passos confiantes de anteriormente, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele temia tanto quanto ela que aquela loucura daria certo.  
- Então...aí estão vocês...- uma voz fria e arrastada cortou o ar.- Finalmente...

Rony avistou os dois conversando. _Conversando?_ Desse jeito Malfoy iria perceber que não era Gina. Pelo jeito, já havia percebido. Eles foram em direção a uma parte da floresta que tinham menos árvores, várias pessoas estavam agrupadas lá. Rony rapidamente avançou alguns passos e ficou observando tudo...o medo crescendo cada vez mais.

Você como meu fiel servo trouxe a garota sangue-puro...bom, muito bom...- ele parecia falar com certa ironia, o que deixou Hermione temerosa.- Finalmente poderei recuperar todo o meu poder...afinal, fiquei parcialmente enfraquecido desde o ano passado.  
Malfoy mantinha a cabeça erguida. Se Hermione estivesse olhando na mesma direção que ele, veria que ele encarava nada mais nada menos que Lúcio Malfoy. Ambos se desafiavam com o olhar...o filho estava provando para o pai que podia derrotá-lo pelo menos uma vez. O pai orgulhoso por ele estar servindo ao Lord. Porém o que ele não sabia, era que no fundo da amarga alma de Draco havia um rancor...um rancor que o impedia de gostar do pai. Desde pequeno aprendera que deveria servir a um bruxo apenas...que não poderia fazer suas próprias escolhas, apenas servir...era por isso que naquele momento Draco sentia-se confiante. Iria enganar seu pai, todos aqueles comensais e o melhor: o maldito Lord.  
Hermione começou a suar frio. Palavras continuavam a ser ditas, pela mesma voz fria de antes. Ela não queria ouvir...ela estava com medo.  
- ...então você me trouxe uma _Weasley_, não Draco?- a voz fria falava.  
- Dizem que são uma família de bruxos sangue-puro, mesmo sendo da baixa.- um comensal interrompia.  
- Mate-a e use seu sangue...não será perda alguma...- outro comensal.  
A conversa continuou e Hermione tremia. Até aquele momento tudo estava dando certo, mas e depois?  
Ela sentiu que Malfoy se afastou dela, colocando-se no círculo ao lado de seu pai. Ela continuava ali, parada...esperando o pior. O cabelo muito vermelho caindo sobre seu rosto. Rony observava a cena quieto, porém desesperado, torcia para que a Ordem chegasse o mais breve possível...o que ele poderia fazer para salvar Hermione.

"_ Eu não posso perdê-la...ela estava logo ali, na minha frente...e eu não posso fazer nada para salvá-la. "_

A raiva se apoderou dele...ele segurou a varinha sem saber por que. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse, ele preferia morrer no lugar dela.  
Um comensal se aproximou de Hermione e puxou seu braço. A garota permanecia imóvel. Ele tirou uma adaga do bolço, junto com um recipiente para guardar o sangue. Hermione pôde observar levantando levemente o rosto que no meio do círculo havia um enorme caldeirão, que soltava uma fumaça esverdeada. Ela viu que Voldemort havia se aproximado lentamente dele, e olhava para seu interior.

Seu sangue virá pra cá, mocinha...e me será útil...tornará essa fumaça vermelha no momento que o tocar...e então, eu voltarei ao meu total poder.  
Hermione sentiu a morte chegar. Só desejava naquele momento que tudo fosse rápido. Rony olhava tudo de longe com medo de a perder. O comensal passou a lâmina da adaga no braço de Hermione, rasgando-o. Ela sentiu uma dor terrível quando sua pele foi perfurada, logo sentiu o sangue quente escorrer. Olhou o corte...parecia tão profundo...mas a dor que sentia era amenizada pelo medo. O comensal recolheu seu sangue e o levou em direção ao caldeirão. Ela segurou o ferimento, sujando todo a sua mão e deixando o sangue escorrer também para o outro braço. A dor era incomparável...ela sentia as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Rony deu dois passos em direção ao círculo sem ser visto...eles iriam descobrir naquele momento que ela não era sangue-puro. Iam tentar matá-la.  
O comensal jogou o sangue no caldeirão e se afastou rapidamente com medo da explosão que deveria vir a seguir...apenas deveria...a fumaça girou no ar rapidamente, Hermione levantou um pouco o rosto. Voldemort contorceu a cara ao perceber que a cor não mudava...logo, o que deveria ficar vermelho permaneceu na mesma cor.  
- Mas como...?- a voz fria dele cortou o silêncio. Os comensais prenderam a respiração. Malfoy deu dois passos pra trás temeroso.  
Era naquele momento que ela iria morrer. Mas não podia morrer sem antes dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Levantou totalmente o rosto.  
- Eu enganei você...- a voz dela saiu mais confiante do que ela pensava...agora que tinha certeza que a morte era a única opção, precisava ver a cara de desespero de Voldemort.  
Rony parou de escutar a voz de Hermione pois escutou passos muito apressados atrás de si. Olhou. Eram Harry, Snape, Tonks, Quim que corriam em direção a ele. Rapidamente o alcançaram.  
- E Dumbledore? Estamos com graves problemas aqui!- Rony sentiu a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. Não queria que Hermione morresse...era o que ele mais temia no momento.  
- Ele estava com a gente _até_ agora...- Harry sussurrou olhando pra trás.

Hermione continuava.  
- Sinto muito se eu não tenho sangue-puro, mas quem é você para exigi-lo, não? Você é mestiço, todos sabemos muito bem disso.  
Hermione sentiu uma estranha sensação ao ver que mais uma pessoa coberta de preto havia entrado no círculo, uma estranha familiaridade a envolveu.  
- Como ousa?- Voldemort arrancou a varinha do comensal que estava próximo a ele e foi em direção a Hermione. Ela viu sua vida passar como um filme, nos segundos que viu o bruxo de aproximar. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ela viu Rony sair correndo de trás das árvores e gritar algo incompreensível para ela enquanto corria em sua direção. Tudo parecia acontecer em uma velocidade muito lenta.  
Aquele vulto que ela havia visto anteriormente se mexeu rapidamente, surpreendendo a todos. Ele praticamente deslizou rapidamente chegando muito próximo de Voldemort.  
Ela sentiu os braços de Rony envolvendo seu corpo, sentiu aquela segurança passar por seu corpo novamente.  
- Não, Rony!- ela achava que ele iria bloquear o feitiço que seria jogado nela. E ele também...Mas ao desviar os olhos ela viu que o vulto era Dumbledore, uma forte luz envolveu todo o lugar e uma tontura tomou conta de seu corpo. Ela não conseguia mais se manter de pé..._caiu_.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Mas estava tão acostumado a sentar na ala hospitalar esperando Hermione acordar de um desmaio. Mas aquilo era totalmente diferente. Junto a ele estavam Dumbledore, Tonks, Quim, Harry e Gina. Havia acontecido muito rápido. Ele havia corrido em direção a Hermione para salvá-la, mas quem acabou detendo o pior fora Dumbledore, que no último minuto havia aparecido do nada.  
O feitiço metamórfico começou a desaparecer...Hermione permanecia desacordada...seus cabelos ganharam o volume e os leves cachos anteriores e sua cor. As sardas sumiram tão rapidamente como haviam aparecido.  
Rony suspirou...tudo estava bem. Olhou para a cama ao lado...Malfoy estava deitado. Ele sentiu algo estranho quando viu Gina ir em direção a cama do loiro, e virou rapidamente o rosto de volta para Hermione. Dumbledore conversava com a enfermeira e os outros, Harry estava sentado do outro lado da cama de Hermione.

Ela vai ficar bem, Rony...- Harry o olhou.  
- Eu sei...só queria que ela acordasse logo...  
- Qual a pressa?- Harry riu.  
- Nada é que...- ele sentiu o rosto queimar.- Queria me desculpar por algumas coisas que eu disse...

Malfoy não estava desacordado, mas parecia estar em outro mundo. Gina estava sentada na cama dele, o olhando. Ele parecia indiferente.  
- Malfoy...  
- O que foi?- ele perguntou do mesmo modo arrogante de sempre.  
- Ãn, vai ficar tudo bem.  
- Não, não vai não! Você não sabe o que é ser atacado pelo seu próprio pai apenas por que ele descobriu que você não é o filho perfeito que ele sempre esperou que fosse.  
- Mas no final, tudo terminou bem, quer dizer...sei que Voldemort conseguiu escapar de novo mas pegamos a maioria de seus comensais e.  
- Meu pai é um comensal.  
Gina se calou. Por mais que Draco não gostasse de seu pai deveria ser difícil saber que ele havia sido mandado para Askaban.  
- Eu só queria que soubesse que.  
- Não, está tudo bem...na realidade eu te devo desculpas...- ele a olhou.- Eu fiz você entrar nessa.  
Gina permaneceu calada, os olhos grudados nos dele.  
- Está tudo bem...a partir de agora, é um novo começo.  
Ela sorriu pra ele, que apenas virou o rosto. Ela sabia que ele sempre agiria com indiferença ao amor dela, mas ela tinha esperança que no fundo da alma dele, ele sentisse alguma coisa...e ela sabia que sim...

A culpa que invadira Rony era inexplicável. Ele queria estar ferido no lugar de Hermione, ele queria pelo menos poder dizer a ela que ela não era uma sabe-tudo. E se algo acontecesse a ela? E se ela ficasse desacordada por dias e ele não pudesse falar tudo que sentia? Seu coração acelerou, e ele quase despencou quando Madame Pomfrey se aproximou dele e Harry.  
- Vocês precisam ir, queridos...as aulas não irão parar.  
- Mas, e Hermione...?  
- Eu vou cuidar dela...já cuidei de casos piores.  
- Mas eu queria ficar aqui...- Rony resmungou mais pra si do que para a enfermeira.  
- Sinto muito, senhor Weasley...já quebrei muitas regras deixando o senhor ficar aqui da última vez...vão!  
Os dois não tiveram outra escolha. Logo Gina se juntou a eles.  
- Draco vai ficar bem.  
- Nossa, você já o chama de Draco hein, Gina? Espera só até a mamãe saber quem é seu novo namorado.  
- Ele não é meu namorado!  
- Que seja...olha com quem você se envolve!  
Harry apenas riu e olhou para o relógio.  
- Vocês querem ir jantar? Ainda dá tempo...  
- Eu vou pro dormitório tomar um banho e descansar...estou um lixo.- Rony respondeu.  
- Eu o acompanho, Harry...- Gina sorriu.  
Os dois seguiram para o salão principal e Rony começou a subir as escadas em direção a sala comunal. Disse a senha para a mulher gorda e entrou. Estava vazia...todos deveriam estar jantando...ele olhou ao seu redor...era incrível como tudo havia acontecido...se fosse em outras circunstâncias, ele, Hermione e Harry poderiam estar jantando também. Mas ela estava desacordada..._e mal_...a única coisa que ele queria era poder dizer a ela tudo que se passava em sua cabeça...dizer que aquela briga não havia significado nada! Mas ele deveria esperar...e aquela espera parecia uma eternidade a cada minuto.

**N/A:** Oiiiiiiiii! Voltei! Depois de mt tempo! Dsculpa a demora mas eh praticamente impossível atualizar! Ainda por cima tem que ter idéias e tudo mais...e eu estudo de manhã e de tarde, ainda tem trabalhos, provas, inglês...enfim! Atualizo quando posso! Mt obrigada pelas reviews mesmo que eu receba cada vez menos! Adoro as sugestões e opiniões...e aguardem os próximos 2 capítulos, os últimos! Bjus


	16. Explicações

Só um recadinho antes de vcs lerem esse capítulo, por mais que pareça no capítulo que vem a seguir essa fic não vai ter Draco+Mione! O bj do outro capítulo faz parte da sequência da história, e a Mione tá se sentindo culpada com tudo isso! Ela vai estar distante! Mas não se preocupem pq é Rony+Mione! No final, tudo se explica .

Capítulo 16- Explicações

Rony sentou no sofá da sala comunal...sentia um estranho vazio dentro de si. Relembrava cada cena da clareira, quando Hermione enfrentava Voldemort falando tudo que lhe vinha em mente. Ele tinha muito medo de que algo acontecesse a ela...porém, o que devia estar passando na cabeça dela era que ele, Ronald Weasley, era um completo idiota. Ele poderia gritar com ele mesmo um dia inteiro: por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota? E tão insensível? Por que ele não conseguia entender os próprios sentimentos...afinal, ele não tinha dito que a amava? E ela não correspondia aquele sentimento?

Ele olhou a sua volta...a sala comunal completamente vazia...aquele lugar nunca havia lhe dado aquela sensação horrível de solidão...ele queria que tudo pudesse ter sido diferente...que Gina não tivesse se envolvido com aquele maldito sonserino, que e Hermione pudessem ter simplesmente seguido suas vidas normalmente sem terem que brigar por aquela coisa tão fútil.

Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás...um nó parecia trancar a sua garganta...ele sentia um remorso imenso. Não queria pensar no que poderia acontecer com ela, mas sabia que sempre existia uma probabilidade das coisas piorarem, por mais que ele tentasse afastar esse tipo de pensamento.

De repente, como se o mundo a sua volta tivesse desaparecido, um filme se formou em sua cabeça, e ele relembrou aquele momento que ele lembraria eternamente...

_"Ele beijou o pescoço dela. Ela adorava quando ele fazia isso...ele sabia que a deixava ela __louca..._

_Ele levou os lábios ao ouvido dela, roçando- os levemente._

_- Eu te amo..._

_Ela ouviu a voz rouca dele dizer mas não conseguia acreditar. Ainda com os braços __enlaçados no pescoço do ruivo ela fez com que pudessem se encarar._

_- V-você o que...?- ela perguntou, um meio sorriso se formando nos lábios._

_- Eu...te...amo...- ele repetiu._

_Ela o fitou em silêncio sorrindo. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pois ouviram um sinal ao __fundo. O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios e Rony tornou a olhá-la com medo._

_- Eu também te amo...- e ela o abraçou...poderia ser o último momento em que estariam __juntos."_

A simples resposta dela havia feito ele se sentir o bruxo mais feliz do mundo da magia...ele havia dito o que sentia pelos simples medo de perdê-la, e também por que seu coração gritava. Ele queria que ela dissesse que sentia o mesmo...e ela disse, e quando isso aconteceu, ele sentiu que perdera o ar...tudo era muito perfeito pra ser verdade. Amar e ser amado...

Quando ele tinha um tempo onde havia muita paz, logo algo acontecia e tirava ele da rotina...e aquele dia não era uma exceção. Eles haviam esquecido por momentos onde estavam e por que tinham voltado no tempo...o mundo tinha sumido enquanto permaneciam naquele abraço.

Ele sentia medo...o silêncio começava a perturbá-lo. Tudo parecia muito vazio. A guerra estava mais perto do que ele imaginava, todos corriam perigo...e o pior de tudo: ela permanecia desacordada, e ele não podia simplesmente correr até a enfermaria, segurar a mão dela e dizer que tudo estava bem e que Dumbledore tinha salvado todos. Ela não estava consciente, e ele não tinha a mínima idéia de quanto tempo demoraria para que ele conseguisse se desculpar com ela, ter ela de volta.

Ele tinha se acostumado a ver ela todos os dias caminhando pelos corredores da escola, lotada de livros como sempre. Indo em direção à biblioteca, ou gritando com alguns alunos do primeiro ano que estavam quebrando as regras, enquanto insistia em lembrar que era monitora e poderia tirar pontos deles a qualquer momento. Ele sentiu uma saudade estranha...do passado, de poder observá-la lendo um livro no jardim, ou de apenas seguí-la com os olhos enquanto ela caminha enfurecida com mais uma briga que haviam tido. Poder passar horas e horas sentado perto da lareira junto dela e Bichento, apenas jogando conversa fora. Pedir pra copiar seus trabalhos...implicar com as cartas que ela recebia do Krum. Tudo aquilo naquele momento parecia tão distante...parecia outra vida...mas estava ali, a apenas alguns meses, dias...

_"Tudo era tão diferente quando a gente não tinha esse medo de perder aqueles que amamos."_

Ele sabia que logo estaria saindo de Hogwards, se formando e saindo daquela convivência e rotina que tantos anos haviam feito ele aceitar. No fundo, iria sentir muita falta de tudo aquilo...até de ter aula nas masmorras frias de Snape. O tempo corria...e ele havia deixado muito tempo passar em vão, pelo simples medo de arriscar...

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, a sala em que estava parecia girar.

_" Estranho...o que aconteceu? "_

Por um momento ela pensou que poderia ter morrido...mas tudo não passava de uma ilusão. Ela estava na ala hospitalar. Olhou ao seu redor e não viu ninguém conhecido. Uma forte dor de cabeça parecia tornar seu corpo mais pesado, mas ela se esforçou e conseguiu sentar na cama.

Assim que seu campo de visão mudou, ela pôde perceber logo a sua frente um rapaz com os cabelos loiros platinados, pele muito branca, e olhos cinzas.

_" Malfoy..."_

Aquele nojo anterior a invadiu novamente e ela teve vontade de torcer a cara e sair correndo, apenas pelo simples fato de que ele logo iria se virar e vê-la.

Na cabeça dela, ela ainda não tinha associado o simples fato de ter sido beijada por ele. Ou melhor, ele pensava que estava beijando Gina, enquanto ela _"pagava o pato"._

Madame Pomfrey falava com ele, e ele olhava para a enfermeira com a mesma cara de desprezo que olhava para qualquer Grifinório.

Hermione deduziu que ele havia recebido alta, pois se levantou e apenas tomou uma poção borbulhante que a enfermeira havia lhe dado.

Assim que pensou em sair da sala, olhou para frente.

Pelo jeito acordou, Granger...

Ao falar isso, a enfermeira se virou pra ela sorrindo.

Que bom, querida! Parece que está muito melhor! Logo terá alta como o senhor Malfoy...

Como assim logo? Quero sair daqui agora, já me sinto completamente bem!

Você só acha que está bem...tome...- e ela lhe entregou uma poção roxa. Mesmo torcendo a cara Hermione tomou.

Malfoy pegou um sobretudo preto que estava na cadeira ao lado de sua cama e o vestiu. Com um leve sorriso de desdém, saiu da enfermaria a passos largos, deixando no ar aquela sensação de desprezo.

Esse Malfoy, sempre se achando superior...- Madame Pomfrey a olhou.

Como estão os outros?- Hermione perguntou com o pensamento longe, ignorando o comentário da enfermeira.

Depende a quem se refere...

Gina, Rony...

A enfermeira sorriu docemente e pegou o copo vazio das mãos de Hermione.

Estão bem...vieram aqui várias vezes logo depois do incidente, depois proibi visitas...isso estava virando um caos.

Hermione permaneceu calada. Será que era por isso que Rony não estava ali naquele momento, do lado dela? Ela tinha plena consciência de que tinham discutido antes dela seguir Malfoy, mas também se lembrava claramente do momento que ele correu ao seu encontro para tentar salvá-la. Depois disso, ela apenas viu um vulto atacar Voldemort e desmaiou.

Logo que a enfermeira havia lhe dado todas as informações que ela havia pedido: se tudo tinha dado certo, se Gina tinha se recuperado bem do feitiço estuporante Mamade Pomfrey acabou se convencendo que nada mais poderia segurar a garota lá. Ela estava perfeitamente bem, e não parava de repetir a todo momento que tinha que terminar muitos deveres de casa e tinha conteúdo de exames para estudar. Então finalmente Hermione se viu livre da enfermaria, esperando nunca mais ter que voltar lá, havia passado tempo demais naquele lugar nos últimos dias.

Ao sair da porta da enfermaria se deparou com uma grande dúvida: afinal, que horas eram?

Ainda haviam ruídos nos corredores por isso ela deduziu que deveria estar perto da hora do jantar, ou mais cedo. Sentia-se perdida por ter ficado tanto tempo desacordada.

Foi em direção ao Salão Principal, passando por diversos conhecidos no caminho, que sempre a paravam para perguntar se a história que rodava por aí era verdade. Afinal, eles tinham mesmo enfrentado Voldemort? Ela preferia apenas dizer que estava tudo bem e que algumas coisas eram rumores, como por exemplo quando Neville veio correndo até ela assim que ela sentou na mesa da Grifinória, que já estava um pouco vazia devido as horário.

Mione, Mione!

Olá...- ela respondeu sem emoção. Poucos alunos ainda estavam jantando e ela queira se apressar, estava com muita fome.

É verdade, então? A história que estão contando?

Sobre Voldemort?- ela riu com a expressão de horror que se formou no rosto do garoto.- Sim, é verdade...

É? Mas disseram que você se passou por Gina...como...?

Bom, é uma história meio complicada...

É verdade que você foi atingida por uma das magias imperdoáveis? A Crucio?

Ela quase cuspiu a comida que tinha em sua boca. Pelo que se lembrava aquilo não tinha acontecido, mas e se ela tivesse desmaiado em conseqüência disso? Ela não tinha como responder.

Quem te disse isso Neville?

Alguns garotos estava dizendo por aí: "O Weasley tá com uma cara... dizem que ficou assim desde que viu sua namorada ser torturada por você-sabe-quem...".

O Rony está mal? Onde ele está?- Hermione ignorou o resto da colocação. Apenas por saber que Rony estava preocupado uma certa luz havia se acendido dentro dela.

Me responda, é verdade?

Ora, claro que não, Neville! Você acha que teriam me levado para a enfermaria da escola se eu...- mas ela parou ao lembrar que os pais de Neville haviam ido para Sant Mungus por causa de um feitiço e se calou.- Ah, não é verdade Neville...como você pode ver estou bem...

Ãn, você tinha perguntado sobre o Rony né? Gina disse que ele não quis jantar...foi direto pra sala comunal...disseram que ele estava arrasado.

Hermione largou o garfo no prato que permanecia cheio de comida.

E...onde estão Gina e Harry?

Harry jantou e foi embora...Gina saiu algum tempo depois que Parvati disse algo pra ela...isso faz pouco tempo...será que ela não foi atrás de você?

Acho que não...- Hermione falou lembrando que alguns minutos antes Malfoy recebera alta, e provavelmente era aquilo que Parvati havia dito pra Gina, mesmo que nos últimos anos as duas não se falassem muito bem. Parvati era a típica garota fofoqueira, e assim que ouviu sobre Gina e Malfoy deve ter feito de tudo para se aliar a Gina e saber um pouco mais.

Ela tinha perdido completamente o apetite. Se despediu de Neville e saiu, foi em direção a sala comunal, talvez Harry estivesse por lá.

Mas assim que entrou pela passagem do retrato viu que estava errada. Além da confusão tradicional que a sala se tornava naquele horário, ela não viu ninguém conhecido. Apenas depois de algum tempo foi que ela avistou cabelos muito ruivos, e logo o dono deles: Rony estava sentado no sofá próximo a lareira, estranhamente quieto, fitando o fogo, alheio aos barulhos que enchiam o lugar.

A vontade dela era de correr até ele e abraçá-lo, agradecendo por ter se arriscado por ela. Mas se lembrou que ainda estavam brigados, e o orgulho dela não deixava suas pernas se moverem.

Como se ele captasse a presença dela, seus olhares se encontrarão. Ela sentiu o corpo tremer e um estranho calafrio percorrer a espinha. Ele se levantou tão rápido que ela chegou a pensar que ele iria correr até ela.

Mas o ruivo só sentiu uma coisa quando a viu: vergonha. Por tudo que havia dito e mais ainda por saber que ela estava ali, saudável e acordada, e ele continuava parado feito um bobo no mesmo lugar.

Aos poucos os pés dele seguiram seus instintos e ele foi até ela, sentiam-se completamente diferentes em relação um ao outro. Agora que tudo tinha acabado e podiam ser felizes, parecia imensamente mais difícil.

Como você está?- ele começou um diálogo.

Melhor, como você pode ver...

E psicologicamente? Você deve estar um pouco abalada, sabe...ficar cara a cara com você-sabe-quem e não sentir nada...só o Harry consegue tal proeza..

Ela riu. Ele parecia ter voltado ao normal temporariamente. Ele apenas a observou rir, seus olhos enchendo-se de um brilho agora tão familiar.

Depois, a fitou demoradamente.

Que bom que você se recuperou...estava me sentindo culpado...

Culpado?- ela sentiu-se inflar de orgulho, era a primeira vez que ele iria admitir que estava errado sem que ela gritasse com ele antes disso.

Voltando a realidade e olhando para os lados, Rony percebeu que quase toda a atenção da sala comunal estava voltada para eles, todos estavam em completo silêncio.

Sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado e sentindo suas orelhas queimarem, ele sussurrou apenas para que ela ouvisse.

Está um pouco tumultuado aqui...vamos...vamos respirar um ar...

Ela apenas o seguiu. Nem havia percebido que todos a olhavam e sentiu-se imensamente envergonhada quando finalmente saíram da sala e ela percebeu que todas as atenções estavam realmente voltadas para eles.

Gente que não tem mais nada o que fazer...ficam bisbilhotando na vida dos outros...- aquelas palavras escaparam...na realidade era apenas seu pensamento.

Rony a fitou rindo:

E não é pra menos, Mione! Você tem plena consciência de que salvou a escola toda de um ataque?

Vamos parar com essa história...de novo não...o que você queria me dizer quando estávamos na sala comunal?

Ele parou e a olhou demoradamente. Agora estava tão acostumado com a presença dela que conseguia ficar um pouco menos constrangido.

Eu estava me sentindo culpado pela briga que tivemos um pouco antes de você entrar na floresta com o Malfoy...

Claro que ela se lembrava da briga, mas o que mais a atormentava naquele momento era lembrar do momento que ela e Malfoy haviam se beijado, ela sentia como se tivesse traído Rony, o que não era verdade; ela havia tentado fugir, mas o loiro não havia percebido que não era Gina que não estava lá. Ela sentiu novamente aquela sensação de que estava completamente imunda...ela também estava se sentindo culpada, imensamente culpada.

Oh, está tudo bem...- foi a coisa mais coerente que ela pensou em dizer.- Eu sei que você não falou aquilo por mal, e afinal Weasley...- ela falou em tom de brincadeira.-...estou acostumada a ter que perdoar você...

Ele deu um breve sorriso, parecia estar mais a vontade.

Você não sabe o peso que tirou das minhas costas com essa resposta.

" _E você não sabe o quanto mal estou me sentindo com tudo isso..._ "

Ela não pôde conter aquele pensamento, e antes de falar qualquer besteira ela apenas sorriu.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso. Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre eles. Hermione olhou para os lados, os corredores pareciam estar completamente vazios, um pensamento lhe ecoou na mente: eles deviam estar em na sala comunal, devia ser muito tarde.

Ãn, deve ser tarde...não tenho a mínima idéia de que horas são mas...acho...que devemos...

É, voltar para a sala comunal...ãn, é mesmo...

Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentiam assim, constrangidos pela simples presença do outro.

Hermione começou a andar em direção ao lugar que tinham vindo, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu pulso.

Eu...- era Rony que a segurava. Ele tentava fazer com que sua voz não saísse tremida, mas ela saiu incrivelmente rouca.- Eu...fiquei preocupado que...algo acontecesse e a última coisa que havia dito a você era que você era uma sabe-tudo...eu...

Ela não se virava pra ele. Ainda se sentia mal com a simples história que havia acontecido. Se Rony morria de ciúmes quando não tinham nada, se num dia ele era fã do Krum e no outro o odiava pelo simples fato de ele ter ido ao Baile de Inverno com Hermione, como ele reagiria se soubesse do que havia acontecido na floresta?

Ela tentava afastar aquele pensamento...mas toda vez que tentava ele parecia se fixar cada vez mais em sua mente. Ela não conseguia deixar de perceber como tudo havia sido estranho...ela não conseguia afastar de sua mente aquela sensação de culpa...

Hermione...eu...temi mais que tudo que algo acontecesse...

Ele a puxou pra si. Ela se virou e encarou os olhos azuis do ruivo. Ela estava se sentindo estranha. Aquele arrepio familiar passou por sua espinha, ela começou a suar frio.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, fazendo com que seus lábios apenas se roçassem. Ela permanecia com os olhos entreabertos. Ele segurou o rosto dela e lhe deu um breve selinho.

Milhões de sensações percorreram o corpo dela como em um choque, ele ainda tinha muita influência sobre ela. O que ela mais queria era poder esquecer Voldemort e todos aqueles malditos comensais, seguir sua vida...mas algo estranho estava acontecendo...ela precisava pedir desculpas a Rony, por menor que tenha sido seu erro.

Antes que ele pudesse beijá-la, ela empurrou levemente o peito dele para trás e o fitou. Ele apenas a olhou abobado, sem entender por que ela havia negado o beijo.

O que ele mais queria era poder sentir novamente que ela era sua, poder beijá-la, abraçá-la, dizer à ela tudo que sentia. Mas pela primeira vez ela havia dito "não", e ele não conseguia entender o por que. Ela havia jurado pra ele que não estava magoada!

Rony, eu...sinto muito mas...preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Rony a olhou abismado, não conseguindo acreditar.

O que? Fala logo, Mione...se eu fui rude, se fiz algo que te magoou...por favor...

Não é nada disso...fui eu...

Aquela resposta fez ele cair pra trás. Mas afinal o que ela tinha feito.

Mas, Mione...não entendo...

Eu preciso te contar uma coisa mas você precisa entender o meu lado, e não sair por aí gritando histericamente...muito menos se zangar com a Gina...

Mas, o que a Gina tem a ver com isso tudo? O que você está querendo dizer? Está me deixando confuso...

Ela respirou fundo, ajeitou os cabelos e o fitou nos olhos.

Prometa que vai entender...

Tudo bem, fala...

Ela o olhou, teria que ser naquele momento.

Por incrível que pareça, o plano deu mais certo do que o esperado, enganamos completamente o Malfoy, pelo menos no começo...- ela tentou amenizar a situação.

Malfoy? Gina? Afinal, Mione!

Me deixa continuar, por favor!- ao ver que ele havia se calado, prosseguiu.- Até certo momento, o Malfoy pensou mesmo que eu era sua irmã, chegou até a falar coisas, ãn, particulares dos dois...e...bom, ele...

Mione, fala...- ele começava a desconfiar.

Bom, ele me beijou...- ela falou aquilo o mais rápido que pôde.- Mas, olha não foi culpa nem dele nem minha! Ele achava que eu era a Gina e eu não tive como detê-lo e...

O QUE? COMO VOCÊ PODE ME DIZER ISSO? VOCÊ BEIJOU O MALFOY?

Eu não beijei! Ele estava beijando Gina, mesmo que fosse eu que estava lá, entenda...

ENTENDER? COMO VOU ENTENDER ISSO? VOCÊ DEIXOU QUE ELE TE BEIJASSE, E O PIOR DE TUDO, ISSO PROVA QUE ELE E MINHA IRMÃ TEM MESMO ALGUMA COISA!

BOM, RONALD. SE VOCÊ TINHA ALGUMA DÚVIDA DE QUE OS DOIS ESTAVAM JUNTOS ENTÃO O PROBLEMA É OUTRO! ACORDA! ESTOU TE FALANDO ISSO PORQUE JÁ ESTAVA ME SENTINDO MAL COM A SITUAÇÃO!

Ele fitou o chão em silêncio. Respirava muito rápido. Parecia conter sua raiva.

Eu...- Hermione continuou, um pouco mais calma.-...mesmo queeu e vocênão tenhamos nada um com o outroeu me senti como se te traísse, foi só por isso que resolvi te contar...me desculpa...

Ele se virou de costas pra ela, tentando associar tudo. Como sempre, o tempo de paz dava lugar a uma guerra...era sempre assim.

" _Por isso ela não deixou que eu beijasse ela...será que ela...? Não, imagina...Hermione não pode sentir nada por Malfoy, ou será que...?_ "

Hermione...você...- ele continuava controlando a voz, respirando rapidamente.-...você sente alguma coisa por ele?

Por ele quem? Pelo Malfoy? Qual é Ron, claro que não! Só te falei isso por que estava me sentindo...suja...

Ele finalmente pareceu se acalmar. Mas ainda não olhava pra ela.

Olha, sinto muito...sei que você deve estar achando tudo isso muito estranho...eu vou deixar que você mesmo entenda a situação...apenas aceite que ele e sua irmão estão juntos, e entenda como estou constrangida por tudo isso...

Ela não esperava mesmo que ele respondesse. Apenas seguiu sozinha em direção à sala comunal, deixando-o lá, sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

" _Eu gosto de você, Ronald Weasley...só espero que se lembre disso..."_

Assim que entrou na sala comunal avistou Gina. Toda história voltou na sua cabeça. Será que ela deveria contar à ela? Achou melhor não. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Apenas falou com ela algumas coisas e foi em direção a escada.

Subiu para seu dormitório lentamente. A única coisa que queria era um banho quente e relaxante.

Assim que Hermione o deixou lá sozinho, ele se pôs a pensar no que "Hermione e Malfoy se beijando significava". Ela afirmava que não sentia nada por ele. Mas e aquele maldito loiro? Além de se meter com sua irmã, havia beijado sua namorada? Ele sabia que não havia sido culpa de nenhum dos dois, mas a vontade de quebrar Malfoy predominava em sua mente.

Mesmo assim, ele voltou para a sala comunal, esperando encontrar Hermione e dizer à ela que ele estendia tudo. Mas não a encontrou. Avisto apenas Gina sentada em um canto, pensativa.

Olá!- ele a olhou.

Oi, Rony...

Ele sentou-se perto dela.

Virgínia você...não gosta mesmo desse Malfoy né?

Olha, Rony...eu acho que você está se intrometendo demais na minha vida! O que eu sinto pelo Malfoy é problema meu!

Eu sei Gina, mas...

Por que você não olha pro próprio umbigo? Resolva antes os seus problemas! Você devia ter visto a cara da Hermione quando chegou aqui...

Ela estava muito mal?- ele se assustou.

Mal? Não...só em choque...o que você fez com ela, hein? Garanto que seu orgulho e arrogância passaram por cima até do que você sente por ela, não é?

Ela se levantou e subiu as escadas. Quem ficou em choque foi ele...havia magoado Hermione novamente, e para completar sua desgraça, sua irmão acabara de brigar com ele.

_Seu dia estava sendo péssimo._

Porém, naquele momento um pensamento bom ecoou em sua mente: o primeiro beijo que havia dado em Hermione...havia sido ali. Ele recordou tudo...parecia que fazia tanto tempo, mas na realidade tudo havia acontecido muito rápido. E no momento, ele deveria ser rápido, se não quisesse perdê-la.

**N/A**: Desculpa pelo capítulo curto mas eu só fiz esse capítulo para mostrar os dois lados antes do final, falando nisso, final feliz .

Só espero que não fique muito, sei lá, contos de fadas...acho que não! Afinal, ninguém é feliz pra sempre...e eu espero escrever um final a altura dos comentários e expectativas de vocês! Então, aguardem o último capítulo!

Adorei as reviews que recebi, mandem mais! Conforme o número que receber, quem sabe fico feliz e posto o final mais rápido (parada para risada sarcástica). Geeente, 50 reviews: que feliz que eu sou! Nunca pensei que chegaria a 10!

**Thiti Potter**: Viu? Até que postei rápido! E bom, nesse capítulo quem sentiu pena do Rony fui eu! Buá! Como eu sou má! Mas espere o próximo e ria junto comigo!

**Nathie Sanches**: Adorei seu comentário! Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Aguarde o capítulo final...

**Karol Malfoy**: ...ainda viva? (brincadeira!) Espero que vc tenha gostado de ler a continuação! Valew por comentar!

**Roberta Nunes**: acho que mereço elogios, afinal atualizei rápido dessa vez! Um desejo seu realizado: a reação do meu amado ruivo! E pedido de namoro? Talvez seja algo mais "interessante"... mt obrigada pelos elogios! Bjks

**Paty G W Black**: huhaahau, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Pelo menos eu sempre consigo me safar . espero que não esteja mt braba cmg ainda (rsrsrsrs) mil bjuuuuus

**Prixie:** Pois é...tá chegando o fim...triste né? Mas outras fics virão, é só esperar! Bjks e mt obrigada pela review!


	17. Pra sempre

N/A: Não me xinguem e não gritem comigo! Sei q deve fazer quase 1 ano q não atualizo...é q não tenho msmo como escrever durante o período de aula sabe...mas então aí está o último capítulo. Gente q saudads d escrever essa fic sei q vcs não vão me perdoar pela demora mas agora é féria e uma nova fic já ta nascendo. E sobre o sexto livro: eu não tenho como adaptar a fic AGORA para os acontecimentos do novo livro da tia J.K...até porque sei q mts pessoas não leram ainda..então vai continuar com a história dela msmo...seria um "universo alternativo" digamos...mas, eu devia isso a vcs e a mim mesma! Espero q gostem realmente do final...q eu esperei tanto q ficasse bom! Boa leitura e me deixem comentários! Bjoooos

Capítulo 17- Pra sempre

Hermione permaneceu estranha no outro dia. Quando Rony e Harry se levantaram e foram tomar café, a garota parecia já ter levantado a horas e estava sentada em uma poltrona na sala comunal, um livro sobre seu colo.

- Olá Mione!- Harry foi até a amiga e para sua surpresa, a abraçou.

- Oi, Harry...olá Ron...- ela falou em tom tímido.

Ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso. Ainda se sentia estranho com a informação que recebera de Hermione, o beijo dela e de Malfoy. Mas sua cabeça ainda o culpava..sem ele saber o porquê...sentia que devia compreendê-la.

Ele se perdeu em pensamentos enquanto ela e Harry conversavam. Ele não saberia dizer quando tempo ficou ali, fitando os próprios pés, escutando a conversa dos amigos sem absorver uma palavra sequer.

- Eu e Rony vamos descer para o café... você não quer vir?

- Bom, já tomei café antes com Neville...mas acompanho vocês sim...

Ela se levantou e largou o livro no lugar que estava anteriormente sentada e saiu com eles em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Rony ouviu Harry comentar com Hermione que ela deveria continuar se alimentando bem, já que aquela situação poderia ter deixado ela mais cansada. Ela afirmava que sentia-se perfeitamente bem e que nunca mais queria passar pela sensação de um desmaio.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao salão principal, Harry e Rony logo que se sentaram começaram a comer. Hermione, que sentia-se satisfeita, apenas bebeu leves goles de suco, observando enquanto seus colegas comiam.

Seus olhos pousaram em Rony...o que ele estaria pensando dela? Ela ainda sentia raiva de si mesma por ter deixado Malfoy beijá-la, mas não era culpa nem dela nem do loiro. Era um simples mal entendido. Só que naquele momento, sentada ali, observando o ruivo dono dos seus sonhos, ela só conseguia pensar na culpa que sentia por dentro. Resolveu se levantar e quando viu, estava indo em direção aos jardins, onde agora uma fina chuva começava a cair. Ao fundo, ela ouviu a voz de Harry a chamando mas ela não pretendia voltar para lá. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela?

" _Eu pensei que depois que resolvêssemos tudo isso, as coisas ficariam bem entre Ron e eu...mas pelo jeito nada se ajeitou. _"

Ela suspirou. As pequenas gotas de chuva caíram em seu rosto, pingaram em seus olhos. Ela os fechou e inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando o vento jogar seus cabelos.

"_Chega de ficar adiando a felicidade, Hermione...você gosta do Rony, ele vai ter que aceitar a idéia de que aquele beijo aconteceu...agora só torça pra que ele não esteja muito bravo com você..."_

O vento aumentou, e ela sentiu como se ele levasse embora toda a sensação ruim que havia se apoderado do corpo dela naqueles dias. Ela simplesmente não queria saber se Dumbledore tinha resolvido tudo, se a Ordem já estava informada de todos os acontecimentos. Todos estavam seguros e era aquilo que importava. Ela também não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Gina estava. Sabia que ela devia ter visto Malfoy depois que ele teve alta, mas agora a garota parecia tão solitária quanto antes, zanzando por aí cercada de poucas garotas que tinham se interessado tanto pela história que imploravam por maiores detalhes: queriam saber além de todo o ataque, se o envolvimento de Gina com o sonserino era verdade. Isso rendeu à Gina alguns amigos, interesseiros é verdade, mas aos poucos só os que estavam verdadeiramente preocupados permaneceram, o que incluiu a pequena lista de sempre: Neville, Luna e uma pequena garota do segundo ano chamada Steff que começou a andar com Luna e agora tinha virado amiga de Gina. Era da Corvinal, e parecia fazer muito bem a Luna que nunca havia tido muitos amigos.

Rony terminou o café e se levantou da mesa.

- Onde você vai?- Harry o olhou.

- Não agüento mais o silêncio dela, Harry...- ele olhou para a porta do salão, para a direção que Hermione havia ido.- Vou falar com ela e terminar com esse clima gelado...nem sei afinal se somos amigos ou algo mais!

Ele saiu decidido em direção a porta e rumou para os jardins. Gina passou por ele.

- Não cumprimenta mais, irmãozinho?

- Ah, olá Gina...achei que...bom...que você estava meio brava por ontem...

Ela sorriu. Por um breve instante acenou para Luna e Steff que estavam indo tomar café e vieram em sua direção.

- Esquece aquilo ta...eu estava meio perturbada...estressada...e sei que você também não está nos seus melhores dias...

- Pois é...- ele achou melhor não falar mais nada pois Luna o fitava com seus olhos atentos.- Desculpa qualquer coisa Gina...

- Tudo bem...

E ela segui para tomar café com as amigas, enquanto Steff murmurava alguma coisa para as duas.

Rony pensou duas vezes antes de ir em direção a Hermione, mas sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer. _Terminar com aquela criancice toda._ Se eles se gostavam, se tinham passado por tudo aquilo juntos...porque ainda não haviam assumido o Romance? Ele iria tratar ela do jeito que sempre quis tratar. Não ia relutar em beijá-la em público e estava decidido: iria marcar com ela, aquela noite na sala Precisa: iria pedi-la em namoro. E era o único lugar que teriam privacidade. Ele não queria revelar nada até a hora, por isso resolveu ir com calma.

Ela estava parada, imóvel, aparentemente mirando o céu. Foi então que Rony percebeu que ela mantinha os olhos fechados, seu rosto mais calmo e em um pequeno sorriso. E ele não resistiu. Passou os dois braços ao redor da cintura dela, a abraçando por trás.

Ela estava concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Ela sabia que era Rony...ela tinha certeza porque era como se a sua mente e seu corpo soubessem que ele estava se aproximando e emitiam um sinal de alerta: um pequeno tremor que ela já havia se acostumado a sentir desde seu segundo ano. Quando ele a abraçou, ela sorriu mais ainda. Como era perfeito sentir ele perto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça lentamente, tentando gravar em sua mente cada minuto daquela cena tão doce.

Ele havia apoiado a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela ergueu um dos braços e acariciou o cabelo dele. Ele fechou os olhos saboreando a sensação que era quando ela o tocava.

Ele soltou um pouco o abraço para que ela pudesse se virar e fitá-lo. E ele chegou a sentir que perdera o chão quando ela fez isso. Ou ele estava muito apaixonado, ou Hermione estava mais bonita do que em todas as vezes que ele havia visto ela.

Ela o olhou demoradamente, sorrindo. Um sorriso simples e sincero, que fez o coração dele derreter.

Sem pensar em nada mais inteligente, ela começou uma conversa:

- Terminou seu café?

- Sim...- ele sorriu.- E resolvi vir aqui dar um "olá"...

- Hum...- ela sorriu afirmando com a cabeça que entendera. Por instinto, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, abraçando suas costas, enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais, os corpos colados.

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu de um jeito bobo, agradecendo que ela não pudesse ver seu rosto. Ela estava carinhosa com ele, o tratando do jeito que ele sempre quis.

- Está melhor...?- ele tentou.

- Você diz...sobre...

- Ontem...

Ela não o largou apenas deslizou a mão para sua nuca e fez os dois se fitarem.

- Não quero mais pensar nisso e não quero que você pense também...sei que aquilo aconteceu e que você ficou meio chocado com a situação e eu te entendo perfeitamente...

Ela fez uma breve pausa em que, propositadamente, aproximou seus rostos mais alguns centímetros, o suficiente para ver a reação do ruivo ao sentir a respiração dela tão próxima.

- Vamos esquecer isso, Ron... se você concordar claro...depois de tudo isso que aconteceu eu cheguei a uma conclusão: o tempo que estávamos perdendo era precioso.

Ela corou violentamente ao admitir tudo aquilo para ele. Ela ia falar novamente, mas ele a impediu.

- Mione, espera...

Ela se calou e o fitou, surpresa. O que será de tão importante que ele queria lhe dizer?

- Eu vim aqui agora para lhe fazer um convite...porque preciso esclarecer certas coisas com você...e daqui a pouco temos aula...

Ela pareceu profundamente desapontada. Ela estava no meio de um discurso que tinha ensaiado em sua mente onde ela pretendia falar sobre o tempo que haviam perdido, e terminar dizendo que queria muito estar ao lado dele naquele momento e para sempre, e que não deveriam mais evitar um ao outro porque sentiam vergonha de seus sentimentos.

Ela permaneceu calada, e estranhando o comportamento dela ele continuou:

- Hoje de noite...na sala precisa...depois do jantar...

Ela fez uma cara de espanto para ele. Ela sabia o que os garotos queriam quando diziam isso. Os poucos que haviam descoberto a sala usavam ela sempre ao seu favor, da maneira que achavam melhor. E ela sabia que muitas pessoas que conheciam a sala iam lá para ter maior "privacidade".

- Ron, eu...

- Sei que você não gosta de quebrar as regras e tudo o mais...eu vou pedir a capa do Harry pra você...eu vou sem a capa e volto ao dormitório sem se for o caso...se o Filtch apanhar alguém, será eu...- ele riu.- Já que você não gosta de má reputação;;;

- Ron, não é isso...o que exatamente você quer?

Ele a olhou assustado, ela continuou.

- O que é de tão importante assim que você não pode me falar aqui...e agora?

Ele riu e lhe deu um breve beijo "na trave", nem na boca, nem no rosto. Apenas para deixá-la curiosa.

- Olha Hermione...é uma surpresa...lá poderemos conversar a vontade...quero lhe pedir algo...

Ela sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e um calor a invadiu. Será que ele iria pedir o que ela pensava?

- T-tudo bem então...depois do jantar...

Rony soltou ela do abraço, tinha ficado nervoso em fazer o pedido. Agora tentava se acalmar.

- Sim...volto para o dormitório para pegar a capa...a gente se encontra na sala comunal então?

- S-Sim...certo então...

Ela sentiu-se boba ali parada o olhando, que nem percebera que a chuva parara. Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela esperava um beijo dele. Ele se virou. Será que ela deveria deixar barato e esperar até o encontro deles a noite para fazer o que queria? Afinal, ela precisava se redimir pelo comportamento estranho que estava tendo.

Ele já estava caminhando de volta para o castelo, provavelmente para pegar seu material e ir para a primeira aula.

- Então...será que você esqueceu que ainda estamos na mesma turma?

- Não...claro..- ele a fitou, ela havia acelerado o passo para alcançá-lo.- Ia chamar o Harry...

- Bom, esqueci minhas coisas na sala comunal...vou até lá...nos vemos depois...

E ela mesmo se surpreendeu com a atitude inesperada. Ela bloqueou a frente dele, ele parou de repente e a olhou intrigado mas antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Hermione já tinha se colocado na ponta dos pés e selado seus lábios. Ele ficou surpreso, mas ela não se demorou. Levemente passou a língua pelos lábios do ruivo, sem quebrar o beijo e logo o largou e se virou, indo em direção as portas do castelo.

Ela havia feito aquilo para provocá-lo, apenas para deixar seu gosto na boca dele. Ou ele achava que ela iria deixar barato?

Ele ficou ali parado, pensando no que havia acontecido. Levou a mão aos lábios e sorriu feito uma criança. Nunca havia visto Hermione tão determinada. No momento que ela o beijara, ele havia ficado sem ação, exatamente por nunca esperar que ela fosse tomar uma iniciativa como aquela.

Demorou algum tempo até se recuperar, e caminhou até Harry, que saia do salão principal, ainda meio distraído devido ao ocorrido.

- Que cara é essa, Rony?

- Nada não...falei com ela...

Harry se virou pra ele surpreso.

- E...?

- Está marcado!- Rony o olhou sorrindo de satisfação.- Não posso mais ficar adiando..gosto muito dela..e acho que ela sente o mesmo...

Ele suspirou e acelerou o passo para acompanhar Harry que caminhava para a primeira aula.

- Sabe Harry...a vida é curta...não posso deixar que apareça outro Krum para que eu tome coragem...

Harry riu e fitou o amigo, sem parar de sorrir.

- Foi estranho você admitir que tinha ciúmes...nunca pensei que teria coragem disso Rony...

- Sim eu sei...- ele jogou o braço pra trás da cabeça e seguiu andando.- Acho que na época eu fiquei meio confuso, não queria acreditar. Mas a raiva que eu sentia dele...quando ele chegava perto dela..quando eles dançavam...depois vieram me dizer que eles tinham se beijado mesmo...- ele parou e olhou a reação de Harry.- Aí foi o fim..acho que só assim eu admiti sabe Harry...

- Sei...- Harry parou de rir.- Eu me sentia exatamente como você...quando sentia ciúmes da Cho...só que eu admitia isso sabe...

- Aham...- Rony entrou na sala, se acomodando em uma mesa bem ao fundo. As aulas com o professor Bins não eram nem um pouco empolgantes e sentando mais ao fundo eles tinham mais chance de conversar sem serem vistos.

Não demorou muito, alguém apareceu a porta. Rony teve que olhar, por que afinal a sala parecia ter ganho de repente um brilho diferente?

Ela tinha entrado na sala...Hermione...carregando sua pilha de livros de sempre...com os olhos ágeis, revistou a sala a procura de lugares. Rony fez sinal para ela se sentar ao lado deles, onde tinha uma mesa vaga. Tentou disfarçar a cara que estava fazendo ao olhá-la.

"_Nunca havia me sentido tão bobo assim..."_

Ela foi até eles e se sentou, largando seu material e se organizando. Não sem antes dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Rony.

- Que bom que cheguei a tempo...- ela sussurrou.

Harry a olhou intrigado. Não estava acostumado a ver a amiga agir daquele jeito.

Olhou para Rony, que estava vermelho como seu cabelo, mas mantinha uma expressão de profundo encantamento no rosto.

- Então...- Harry sussurrou de um jeito que apenas o amigo o ouvisse. – As coisas foram um pouquinho melhor do que o planejado não é Weasley? E você não me contou...

Ambos riram e Rony fez sinal para que ele se calasse.

- Ela pode ouvir!

Harry riu em silêncio, abaixando levemente a cabeça pois o professor acabara de adentrar a sala, vindo do nada, atravessando paredes. Logo começou sua aula monótona...falando de alguma aldeia de Gigantes que havia existido a muitos e muitos anos, que tinha sido destruída por Aurores, e gerado uma grande repercussão no mundo bruxo. O porquê Harry não havia entendido. Simplesmente tinha deitado a cabeça na classe, e naquele momento a voz do professor estava se saindo como um belo sonífero.

Rony observava Hermione pelo canto de olho.

- Mione...

Ele falou o mais baixo que pôde, mas a garota apenas lhe lançou um olhar de censura.

- Que foi, Ron?

É mesmo...porque havia a chamado? Tinha sido apenas instinto chamar o nome dela...ver se ela olharia pra ele. Era extremamente tentador estar ao lado dela, tão próximos..sem poder se aproximar mais e tocá-la.

Hermione continuou o encarando.

"_O que será que aconteceu? Ele está me olhando de um jeito estranho..."_

- Ahm..nada eu...- ele se ouviu dizer, de um jeito muito envergonhado.- Só..não...conseguia...hum..parar de olhar pra você...desculpa...

E ele virou a cara. Ela sorriu e sussurrou de volta pra ele.

- Está desculpado...

E ele teve certeza que aquele sorriso era só para ele. Para mais ninguém. Teve todo o sentido do mundo estar naquela aula chata com o professor fantasma contando a história daqueles gigantes que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado e saber...simplesmente por estar ao lado dela fazia sentido. Não era como em poções, que todos ficavam extremamente nervosos e mal podiam se falar. Ele deitou a cabeça na classe e ficou olhando em direção a ela, o que a deixou extremamente nervosa e a fez derrubar a pena várias vezes enquanto escrevia, copiando a matéria.

- Você me deixa inquieta assim, Ron...

- Desculpa...

Mas ele continuou olhando ela, que finalmente desistiu de tentar copiar alguma coisa, e apenas fixava o olhar no professor, desviando as vezes os olhos para ver que Rony continuava ali, olhando ela.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, ela se levantou e guardou seu material, sentindo-se muito melhor agora que ele havia se levantado e não estava mais a olhando daquele jeito. Ela sentia-se completamente estranha sendo o centro das atenções dele.

Eles foram para sua segunda aula, Transfiguração, onde para a tristeza de Rony, Hermione sentou bem a frente, para conseguir prestar atenção a aula. Mas ele não considerou aquilo como uma implicância, entendeu que mesmo estando juntos ela não mudaria o jeito que tinha: estudiosa e sempre prestando atenção nas aulas.

Ele sentou com Simas, e tentou ao máximo ouvir as palavras da professora, afinal, ele precisava conseguir transformar aquele pouco de água que todos tinham a sua frente, em um pequeno vidro em alguma forma que fosse compreensível. Era algo muito complicado, e a professora admitia, transformar algo tão mutável como a água, mas eles estavam em um nível muito avançado e ela garantiu a eles que precisariam saber aquilo se quisessem um bom N.I.E.M em Transfiguração.

Rony olhou para Hermione, que já tinha a varinha em punho e repetia as palavras e movimentos que a professora explicara, e rapidamente havia transformado a quantidade de água que tinha em uma cópia transparente perfeita de seu gato, Bichento. Ele ficou pairando no ar, sobre o recipiente vazio que antes continha água. Arrancou alguns "Oh!" de Parvati, e um olhar muito atento da professora que logo se dirigiu a ela, e Rony não sabia se era para elogiar a transformação ou comentar algo sobre a batalha que haviam enfrentado a pouco tempo atrás.

Sem perceber no que estava pensando, Rony agitou sua varinha e lembrou das palavras que Hermione falara. Ele tinha que conseguir. Hermione fazia aquilo parecer tão fácil. Ele desejou uma espiral por cima da água, a uma distância de apenas alguns centímetros, como o livro explicava, e falou em bom som.

- Nyfellus aquous...- e uma pequena fumaça saiu de sua varinha, e pairou sobre a água.

A turma inteira prendeu a respiração, era muito difícil Rony acertar o feitiço de primeira. Minerva e Hermione fixaram sua atenção nele, o sorriso de Hermione se intensificou ao ver que ele conseguira!

O desenho que surgiu no ar, com a água, parecia mais um explosivim do que qualquer outra coisa que ele conhecia mas a professora pareceu considerar e veio até ele analisar de perto.

- Belo explosivim Weasley..continue se concentrando assim que terá progressos ainda melhores...

Mas o que mais o alegrou não foi ter conseguido fazer o feitiço corretamente, foi ver que Hermione nem de longe se importara em ter que dividir sua glória em ter conseguido fazer o feitiço. Ela sorriu pra ele, deixando o seu gato de água, cair no recipiente, enchendo ele novamente.

Rony sentiu-se ótimo e satisfeito. Apenas uma aula tinha conseguido fazer ele sentir que não era apenas mais alguém naquela sala...além do mais, a única coisa que importava era que Hermione parecia sentir orgulho dele.

As coisas aos poucos estavam ficando tão perfeitas, que Rony tinha medo de que se ele fechasse os olhos e depois acordasse, tudo se dissolvesse como aquelas formas na água que todos na sala tentavam fazer agora.

Na hora do almoço, Gina terminou de comer rapidamente. Malfoy não a estava ignorando, mas ela havia visto Pansy Parkinson o seguindo para um corredor nas masmorras e ela não ia deixar barato. O loiro não parecia se importar muito com o que Gina queria, eles não tinham se encontrado mais e Gina sentia raiva dessas horas em que ela lembrava que ele no fundo ainda era o mesmo sonserino repugnante que conhecera.

Mas ele estava mandando Pansy para longe quando Gina se aproximou dele. A garota obviamente tinha ido tirar satisfações com ele novamente para saber se o envolvimento dele com Gina era verdade.

- Você não pode fazer isso Draco!- Pansy gritou com sua voz esganiçada.- Olha só pra ela...

Ela apontou pra ruiva que ficou surpresa ao ver que estavam MESMO falando nela.

- Ela é uma Weasley! O que seus pais vão dizer? Como você pode me trocar por ela?

- Pansy eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida..o que os meus pais acham é problema deles...e trocar você? Qual é, garota...todo mundo sabe que era só eu chamar que você vinha correndo...a única coisa que eu queria de você era s...

- Chega!- a garota gritou não querendo ouvir o resto, sabia que ele a usava como um objeto.- Fique com essa sua ruivinha patética então, se é o que você quer...só não venha depois atrás de mim...

- Até parece...- ele riu dela, e antes que a sonserina pudesse se mover, ele foi até Gina, colou seus lábios num breve beijo, que fez Pansy gritar algo incompreensível, tamanha era sua raiva.- Vamos, Virgínia...aqui está muito "tumultuado"...

Gina sorriu e se deixou conduzir por ele, ele apenas passou o braço pelas costas da ruiva a conduzindo para cima das escadas, pensando em algum lugar onde poderiam ficar sossegados.

Gina nunca tinha se sentido tão estanha como se sentiu naquele momento. Todas as cabeças se viravam quando eles passavam, todos paravam o que estavam fazendo para olhá-los. E ela apenas sorria. Era o que lhe parecia mais sensato.

Ela e Draco pararam em uma pequena janela. Ele a olhou, mas não sorria. Ele raramente sorria.

- Malfoy eu...

- Draco...- ele a interrompeu.

- O que?

- Me chame de Draco...- e ele pareceu se esforçar um pouco para completar a frase.- Gina...

Ela sorriu mais do que nunca, era tão meigo ouvir ele dizer seu apelido. Era algo sem explicação.

Ela antes iria provavelmente perguntar porque ele usava Pansy daquele jeito, e porque a garota estava tão histérica mas ela achou que não tinha nada a ver com o passado dele. Não importava quem ele era, a que família ele pertencia, as coisas ruins que ele havia feito no passado...o que importava era que eles estavam ali, e ele ainda a olhava.

Ele se inclinou em direção a ela, um breve sorriso em seus lábios. Ela nunca havia visto ele sorrir. Não resistiu, e esquecendo completamente de onde estavam e que ele poderia ficar bravo se vissem eles naquela situação, ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço do loiro e o beijou, lentamente para que ele se acostumasse com a idéia do que ela sentia por ele.

Ele sentiu-se estranho ao ver que ela o beijava daquele jeito..ela havia feito ele descobrir como era ser beijado com amor...como era ser tratado com carinho. Ela quebrou o beijo e ignorando todas as pessoas que olhavam sem cerimônia fixamente para ele, ela começou a acariciar o rosto do garoto.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou ao constatar que a garota ainda não parara de sorrir.

- Nada...

E dessa vez ele sorriu de um jeito novo, e ela se sentiu completamente desnorteada por ficar olhando ele sorrir.

Eles não se importaram com toda aquela platéia ao redor deles, ficaram ali apenas curtindo o momento. Não tinha nada de mais. Duas pessoas que se gostavam ali, aproveitando o momento de folga.

Mas ele pareceu se transformar de uma hora pra outra. Gina não sabia se era carência, ou se aos poucos estavam quebrando o gelo.

Ele se aproximou dela e moveu os braços da ruiva para que o envolvessem. Falou numa voz quase inaudível.

- Me abraça...

A voz dele saiu rouca, e ela o abraçou forte. Sem saber porque lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da ruiva. Solidão era o que se passava na cabeça dele. E ela estava disposta a ajudar ele, nem que tivesse que enfrentar o mundo inteiro pra isso.

A tarde parecia não passar para Rony, e Hermione sentia o mesmo. Assim que as aulas terminaram Hermione tomou um demorado banho, preparando-se para o jantar. Sem saber porque, sentiu-se meio estúpida em colocar o uniforme da escola para ir jantar. Será que ela iria começar a ser como suas colegas e querer se arrumar para qualquer lugar que fosse? Mas ela não cedeu ao impulso e se vestiu, descendo logo que estava pronta para a sala comunal. Ficou lá sentada um tempo, olhando pro nada.

Logo a hora do jantar chegou e ela desceu o mais rápido que pode para o salão principal, não sabia porque mas estava com um certo medo de encontrar Rony. Sentia-se incrivelmente nervosa.

Ela simplesmente não viu ninguém durante o jantar, apenas teve a nítida impressão de ter visto Malfoy e Gina passarem por ela de mãos dadas quando ela voltava para a sala comunal.

Encontrou Neville adentrando a passagem do retrato e se uniu a ele.

- Olá!

- Oi...- o menino respondeu.

- Você não viu o Harry...ou o Rony?

- Ah, sim...- ele sorriu.- Acho que foram os primeiros a jantar...depois se trancaram no dormitório e ainda não saíram de lá.

Ela sentou sozinha na sala comunal, sentindo-se extremamente confusa. Será que Rony iria deixar ela esperando ele lá? Por que ele e Harry estavam trancados conversando? Não...eles tinham combinado.. e ela tinha certeza que Rony falara muito sério quando havia a convidado.

Rony e Harry terminaram de jantar e Harry o levou até o dormitório do ano deles.

- Está preparado?

- Ah?- Rony parecia confuso.

- Ué...você vai pedir ela em namoro não vai?

- Aham...- ele parecia extremamente nervoso, e não parava de sacudir as pernas.

- Tem a mínima idéia de como vai fazer o pedido?

Ele se levantou nervoso.

- Ah, Harry...não me dê mais preocupações...está decidido! Vai ser o que eu falar na hora e deu...

- Eu sei é que...

- O que?- o ruivo se jogou na cama e o fitou.- Fala logo, ela já deve estar voltando do jantar...

- Nada só que...bom...a sala precisa...ahn...Rony...- mas ele bloqueou os pensamentos. Algo lhe dizia que Rony e Hermione não voltariam tão cedo de lá, ele queria apenas conversar sobre isso com o amigo. Mas achou melhor não...como Rony havia dito, o tempo era muito curto. Deixaria que os dois amigos se entendessem...que Rony fizesse o pedido. Que eles curtissem o momento juntos. Haviam esperado todos aqueles anos...e Harry sabia mais do que ninguém que eles mereciam.- Nada não...faça o que seu instinto mandar...e o coração, claro...

Ambos riram, Rony de um jeito meio nervoso.

- Eu vou lá...

- Boa sorte...- Harry gritou sem se levantar de sua cama, observando o amigo sair do dormitório.

Rony encontrou Hermione sentada na sala comunal, eles não conseguiam registrar o que falaram. Quando viram estavam indo até o local combinado, Rony havia esquecido a capa, o que ele achava que iria perturbar Hermione, mas ela parecia completamente absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Quantas aulas!- ele tentou descontrair assim que chegavam próximos ao local.- Pelo menos amanhã é sábado...um tempo de descanço...

- É...

Ao se deparar com o local que a sala aparecia, Rony se perguntou no que deveria pensar? Apenas se concentrou em um local onde poderiam conversar a vontade, sem que ninguém os atrapalhasse.

Ele pensou nisso enquanto caminhou do modo que deveria para que a sala aparecesse. Hermione observava.

Quando entraram na sala viram nada mais nada menos do que uma cópia da sala comunal da grifinória, só que vazia e tranqüila.

Rony precisava relaxar antes de falar com ela.

- Hum...então Mione...- ele falou enquanto se jogava em um sofá.- Como foi seu dia?

- Tudo tranqüilo...- ela sorriu.

Mas trocaram apenas algumas palavras. Ambos estavam muito nervosos.

Mas quando eles perceberam, seus corpos agiam por si só. Não sabiam ao certo se era porque tinham a oportunidade de estar sozinhos ou o que. Hermione estava abraçada a Rony, que a beijava de um jeito que ela jamais pensou ser beijada.

Suas bocas acompanhavam o movimento uma da outra, Rony aos poucos esqueceu o que tinha planejado dizer.

"_O que está acontecendo? Rony você precisa pedi-la em namoro_!"

Mas eles não pararam, tinham uma espécie de urgência que os movia. Saudades de poderem se sentir perto, vontade que seus corpos guardavam.

Hermione parecia envergonhada no começo, mas se deixou levar.

" _Por Merlim, Hermione...olha o jeito que você está deixando ele te beijar!"_

Assim que ela pensou isso, Rony pareceu recuperar seus sentidos e quebrou o beijo. Ambos respiravam rapidamente, se olharam. Analisaram a situação. Uma das mãos do ruivo estava numa posição "muito alta" na coxa de Hermione, o que a deixou completamente constrangida, empurrando a mão do garoto um pouco para baixo. Enquanto a encarava, ele deslizou a mão livre por debaixo da blusa da garota, tocando a sua barriga.

Ele sentiu ela extremecer com o toque, fechou os olhos.

- Mione...

Ela o encarou.

- Eu trouxe você aqui porque...

- Ron..tudo bem eu vim porque quis e...

- Não!- ele entendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer.- Não foi pra _isso _foi pra...

Ela fixou o olhar nele.

- Durante muito tempo eu fiquei pensando em como eu te diria isso e em como seria se eu usasse as palavras erradas...mas quando eu sinto você perto de mim, quando você me beija é que eu vejo que é tudo mais simples do que parece...

- Ron...- ela se emocionava com as palavras dele.

- Mione...antes desse sentimento acontecer entre nós éramos amigos, e é isso que torna nosso relacionamento especial...nos conhecemos, confiamos um no outro...

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Eu só queria te dizer que...- ele sentia que por mais bobo que parecesse, ele poderia chorar a qualquer momento.-...me sinto completo quando estou com você...não suporto a idéia de ver outro com você...você me mostrou que o que eu sentia por você não podia ser escondido...Hermione eu...

Ela nunca havia se sentido tão emocionada. Obserava todas as emoções que passavam nele através dos seus olhos.

- Eu queria te...pedir...uma coisa...

- Sim...?

- Você...bom, sabe o que eu sinto...eu te amo e...- ele parou e fitou ela, era difícil dizer que a amava, ainda sentia-se envergonhado.- Quero que a gente fique junto por muito tempo e...

- Ron...- ela o interrompeu.- Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre...e se você quiser, prometo que nunca vamos nos separar...

Ambos riram.

- Então...você...quer...

Ela esperou pacientemente as palavra saírem.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Ela adorou ouvir aquela pergunta. Ser pedida em namoro por quem ela mais amava. Por quem ela havia esperado todos aqueles anos.

- Sim...- ela falou meio sem ar. Ele a beijou, não havia pensado em nada mais sensato pra fazer.

Logo, estavam se beijando novamente da mesma maneira que estavam antes do pedido. Nenhum deles pretendia parar, sabiam que tinham perdido muito tempo.

Hermione sentia que devia parar as mãos de Rony, e ao fazer isso, ele a fitava.

- Mione...

- Desculpa é que..sinto..não sei...

- Não precisa ter vergonha Mione..

- Mas eu...nunca...

Eles se olharam. Sem que tivessem percebido, estavam sem as capas, a camiseta de Rony também tinha sido jogada ao chão.

- Tudo bem...- ele a olhou sorrindo.

Ela sorriu também. Afinal, do que tinha medo? Eles se amavam...e ela esqueceu tudo.

Sentiu-se imensamente sem chão, ao sentir que o corpo de Rony estava em cima do seu, enquanto ainda se beijavam, sem parar.

Se exploravam aos poucos, Hermione um pouco mais tímida. Se deixando levar pelo ruivo.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia lembrar de um momento que haviam se sentido tão perfeitos e completos.

Apenas o que ouviam era o silêncio que a sala estava agora que nenhum dos dois falava nada. Sussurros apaixonados, beijos intermináveis...

Algumas horas depois, esquecendo-se completamente do horário, os dois permaneciam deitados abraçados no sofá. Hermione quase adormecendo.

- Você está linda...

Ela sorriu.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Não sei...olhei pra você agora...te senti tão...tão...minha...

Eles riram, foi a melhor palavra que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Acho melhor a gente...se vestir..e voltar a sala comunal...

- Tem certeza?- Rony a olhou.- Poderíamos ficar aqui e...

- E se nos pegarem?

- Você acha que não vale a pena arriscar?

Ela o olhou rindo, demoradamente. Tinha sido perfeito as horas anteriores...

Ela não respondeu e nem ele.

Hermione se aninhou novamente nos braços de seu amado ruivo, os corpos que permaneciam sem roupa abraçados.

- Te amo...- ela ouviu ele sussurrar.

- Eu também te amo, Ron...pra sempre...

Não souberam que horas que pegaram no sono. Quando acordaram, Hermione parecia desesperada só de pensar que não tinha passado a noite em seu dormitório.

Foram direto para o café, ignorando as perguntas de seus colegas de quarto de onde haviam passado a noite.

Quando Harry os viu, achou óbvio demais.

- Bom dia!

- Olá!- os dois responderam olhando o amigo.

Hermione não conseguiu lembrar de um sábado mais perfeito que aquele. Estar namorando com Rony já era perfeito, e estar um dia inteiro na companhia dele também.

Ao final do dia, abraçados juntos no sofá da sala comunal, conversando com Harry, Gina e Neville sentiram como se nada pudesse os atingir.

Rony deu um breve beijo no rosto da namorada.

- É tão bom te olhar assim...saber que estamos juntos..saber que você me ama...

- Ah, Rony...eu sei...é perfeito...quero que seja assim pra sempre...

- Vai ser..não importa o futuro, Mione...não vamos pensar nisso agora não vale a pena! O que importa é que estamos juntos nesse exato momento, sentados aqui...e o futuro corresponde sempre ao que querermos...e se quisermos...

Ela riu e o beijou rapidamente os lábios, fazendo ele sorrir pra ela.

E ele continuou ali, a abraçando... esquecendo completamente dos problemas. Curtindo o momento em que estavam ali, sabendo que poderia acontecer o que acontecesse 1 minuto depois daquele, o que importava é que estavam juntos, e felizes. Depois daqueles longos anos sem admitir que se gostavam, agora finalmente tinham admito, que eram o que completavam um ao outro.

**Fim**

N/A: Eu sei! Finalmente terminou! Estou caindo de sono e não sei se vcs vão gostar, mas enfim..era algo assim q eu queria..q a primeira vez deles fosse nesse "quase- sem – querer"..eu disse que seria algo mais "interessante" do q o pedido d namoro

Mt obrigada a tds que leram td a fic, desculpa msmo pela demora! Mas é que é so nessa época do ano que consigo escrever! Deixem comentários, please! Obrigada pela paciência de terem lido minha fic...mts outras virão, podem ter certeza! Bjooos


End file.
